Tramas do Coração
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Era quase madrugada quando Sakura ouviu um carro chegando e, pensando tratar-se de Sasuke, o homem que ela amava, e seu futuro marido, ela foi recebê-lo. E acabou dando de cara com o seu ex-marido. Será que aquele pesadelo nunca teria fim ? Porque havia um segredo sobre o seu passado. E ela temia que Sasuke a desprezasse, se ficasse sabendo desse segredo. (UA) - ADAPTAÇÃO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, bem como os seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem nenhuma intenção de lucrar algo com isso.

**Esclarecimento:** Esta história também não é de minha autoria, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Valerie Parv, que foi publicado na série de romances "Sabrina", da editora Nova Cultural (edição 718, publicado no Brasil em 1992). E a segunda vez que eu me aventuro a fazer e a postar uma adaptação, e espero que vocês gostem dela...

* * *

**TRAMAS DO CORAÇÃO**

_**Capítulo 1**_

\- Proponho um brinde ao feliz casal ! Que essa união dure para sempre !

Sakura ergueu a sua taça, obediente. Mas, no íntimo, ela já não acreditava numa eterna felicidade no casamento, por sua própria experiência e porque vira muitos casais começarem a vida cheios de sonhos que se desfaziam assim que surgia uma dificuldade financeira ou uma criança.

Esse pensamento a fez estremecer. A triste lembrança da morte de Yoko só vinha reforçar sua desilusão.

Um toque repentino em seu braço trouxe-a de volta à realidade.

\- Beba, Sakura ! O champanhe não é de todo mal, apesar de ser nacional.

Ela tentou sorrir.

\- O champanhe está ótimo, Ino ! É que eu estava pensando em algumas coisas...

Ino olhou-a com uma de suas caretas de reprovação, já familiares.

\- Sei exatamente que coisas são essas. Você prometeu que te ria apenas pensamentos alegres esta noite. Afinal, não é todo dia que sua melhor amiga se casa.

\- Você é uma impostora, Ino. Aposto como se casou com Sai só para me fazer voltar aqui.

\- Foi mamãe que insistiu na vinda de todos os meus amigos e mais uma multidão de estranhos - Ino olhou ao redor - Não conheço metade dessas pessoas. Quase toda a cidade está presente !

\- Eu tenho a mesma impressão - disse Sakura, acompanhando o olhar da amiga.

\- Você não está procurando por Kabuto, está ? Ele não se encontra aqui. Eu jamais o convidaria, Sakura, você sabe.

\- Eu sei, Ino. O dr. Hatake me falou que isso não passa de obsessão, e eu concordo com ele. Mas Kabuto parece uma sombra que me acompanha aonde quer que eu vá.

Lágrimas inundavam seus olhos enquanto ela procurava o lenço na bolsa.

\- Sinto muito, Ino. Eu não pretendia estragar sua festa.

\- Você não está estragando nada - A amiga ergueu-lhe o queixo gentilmente - E quero que reconsidere a proposta de cuidar de meus negócios enquanto eu estiver em lua-de-mel. Numa atividade nova e interessante, você não terá tempo de procurar Kabuto em todas as esquinas. Serão dois meses de uma saudável terapia ocupacional.

\- Talvez você tenha razão - concordou Sakura, com ar de desânimo - Mas a perspectiva de ingressar num negócio estranho, em uma região que mal conheço, me apavora.

\- Você pode dar conta disso brincando, afinal suas notas sempre foram melhores que as minhas na faculdade. E Walgett está longe de ser uma comunidade estranha.

Ino estava mais determinada que nunca a convencer Sakura a cuidar de seu pequeno mas bem-sucedido negócio, que nada mais era que administrar uma cooperativa agrícola.

Depois de terminar o colégio em Sydney, as duas foram para a Faculdade de Agronomia. Mas, enquanto Ino permanecera no interior, Sakura resolvera retornar a Sydney para trabalhar em uma indústria de ferramentas agrícolas. Lá, tinha começado a sua triste história de amor, ao conhecer Kabuto Yakushi, um vendedor de peças para tratores, que também havia nascido no campo e parecera ter tudo em comum com ela. O que se revelou um grande erro, mais tarde.

\- Você viria para as planícies por mim ? - perguntou a loira, ansiosa, segurando as mãos da amiga.

\- Vou pensar seriamente na sua proposta - Sakura respondeu, sorrindo.

Uma expressão de triunfo iluminou o rosto de Ino.

\- Bem, já é uma grande coisa ! Eu não quero pressioná-la, mas estou mesmo preocupada. Só confio em você para encaminhar meu trabalho. Agora tenho de receber uns amigos americanos que estão chegando. Deixe-me apresentá-la a alguém que possa ajudá-la a se animar - Ino pegou Sakura pelo braço, mas ela resistiu.

\- Por favor, não se preocupe comigo. Estou bem assim, to mando meu champanhe e observando a elegância dos convidados.

\- Tem certeza ? - perguntou Ino, olhando-a com desconfiança.

\- Pode ficar tranqüila.

Sakura conseguiu convencer a amiga, que desapareceu entre os convidados. Mas, assim que ficou só, sua fortaleza desabou. Ela não estava feliz ali. Na verdade, nenhum lugar lhe dava alegria nos últimos dias. Talvez ela devesse mesmo ajudar a amiga, já que, onde estivesse, seria acompanhada pelas recordações.

Os três meses que passara na casa dos pais ajudaram a salvar-lhe a vida, pois várias vezes pensara em desistir de tudo. Mas Kabuto não merecia isso, como lhe mostrara o dr. Hatake.

\- Você parece muito infeliz para uma ocasião festiva como esta - alguém disse, muito próximo ao seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer.

Sakura ergueu o olhar para ver o dono daquele timbre grave e sedutor e deu com um par de olhos castanhos e inquisitivos fixos nela. Pega de surpresa, ela não conseguiu desviar a atenção dos traços marcantes daquele rosto.

\- Desculpe - disse ela, voltando a si - Não entendi.

\- O que desejo saber é o motivo de tanta tristeza.

\- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. Gosto de ficar sozinha.

Ela achou muito atrevimento daquele homem a tentativa de se aproximar de modo tão íntimo.

\- Não foi o que eu percebi quando vi sua expressão trágica, destoando de todas as outras.

\- Você gosta de andar por aí estudando o rosto das pessoas ? - ela perguntou, irônica.

\- Não, mas resolvi procurar uma companhia para conversar, já que nossa amiga Ino está muito ocupada para me apresentar a outros convidados.

Sakura identificara o sotaque texano do homem, por isso foi fácil concluir que se tratava de um dos amigos americanos de Ino que estavam excursionando pela Austrália e haviam comparecido ao casamento. Para não decepcionar a amiga, Sakura forçou um sorriso e perguntou, com menos ironia:

\- Assim está melhor ?

\- Sem dúvida! Essa nova expressão faz jus à sua beleza.

Sakura sentiu-se empalidecer. O galanteio lembrara-a da ameaça de Kabuto, após a separação. "Se eu não puder ter você, nenhum outro homem a possuirá."

Ao observar o estranho à sua frente, ela ficou ainda mais alarmada. Seu rosto marcante, as sobrancelhas cerradas sob os cabelos negros, que lhe caíam à testa, combinavam com a sua estatura, bem distribuída no corpo esbelto e musculoso. Parecia ter saído de uma tela de filme de cowboys.

\- Qual é a nota ? - ele perguntou, após alguns minutos sob a observação silenciosa de Sakura.

\- Como ? - ela perguntou, ainda olhando-o, distraída.

\- Perguntei que nota eu mereço ? Dez ?

\- Sinto muito. Eu não pretendia encará-lo, estava...

\- Tente se desculpar mais uma vez e você realmente sentirá muito por não ter feito outra coisa melhor - disse o texano, segurando-a pelos braços.

O toque das mãos masculinas provocou-lhe um tremor inexplicável, que o fez soltá-la.

\- Hei ! Não era minha intenção machucá-la. Agora sou eu que sinto muito.

Recobrando rapidamente a calma, Sakura procurou mantê-la, lançando mão da mentalização que o dr. Hatake lhe ensinara.

"Imagine-se envolta em um manto macio que a protege dos ombros aos pés", dissera-lhe o médico, com sua voz calma e profunda.

\- Está tudo bem. É que eu estive doente nesses últimos meses e não estou completamente recuperada - ela falou com serenidade.

\- Por favor, me perdoe ! Agora sou eu quem está se desculpando, mas não deixa de ser uma forma de aproximação. Você não acha ? - ele perguntou, sorrindo.

Considerando que era a primeira conversa que mantinha com um estranho depois de meses de enclausuramento, Sakura concordava que já era um avanço. O americano não conhecia esse detalhe, porém ela não tinha a menor intenção de informá-lo.

\- Presumo que esteja aqui como visitante - disse ela, sob o seu manto imaginário.

Ele concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

\- Não tenho muito tempo para lazer. Mas a festa de casamento de Karen é uma boa razão para uma escapadela.

Então ele tinha feito uma longa viagem dos Estados Unidos até lá apenas para vir a uma festa. Ela estava impressionada!

\- Seu sotaque parece texano - ela arriscou.

O americano sorriu de modo tão aberto e espontâneo que transmitiu a Sakura uma sensação de tranqüilidade maior que a proporcionada por seu manto protetor.

\- Parece que me traí. Na verdade, eu nasci na Austrália, mas fui criado em San Angelo, porque minha mãe era de lá. Só que ainda me considero australiano.

\- San Angelo parece um nome de cidade de fronteira - observou ela, concluindo que tivera razão ao associá-lo aos galãs de faroestes americanos.

\- Talvez tenha sido, há uns cem anos. Naquele tempo, não tinha mais que vinte mil habitantes - ele explicou - Mas ainda há regiões selvagens no Texas. Passei muitas férias acampando nas planícies que margeiam o rio Pecos, onde se pode ver uma das mais lindas paisagens dos Estados Unidos.

\- Eu nunca fui à América, mas adoraria ver o que você me descreve - ela comentou, animada - Mas a Austrália sempre será o meu lar.

\- Sei como você se sente - ele falou, olhando-a de modo apreciativo. - Sabia que fica muito mais atraente quando está relaxada ? Deveria ficar assim com mais freqüência...

\- Você poderia me servir um drinque? - pediu Sakura, cortando o assunto.

\- Tudo o que desejar, madame - disse ele, fazendo uma reverência.

Ela sabia, pelo olhar que o americano lhe dirigia, que o encontro entre os dois dependeria só da vontade dela para se prolongar. E não poderia incriminá-lo pela tentativa de aproximação. Afinal, começar um bate-papo é normal em qualquer festa.

Deveria ficar lisonjeada por alguém se interessar em conhecê-la, pois sabia que o seu estado de espírito não era o mais indicado para atrair um homem. Talvez o brilho prateado da echarpe branca que adornava seus ombros tivesse chamado a atenção do texano. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela não tinha o direito de se entusiasmar com o interesse de um homem. Por isso, enquanto ele foi buscar a bebida, ela olhou ao redor, em busca de uma saída discreta daquele recinto.

Na casa dos pais de Ino, todos os cômodos, inclusive a sala, davam para uma varanda que circundava toda a residência do lado de fora.

Com o intuito de não ser encontrada pelo texano, Sakura passou por entre os grupos falantes e sorridentes até chegar à grande porta dupla que se abria para a varanda.

Antes de passar pela porta, viu-se refletida no espelho que encimava um console à sua esquerda. Involuntariamente, deu um suspiro profundo ao deparar com sua figura vulnerável. Ino e o texano tinham toda razão em seus comentários. Cortara os cabelos cor-de-rosa bem curtos. "Como os de uma freira", diria seu ex-marido, zombeteiro. Esse corte, apesar de despretensioso, acentuava os traços delicados de seu rosto e os olhos verdes, que Kabuto no início chamara de selvagens.

Voltou o rosto para fugir à própria figura e às lembranças tristes, procurando se concentrar em sua saída para a rua. Olhou para trás rapidamente e, constatando que o texano se dirigia ao local onde se encontraram, levando dois copos consigo, saiu para a varanda. Mas não ficou tranqüila por estar longe da mira do americano ao avistar o homem que acabara de sair também, como que procurando alguma pessoa. Instintivamente, ela se escondeu atrás de um arbusto florido. Não fora vista, mas era impossível ficar oculta por muito tempo naquele lugar incômodo.

\- Kabuto ! - seus lábios pronunciaram o nome involuntariamente. Ele não poderia estar ali. Ino prometera. Mas certamente não fora a amiga quem o convidara, e sim os pais dela. Eles tinham as melhores intenções ao tentarem reaproximar o casal. Se soubessem...

Só havia uma alternativa agora. Voltar ao encontro do texano, que a procurava. E foi o que fez.

Ele sorriu ao vê-la caminhando em sua direção.

\- Aqui está você ! Pensei que tivesse fugido de mim.

\- Julguei ter visto alguém ali na frente e fui até lá - disse Sakura, sorrindo meio sem jeito.

\- Ainda bem que não o encontrou, pois ainda nem nos apresentamos direito.

Por sobre o ombro do texano, ela viu Kabuto circulando entre os convidados. Então procurou se ocultar à frente do tronco largo de seu interlocutor.

\- Meu nome é Sakura Yakushi - disse ela, com voz rouca.

\- E eu sou Sasuke Uchiha - ele se apresentou - Deveríamos apertar as mãos, mas isso me parece difícil no momento.

Só aí Sakura deu-se conta de que Sasuke segurava os dois drinques e sorriu do próprio descuido. Esse homem lhe transmitia muita paz, diferente do ameaçador Kabuto. E, estando os dois na mesma casa, sem dúvida alguma ela preferiria a companhia do estranho. Aceitando um dos copos, ela tomou um gole do coquetel de frutas e logo sentiu seu efeito relaxante.

\- E o que o senhor faz, sr. Uchiha ? - perguntou ela, polidamente.

\- Chame-me de Sasuke, por favor. Eu sou um criador de ovelhas, entre outras coisas.

"Que outras coisas ?", ela gostaria de perguntar. Mas temia não poder continuar a conversa, pois logo Kabuto chegaria e estragaria tudo. Ela só pensava em fazer algo para que isso não acontecesse. Não podia enfrentá-lo agora.

Impulsivamente, ela se aproximou de Sasuke.

\- Não vamos falar de coisas sem graça, como trabalho - ela murmurou em tom malicioso - Quero saber como é você intimamente.

Sasuke olhou para ela, surpreso, porém bastante interessado.

\- Não há muito a saber. Sou solteiro, se isso ajuda. Tive algumas namoradas, mas nada sério. Talvez esse fato diga algo a respeito de minha reputação com as mulheres.

\- Talvez eu esteja me arriscando ao ser vista conversando com você - Sakura sorriu e piscou para ele.

\- Não se preocupe - retrucou Sasuke, rindo - Ninguém se prejudica apenas conversando com outra pessoa. Espero que você não acabe fugindo outra vez.

Ela mal podia acreditar. Sasuke estava seriamente interessado nela. Se pudesse reter sua atenção até que Kabuto passasse por eles, julgando tratar-se de um casal de namorados e desviando o olhar, ela teria conseguido o seu objetivo.

\- E quanto aos seus gostos ? Você deve ter algum _hobby _\- Sakura sugeriu.

\- Meu maior lazer é o trabalho. Pode acreditar. Mas acho que não está interessada em minhas pesquisas sobre uma variedade de grama perene, que possa ser semeada mesmo na estação seca.

Se ele tivesse dito que ficava pastoreando as suas ovelhas de sol a sol, Sakura teria achado mais interessante, mas, diante do que ou viu, não pôde expressar entusiasmo.

\- É mesmo ? – ela perguntou, displicente - Parece bem científico !

\- E muito enfadonho também - retrucou ele, perspicaz - Gosto de praticar esqui aquático em minha propriedade. Você já esquiou na água ?

Sakura negou com um gesto de cabeça.

\- Posso ficar tentada a enfrentar as águas límpidas do campo, mas nunca as do mar, onde pode haver tubarões.

\- Então, qual é o seu _hobby, _Sakura ?

Ainda nervosa com a perspectiva de um encontro com Kabuto, ela não conseguiu pensar em algo mais interessante para dizer, por isso, respondeu simplesmente:

— Dançar, nadar...

— Mas não onde haja tubarões - Sasuke comentou, brincalhão.

Ele parecia se referir também aos tubarões humanos e, se fosse isso, acertara. Naquele momento, por exemplo, ela tinha a sensação de estar sendo caçada. Sorveu um grande gole da bebida.

\- Será que nós poderíamos conversar em outro lugar ? - perguntou ela - Aqui está muito abafado.

\- Você tirou as palavras da minha boca - dizendo isso, ele tomou-lhe o copo da mão e o depositou junto ao dele numa mesinha. Em seguida, segurou-a pelo braço, conduzindo-a até a porta. Kabuto estava num canto conversando com Ino, que olhava ao redor e deu uma piscadela para Sakura assim que a viu passar com Sasuke. Abençoada Ino ! Ela certamente havia compreendido sua situação e procurava manter Kabuto ocupado.

\- Não deveríamos nos despedir de nossos anfitriões? - Sasuke perguntou ao perceber que ela se dirigia à porta de saída.

\- Eu ligo para Karen amanhã - Sakura se comprometeu - Quanto a você, eu não sei.

\- Eu estou na cidade apenas de passagem e partirei no máximo amanhã à noite. A não ser que alguma coisa me mantenha ocupado aqui.

Esse comentário tinha uma alusão ao relacionamento entre eles. Sasuke certamente pensava que estivessem deixando a festa para ficarem a sós. Sakura jamais poderia culpá-lo por isso, afinal ela o encorajara o tempo todo a ter tais pensamentos. Só não sabia o que fazer para desestimulá-lo. Mas Sasuke resolveu o problema por ela.

\- O carro alugado que eu estou usando está bem ali - ele informou.

\- Para onde vamos ? – ela apressou-se em perguntar.

\- Aonde você determinar, madame - Sasuke fez outra reverência.

Ela sabia que sua resposta não seria coerente com a atitude que tivera até ali. Mas não desejava outra coisa que não fosse a segurança de seu lar.

\- Poderia me levar para casa ? - ela pediu simplesmente.

Pela expressão do rosto, Sasuke ficara ainda mais entusiasmado com a sugestão dela. E quando se encontravam no carro, ele apoiou o braço em seus ombros, deixando os dedos roçarem em sua nuca.

\- Você está com pressa ? - perguntou ele, com voz insinuante.

\- Não. Quero dizer, sim - Sakura gaguejou, certa de que o texano apostava num encontro mais duradouro que uma curta viagem de carro. Desejando pôr fim a essas expectativas, ela falou com olhar suplicante: - Ouça. Eu sei que dei uma impressão errada sobre minhas intenções. Mas o que desejava, na verdade, era tomar um pouco de ar fresco.

Sasuke tocou levemente seu rosto, desenhando-lhe os contornos com o dedo indicador. Ela enrijeceu o corpo, assustada, porém sem recuar.

\- Você pareceu estar fascinada por mim - disse ele em tom sedutor - E pensei que desejasse algum tempo a sós em minha companhia. Estou enganado ?

Que louca ela fora, encorajando-o ! Em seu pânico irracional, não vira outra maneira de escapar de Kabuto. Mas não deveria ter começado algo que estava despreparada para terminar.

\- Você está certo quanto à primeira parte - disse ela, simulando calma.

\- Então me achou fascinante ?

Sakura parecia estar à beira de um abismo. A última coisa que ela desejava era ser levada de volta à festa, caso ele se sentisse ofendido, por isso escolheu bem as palavras:

\- Eu quis dizer que achei-o uma pessoa interessante para uma boa conversa.

\- Isso me faz parecer com um simpático tio ou avô - Sasuke ironizou - Não creio que eu seja muito mais velho que você. Quantos anos tem ? Vinte e três, vinte e quatro ?

\- Tenho vinte e quatro anos - ela confirmou.

\- E eu trinta e um, portanto, você não poderia ser minha neta - Sasuke olhou para o dedo anular esquerdo de Sakura - E, pelo que vejo, você não é casada. Algum outro compromisso ?

Ela negou enfaticamente, com um gesto de cabeça.

\- Nem pretendo ter.

Ele apoiou a mão em seu ombro, agora com mais força, e ela estremeceu ao contato morno em sua pele fria. Percebeu que estavam cada vez mais próximos.

\- Está certa disso ? - Sasuke perguntou com suavidade - E eu ? Não tenho nenhuma chance ?

\- Nós acabamos de nos conhecer - Sakura protestou - Ainda é cedo para saber o que eu sinto por você.

\- Isso quer dizer que posso ter esperanças, se lhe der mais tempo - concluiu ele, satisfeito.

Uma vez que Sasuke teria necessariamente de voltar ao Texas antes que ela tivesse tempo de decidir, não haveria problema em fazer um acordo que pudesse conter seus impulsos. Diante da perspectiva de sua partida, porém, Sakura sentiu uma pontada de desapontamento. Ele era um homem gentil e carinhoso, do tipo que parecia não existir mais. Apesar de pretensioso, ele estava disposto a esperar que ela tivesse certeza de seus sentimentos.

\- O tempo pode fazer muitas coisas - Sakura disse, faceira, tentando estimular suas esperanças.

No mesmo instante ele se afastou e ligou o carro, segurando o volante com ambas as mãos.

\- Já que minha casa fica muito longe, só podemos optar pela sua - ele disse, bem-humorado.

Sakura se encolheu no banco. Mais uma vez ela fora mal interpretada. Aflita, olhou para o lado, a tempo de ver Kabuto parado à frente da casa, como se procurasse descobrir para onde ela tinha ido. Se saísse do veículo para fugir de Sasuke, daria de cara com o ex-marido. Qualquer coisa seria melhor que isso, concluiu. Apreensiva, ela informou o seu endereço, já prevendo que tipo de pensamentos estavam se passando pela cabeça do americano.

Rezou para que seus pais tivessem resolvido permanecer lá na quela noite. Mas suas preces foram em vão. Estava tudo na mais completa escuridão quando chegaram.

\- Meus pais devem ter se deitado cedo - ela improvisou.

\- Talvez eles tenham preferido aproveitar a noite, deixando a casa desocupada para nós - concluiu Sasuke, olhando para o relógio.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele saiu do carro, circundando-o para abrir a porta do seu lado.

\- Não precisava - ela falou com frieza - Obrigada pela carona.

\- Vou levá-la até a porta - insistiu ele.

Pensando bem, não havia nada demais em deixar que ele a conduzisse até a entrada da casa de seus pais. Assim que cruzaram o portão, o gramado foi iluminado pelo facho de faróis. Mesmo sem olhar, Sakura sabia quem era o motorista. O som do motor do carro de Kabuto tornara-se familiar demais para ser esquecido. Sasuke, que segurava seu braço, percebeu quando seu corpo enrijeceu.

\- Algum problema ? - perguntou ele, preocupado.

Tinha de fazer algo, e rápido, antes que Kabuto saísse do carro. Num impulso, ela ergueu os braços e envolveu o pescoço de Sasuke, fazendo-o aproximar os lábios dos dela. Após um suspiro, ele se apossou de sua boca e beijou-a longamente. Sensações desconhecidas percorreram o corpo de Sakura. Então ele a envolveu pelos ombros e tomou-lhe as chaves da mão trêmula, para em seguida abrir a porta e fazê-la entrar.

Para qualquer observador, eles não passavam de um casal de jovens apaixonados, que não podiam mais esperar pelo momento de estarem nos braços um do outro, na privacidade do lar. Assim que Sasuke fechou a porta, ela ouviu Steve ligar o carro e partir, rangendo os pneus com estridência. Então voltou-se para ele, olhando-o fixamente.

\- Obrigada por ter me trazido. Boa noite - ela despediu-se com frieza.

\- Boa noite ? Não era isso o que eu esperava depois do que aconteceu lá fora. Qual é o problema, Sakura ?

\- Nenhum. Eu mudei de idéia, apenas isso.

\- Não me lembro de ter lhe causado algum aborrecimento - Sasuke falava ofegante, e ela sabia que era a única culpada por tê-lo deixado tão excitado.

\- Não estou aborrecida, sinceramente. É que havia alguém na quela festa que eu desejava evitar. Ele... nos seguiu até aqui, então procurei dar-lhe a impressão de que nós fôssemos um casal.

\- Você é pior do que pensei - ele falou entredentes - Usando-me para provocar ciúmes em seu namorado. Merecia umas palma das, mocinha ! - ele deu um passo na direção de Sakura, assustando-a.

\- Não brinque dessa maneira, por favor - suplicou ela, sentindo o sangue fugir-lhe das faces.

\- Quem disse que estou brincando ? Eu gostei muito de você e me senti lisonjeado quando me pediu para trazê-la. Nem me passou pela cabeça a idéia de levá-la para a cama sem conhecê-la melhor.

Sakura fez menção de retrucar, mas não se atreveu a interrompê-lo em seu desabafo.

\- Mas estou contente por não ter chegado a um envolvimento maior com uma garota que só deseja se divertir com um flerte passageiro. Boa noite, Sakura.

Dito isso, Sasuke deu meia-volta e bateu a porta atrás de si, deixando-a boquiaberta. Pensando em sua segurança, ela verificou se to das as portas e janelas estavam trancadas para em seguida subir até o seu quarto e entregar-se às lágrimas, deitada sobre os lençóis.

Estavam todos completamente enganados. Ino, o dr. Hatake, seus pais, todos eram unânimes em dizer que ela poderia começar uma nova vida se tentasse. Fizera isso esta noite e só conseguira afastar o homem mais decente que havia conhecido na vida. E, para piorar, Kabuto a encontrara. Essa lembrança fez seu corpo estremecer. Conhecendo bem o ex-marido, ela sabia que não demoraria muito para que ele descobrisse a verdade sobre aquela noite, enquanto o sr. Sasuke Uchiha retornaria tranqüilamente para os Estados Unidos.

Naquela noite, o personagem de seus sonhos foi um musculoso cowboy que a rodeava, montado em seu belo cavalo. Ao final, ela a seqüestrava, erguendo-a repentinamente para acomodá-la na sela.

Pela manhã, ela já decidira o que fazer de sua vida. Ao encontrar-se com Ino num café à tarde, a amiga surpreendeu-se com a sua determinação.

\- Está certa de que é isso o que você deseja? - Ino perguntou.

\- Certíssima ! Enquanto eu permanecer com meus familiares, vou ficar presa ao passado. Vou recomeçar a minha vida com algo novo.

\- Então só preciso apresentá-la ao proprietário da fazenda Mundo Novo - Esse era o nome da propriedade onde estava sediada a cooperativa, e onde Ino permanecia quase todo o tempo.

\- Quando começo ? - ela quis saber, entusiasmada. Sentindo-se livre de um peso enorme, Sakura ouviu as orientações de Ino sobre os negócios e a nova moradia na Mundo Novo.

\- O sr. Naruto Uzumaki, administrador da fazenda, irá encontrá-la e a conduzirá até a Mundo Novo, onde eu vou esperando para mostrar-lhe tudo pessoalmente.

\- Você vai continuar morando aqui depois de casada? - Sakura perguntou, curiosa.

\- Bem perto. Nós vamos passar a lua-de-mel nas Ilhas Fiji e na volta vamos morar na fazenda dos pais de Sai.

\- Sua mãe vai querer impedir - previu Sakura.

\- Você conhece mamãe. Mas, desta vez, ela não vai me fazer mudar de idéia - Ino tomou a mão de Sakura - Estou feliz por nós duas.

Pela primeira vez em muitos meses, ela estava certa quanto ao que fazer de sua vida. Não via a hora de desfrutar a solidão que sua nova ocupação lhe proporcionaria.

Só quando estava em casa se lembrou de não ter perguntado a Ino quem era o proprietário de sua nova morada. Ela quis ligar para a amiga, mas resolveu não mais incomodá-la. De qualquer modo, só podia se tratar de um chefe de família com quem não teria problemas de convivência, pois iria se ater aos negócios da cooperativa. Seria tão bem aceita como sua amiga o fora. O que poderia dar errado ?

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Valerie Parv, que foi publicado na série de romances "Sabrina", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

O trem percorreu em alta velocidade as centenas de quilômetros até Sakura alcançar seu destino. Se não fosse o final da linha, ela teria se deixado conduzir indefinidamente, de tão bem que se sentia por se afastar de todos os seus problemas. Chegando à estação, teve de pegar um ônibus até Walgett. Mas, apesar de saber que perderia metade do dia na viagem, achava pouco o tempo para poder divagar. Voltava a invadi-la a apatia que o dr. Hatake costumava condenar.

"Force-se a fazer algo, mesmo que não queira", ele a advertira. "Não espere que a vontade de agir venha de fora, porque ela está dentro de você."

Sakura esperava ter condições de andar com as próprias pernas, pois um árduo trabalho a aguardava. Ino a orientara sobre as necessidades de cada cliente. A fazenda Mundo Novo, a maior de todas as propriedades da região, precisaria de um assessoramento diário junto a seu administrador, Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Como é o sr. Uzumaki ? - ela perguntara a Ino.

\- Muito charmoso - dissera a amiga, sorrindo maliciosamente - Imagine um verdadeiro dom juan... só que agora totalmente inofensivo, pois a esposa, Hinata, conseguiu a proeza de agarrá-lo. O único com quem deve ficar atenta é Boruto Uzumaki.

\- Por quê ? - perguntara Sakura, apreensiva.

\- Devo preveni-la de que ele se intromete em tudo apenas para se aproximar. E você perderá algum tempo numa espécie de guerrinha particular para mantê-lo afastado.

\- Você não me disse que havia lobos em Mundo Novo. Esse Boruto não tem nada de útil para fazer ? - perguntara ela, de olhos arregalados.

Vendo que sua brincadeira estava indo longe demais, Ino resolvera parar.

\- Não, claro ! Ele tem apenas quatro anos !

\- Ino, você é impossível ! Pode muito bem dar as mãos a Boruto - ela repreendera a amiga.

\- É o que todos eles dizem lá na fazenda - Ino confirmou, rindo.

A amiga descrevera-lhe uma comunidade onde os vizinhos ajudavam-se mutuamente, permanecendo unidos em qualquer situação, o que fizera Sakura entusiasmar-se ainda mais com o novo trabalho. Já pensava na possibilidade de fixar-se nas planícies. Kabuto jamais pensaria em procurá-la naquele lugar. Desde o casamento de Ino, não mais tivera notícias dele. Certamente voltara a Sydney para tentar conquistar o apoio dos sogros, dando demonstrações efusivas de suas boas intenções. Essa atitude do ex-marido não permitia que ela contasse a verdade sobre sua vida de casada. Convivia com esse segredo há três anos e pretendia levá-lo para longe agora.

Observando as vastas planícies, que pareciam não mais ter fim, ela se sentia livre desse peso e do olhar acusativo de sua família, que jamais a entenderia sem a revelação da verdade. Recostou-se melhor no banco do ônibus, para relaxar os músculos. Walgett, o ponto de chegada dessa viagem, seria o lugar que testemunharia sua nova maneira de viver.

Gradativamente, a paisagem das planícies férteis, colorida pelos tons pastéis das plantações de cereais, intercaladas por verdes pastagens, foi dando lugar à visão do pequeno mas moderno centro comercial de Walgett.

Acompanhando o movimento dos outros passageiros, ela desceu do ônibus para pegar sua bagagem. Parou ao lado da enorme mala, percorrendo com olhar curioso o grupo de pessoas que se encontrava na rodoviária. Qual daqueles homens seria Naruto Uzumaki ?

\- Que surpresa encontrá-la aqui ! - Ela ouviu uma voz masculina junto ao seu ouvido e imediatamente a reconheceu.

Não podia ser verdade ! Sakura deu meia-volta para ver Sasuke Uchiha bem às suas costas. Desta vez, ele estava vestindo uma camisa xadrez e calça jeans dentro das botas de cano alto, parecendo um legítimo cowboy.

\- Olá, sr. Uchiha - ela cumprimentou-o, um tanto confusa.

O que ele estaria fazendo naquele lugar distante ? Talvez Ino e o texano tivessem amigos comuns em Walgett, ela conjeturou rapidamente, sentindo-se menos perdida naquela pequena rodoviária. Esse encontro poderia lhe ser providencial.

\- Por acaso conhece o sr. Naruto Uzumaki ? - ela perguntou.

A expressão risonha do rosto de Sasuke se alterou imediatamente.

\- Meu Deus ! - ele exclamou - Você não pode ser Sakura Haruno.

\- Haruno é meu sobrenome de solteira - ela explicou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, sem entender nada.

\- Sobrenome de solteira ? Mas, quando lhe perguntei se era casada, você disse que não. Lembro-me bem disso.

\- Deixar de estar casada não significa nunca ter se casado - ela retrucou, profundamente irritada por ter de relatar sua vida em hora tão imprópria e num lugar onde só lhe interessava encontrar Naruto Uzumaki.

\- É melhor você vir comigo - Sasuke ordenou, sem sequer olhar para ela e pegando a sua bagagem.

Sakura não se moveu, perguntando-se até quando aquele homem manteria uma impressão errada a seu respeito. Não iria a lugar algum com ele !

\- Aonde pensa que vai levando a minha mala ? - ela perguntou em voz alta.

Ele se voltou lentamente.

\- Você está procurando por Naruto Uzumaki. Certo ?

\- Sim, mas...

\- Ele iria levá-la até a fazenda Mundo Novo. Não é isso ?

\- Certo. Mas como você sabe disso ? - Sakura estava atônita.

\- Tenho obrigação de saber. Sou o proprietário das terras e patrão dele.

Ela teve de se sentar na poltrona para não cair diante do que ouviu.

\- É você o dono da fazenda Mundo Novo ? - ela não que ria acreditar.

\- Eu lhe disse que era um criador de ovelhas.

\- Mas eu pensei que você morasse nos Estados Unidos.

\- Não me lembro de termos tido tempo de entrar em detalhes. Você estava muito ocupada, tentando provocar ciúmes em seu namorado.

Sakura preferiu não responder àquelas afirmações absurdas.

\- Evidentemente, seu jogo não deu resultado. Senão estaria lá agora. - Sasuke encarou-a com desprezo.

\- Se Ino tivesse me dito o nome de meu anfitrião, eu jamais teria vindo.

\- E se eu soubesse quem ela estava mandando para substituí-la, não teria permitido - Sasuke respondeu com arrogância.

\- Ino não lhe contou quem viria para o lugar dela?

\- Disse apenas que era uma jovem chamada Sakura Haruno. Como eu poderia saber que se chamava Sakura Yakushi ? Aliás, se você tem outros nomes, por favor me informe agora.

\- Se quer mesmo saber - ela explicou - , Ino preferiu usar o meu sobrenome de solteira.

\- E por que ela faria isso ? - Sasuke parecia desconfiado.

\- Acho que devo voltar para casa no próximo ônibus e ela não estava disposta a discutir as razões de Ino.

\- Pessoalmente, eu aceitaria de bom grado essa sugestão - ele afirmou com cinismo - Mas, diante das circunstâncias, não posso concordar com isso.

A presunção daquele homem, de querer ditar o que ela devia ou não fazer, deixava-a furiosa, mas ela tentou se controlar, em consideração a Ino.

\- A que circunstâncias você se refere ?

\- Quer dizer que você não sabe ? - Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas - Ino e Sai Yamanaka viajaram há dois dias, sem deixar pistas de seu paradeiro.

\- Eles o quê ?

\- Fiquei tão espantado quanto você. Acho que também não foi incluída nos planos de sua melhor amiga. Eu só soube disso quando li o bilhete que Ino deixou em seu escritório - Sasuke esclareceu - Há um para você também, e algumas instruções sobre o uso do computador.

Gradativamente, Sakura foi tomando consciência da situação em que se encontrava. Ino não estaria em Mundo Novo para orientá-la como elas tinham combinado. Viajara antes do previsto, deixando-a abandonada à própria sorte. Ou, pior, nas mãos de um homem que a desprezava. Sem outra alternativa, porém, ela re solveu levantar-se e segui-lo.

\- Quanto tempo levaremos para chegar à fazenda ? - ela perguntou, enquanto Sasuke colocava sua bagagem no porta-malas da caminhonete, sem sequer olhá-la, a expressão fria e endurecida.

\- São apenas duas horas de viagem. Nós estaremos lá amanhã, antes do almoço.

\- Como ? - ela perguntou, surpresa - O que nos prende aqui até amanhã ?

Sasuke suspirou com impaciência.

\- Não posso ir direto para a fazenda. Preciso de uma alavanca para a bomba hidráulica que chegará apenas amanhã cedo. Eu me ofereci para recebê-la porque assim mataria dois coelhos com uma só cajadada.

\- Onde nós vamos ficar hospedados ? - Sakura perguntou.

\- Reservei quartos para nós no Hotel Safari, que fica aqui perto. Não tem o luxo ao qual você deve estar habituada, mas é limpo e confortável.

Pelo menos ele dissera quartos, Sakura pensou, mais aliviada. Considerando o julgamento moral de Sasuke a seu respeito, ela temia que apenas um quarto tivesse sido reservado para os dois. O simples fato de imaginar essa possibilidade deixou-a ruborizada.

\- Não me olhe com tanta ansiedade - ele comentou, percebendo seu rubor - Já esqueci o que me ofereceu na noite da festa de Ino, para negar em seguida, e não pretendo cobrá-la hoje, se é o que você tem em mente.

\- Você tirou conclusões erradas daquela noite - disse Sakura - Mas, se insiste em mantê-las, não posso fazer nada a respeito.

\- Muito certa - concordou ele, com a típica autoconfiança de um australiano, independentemente do sotaque texano - Tenho métodos infalíveis para avaliar o caráter das pessoas.

\- E presumo que já tenha avaliado o meu - ela retrucou com ironia.

\- Por acaso está me censurando ?

Antes que Sakura pudesse responder, ele abriu a porta da caminhonete e sentou-se ao volante, sem lhe deixar outra alternativa a não ser entrar no veículo e acomodar-se no banco do passageiro.

Em silêncio, eles se dirigiram ao hotel, que não passava de um bar de beira de estrada com acomodações no pavimento superior, mas era limpo e bem arrumado. E, pelo som de risos vindos do balcão enquanto subiam a escada que conduzia aos quartos, o Hotel Safari não costumava ser freqüentado por casais. Sakura não se importou com isso e só ficou tranqüila quando Sasuke deu-lhe a chave e colocou sua mala junto à porta de um quarto, no qual ela entrou imediatamente.

O aposento parecia ter sido mobiliado ao longo dos anos, man tendo, assim, um estilo híbrido, entre o antigo e o moderno. Ao lado da cama laqueada em branco ficava um criado-mudo de bronze, com tampo de mármore, e sobre uma cômoda de madeira torneada, em estilo colonial, havia uma bacia e um jarro de porcelana decorativos. Ao alto, em visível contraste, ficava um moderno televisor, apoiado num suporte de metal.

Sasuke estava alojado no quarto ao lado, mas só teriam contato se, por coincidência, se encontrassem ao tentarem usar o banheiro do corredor ao mesmo tempo. Nem lhe passou pela mente a idéia de que Sasuke pretendesse convidá-la para jantar naquela noi te, por isso ficou bastante surpresa ao ouvi-lo bater a sua porta.

Ela não abriu-a totalmente. Ele estava vestindo uma jaqueta branca de brim e calça cor de ferrugem, tão justa que enfatizava irresistivelmente sua masculinidade. Os primeiros botões da ca misa estavam abertos, denunciando a pele morena e coberta de pêlos. Ela teve de reprimir um suspiro, pois não havia algo mais perigoso naquele momento do que deixá-lo perceber o quanto era capaz de mexer com seus sentidos.

\- Sim ? - Sakura perguntou, receosa.

\- Pensei que já estivesse pronta a essa hora.

\- Pronta para quê ? - ela se fez de desentendida.

\- Já são mais de sete horas, então achei que poderíamos sair para comer alguma coisa. Você costuma jantar, não ?

Sakura ficara tão perdida em seus pensamentos durante a viagem que nem se preocupara em almoçar e fez apenas um lanche antes de embarcar no trem.

\- Não estou com muita fome - ela mentiu.

\- Bem, eu estou faminto e não me agrada a idéia de jantar sozinho. Arrume-se agora; eu vou esperar aqui.

Ela ficou tentada a dizer que não iria, mas lembrou-se das advertências da mãe a respeito de sua teimosia. "Você acaba maltratando seu próprio corpo apenas para contrariar as pessoas", eram as palavras costumeiras da sua mãe. Ela teria de jantar, de qualquer maneira, e como não conhecia nenhum restaurante na cidade, a melhor alternativa seria acompanhá-lo.

\- Dê-me dez minutos, por favor - ela pediu, afinal.

\- Só cinco - ele decretou, autoritário.

A imagem de alguém à espera do lado de fora da porta a fez se apressar. Colocou rapidamente um vestido de crepe listrado em creme e preto, ajustado à sua cintura, que lhe dava uma aparência muito mais séria que a da noite do casamento de Ino.

Sasuke olhou-a com surpresa quando ela surgiu à porta.

\- Eu não sabia qual seria a roupa mais adequada para o lugar aonde vamos. Espero estar vestida apropriadamente - ela explicou enquanto fechava a porta.

\- Está esperando elogios ?

Ela agradeceu mentalmente pelo fato de estar de costas, pois o sangue lhe subira às faces por causa daquela pergunta atrevida.

\- Não - ela respondeu, demorando-se para guardar a chave na bolsa - Só desejo fazer a coisa certa.

Ao chegarem à frente do restaurante, Sakura se assustou. O lugar parecia apenas um galpão de bambu, coberto de palhas. Mas, ao entrar, descobriu uma aconchegante sala de jantar, com mesas cobertas por toalhas do mesmo tecido xadrez das cortinas de babados, amarradas com laços, num estilo bem rural.

Enquanto esperavam por um lugar vago, ela apreciou as tapeçarias com paisagens típicas da região, como plantações de trigo e pastos de carneiros.

\- Eu imaginei que você gostaria deste lugar - disse Sasuke, enquanto se sentavam numa mesa mais isolada.

\- Apesar de minha moral duvidosa ? - ela não pôde evitar o sarcasmo.

\- Apesar de minha desafortunada primeira impressão sobre você - ele corrigiu.

Os olhos de Sakura brilharam com uma alegria inesperada. Não estava preparada para aquela condescendência de um homem tão obstinado.

Ele, aparentemente, era freqüentador habitual do restaurante, por isso ela deixou que pedisse o mesmo prato para os dois. Vendo-o fazer o pedido ao garçom, ela se deu conta da situação inusitada em que se encontrava. Já fazia alguns anos que não saía para jantar com um homem que mal conhecia. Temeu de tal for ma as possíveis conseqüências desse tipo de relacionamento que suas mãos começaram a tremer e seu coração disparou. Quando ele procurou obter sua aprovação para a escolha dos pratos, simplesmente acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, concordando, para não deixá-lo perceber seu embaraço.

E não se arrependeu por isso. Estava tudo perfeito. Comeram um belo assado de cordeiro regado a molho de menta, acompanhado de um vinho branco muito leve e gelado. Como sobremesa, uma saborosa mousse de chocolate seguida de licor de laranja. Ao terminar, Sakura sentia-se flutuar.

\- Devo dizer que você foi uma ótima companhia para o jantar. Julgava que tivesse medo de comer um pouco mais e engordar - Sasuke comentou assim que ela terminou a sobremesa, recostando-se na cadeira enquanto bebericava o café que pedira após o jantar - Agora vamos ao que interessa - disse ele - Que tal me explicar por que nossa amiga Ino me deu o seu nome de solteira ?

\- Sinceramente, não sei. Como eu já lhe disse antes, não sou casada. - Sakura se interrompeu, temendo retomar o assunto da noite em que se conheceram.

\- Mas já foi a sra. Yakushi um dia - ele a sondou.

\- Sim. Agora sou divorciada.

Seu tom era de quem pretendia encerrar o assunto, mas Sasuke insistiu, demonstrando em sua persistência a mesma força que exibia nos braços musculosos.

\- Ele a abandonou ? - quis saber.

\- Não. Eu me divorciei - respondeu ela firme e pausadamente, ressaltando seu orgulho próprio.

\- Você se cansou de restrições ou decidiu que era muito jovem para manter-se presa ?

\- Nenhuma das duas razões - ela retrucou, fuzilando-o com o olhar - O que aconteceu não é da conta de ninguém, além da minha.

Sakura perdeu as esperanças de mudar o conceito de Sasuke a seu respeito. Qualquer coisa que dissesse apenas confirmaria a imagem que ele já formulara na primeira noite. Virou o rosto e olhou pela janela quando percebeu que ele estava estudando-a pensativamente.

\- Estou surpreso por seu marido ter concordado com a separação - ele comentou.

\- Por que diz isso ?

\- Porque você é adorável e misteriosa. Se fosse minha mulher, eu jamais a deixaria ir sem lutar.

A ternura com que ele disse essas palavras a fez sorrir involuntariamente. Aquela conversa estava se tornando muito pessoal.

\- O que Ino disse em seu bilhete ? - Sakura perguntou de repente.

Sasuke aceitou a mudança de assunto com um sorriso perspicaz.

\- Ela se desculpou por nos abandonar, dizendo que sua mãe não tinha lhe deixado escolha. Explicou apenas que desejava levar uma vida a dois e não a três. Por isso eles tinham resolvido começar a vi da longe e voltar daqui a alguns meses, quando a poeira tivesse baixado, segundo as palavras dela. Mas isso explica a fuga de Ino, não a sua - Sasuke voltara a colocá-la contra a parede.

Estaria ele sondando-a com a finalidade de verificar a sua capacidade para o trabalho ?

\- Tenho as mesmas qualificações de Ino - ela respondeu rapidamente - Mas não se preocupe, pretendo começar a minha experiência nesse novo trabalho morando aqui na cidade, para depois me fixar.

\- Alguma coisa deu errado com os seus planos ?

\- Sim - Sakura olhou-o fixamente - Ouça, se está preocupado com o fato de eu ser ou não capaz para o trabalho...

\- Eu não quis dizer isso - ele a interrompeu - Ainda estou curioso a seu respeito, Sakura Haruno Yakushi. Será esse o seu nome ?

\- Não - ela suspirou, impaciente com a insistência dele no assunto - Ino deve ter-lhe dado meu nome de solteira por que pensou que eu preferiria usá-lo, agora que iria começar uma nova vida.

\- Mas na festa você disse que se chamava Sakura Yakushi. Tal vez ainda não tenha rompido os laços com a antiga vida, como acredita Ino.

Sasuke tocara numa questão indecifrável até mesmo para ela. No dia em que deixara o Tribunal como Sakura Haruno novamente, tencionara usar este nome a partir daí e desligar-se de tudo que lhe lembrasse a vida com Kabuto.

\- Que diferença faz um sobrenome ? - ela disse de modo displicente, tentando diminuir a importância do problema.

\- Muita - afirmou Sasuke com seriedade - Para que eu crescesse como um Uchiha e não como um Burnett, como desejava a família de minha mãe, foi uma verdadeira luta.

Ele havia alterado o tema da conversa ao perceber seu constrangimento. E Sakura agradeceu mentalmente aquela gentileza.

\- O que aconteceu ? - perguntou ela em seguida.

\- Meu pai, Fugaku Uchiha, havia ido para o Texas se especializar na criação de ovelhas, mais especificamente na praticada em San Angelo, que tem um clima parecido com o daqui. Lá, ele se apaixonou pela filha de um fazendeiro, uma bonita jovem chamada Dorie Burnett. Meu pai não pretendia se casar logo, mas minha mãe descobriu um meio de convencê-lo.

\- Que meio foi esse ? - perguntou Sakura, curiosa.

\- Alegando uma falsa gravidez. E conseguiu o que queria, embora só tivesse tido o primeiro filho aqui na Austrália. Mas, assim que a vida de casada perdeu a graça, minha mãe quis voltar ao Texas, me levando com ela. Eu bati o pé, chorei muito para ficar, mas ela conseguiu a minha guarda e nós partimos para os Esta dos Unidos.

Então Sasuke também sofrera muito. A mente de Sakura levou-a até o menino triste e dividido entre o pai e a mãe e os dois países tão distantes.

\- Quantos anos você tinha quando partiu ? - ela perguntou com ternura.

\- Dez. Eu já não era tão criança para achar divertida a novidade, mas não tive escolha - Vendo o olhar penalizado de Sakura, ele reagiu: - Hei ! Não me olhe assim ! Eu tive a melhor vida que o dinheiro e o poder podem oferecer. Os Burnett possuíam forte influência na região onde morávamos.

\- Mas era o lugar onde você queria estar ?

\- Não. Assim que me permitiram passar umas férias aqui, afeiçoei-me à fazenda Mundo Novo e a este país. Além disso, eu era o último Uchiha e fui forçado a voltar para a Austrália quando meu pai morreu, atingido por um raio, ao consertar as cercas numa tempestade.

\- Sinto muito - ela sussurrou, tocando-lhe o braço - Para os outros, você era uma criança que tinha tudo, mas em seu íntimo teve tristes experiências.

\- O que passou, passou. Não é o que dizem ? - Sasuke perguntou displicente.

Por trás da pretensa indiferença de Sasuke, pensou Sakura, havia um ferimento ainda não cicatrizado. Sasuke era parecido com ela na tentativa de esconder do mundo seu sofrimento. Só não entendia por que a havia escolhido como confidente. Teria pressentido uma afinidade espiritual entre eles ?

\- Chega de falar de mim - disse ele bruscamente - Acredito que Ino a tenha informado sobre o que esperamos de você em Mundo Novo ?

\- Ela me deu uma boa idéia, felizmente.

\- Espero que seja boa o suficiente. Mundo Novo é a propriedade que mais lhe dará trabalho.

A mudança do tom da conversa, de confidencial para profissional, trouxe-a bruscamente à realidade.

\- Estou consciente de sua posição em relação a mim, sr. Uchiha. Ino me esclareceu que, embora seja dono da fazenda Mundo Novo, o senhor não é meu patrão - declarou ela friamente.

\- Tem alguma objeção a ter a mim como patrão ?

\- Eu não disse isso. E sim que nosso relacionamento é entre locador e locatária, entre cliente e administradora da cooperativa.

\- Não sabia que nós tínhamos um relacionamento.

Definitivamente ele queria confundi-la. Antes que pudesse responder, ele pegou a conta de dentro de uma pequena capa de couro. Sakura imediatamente abriu a bolsa, mas foi impedida.

\- Já que eu a convidei, eu pago - Sasuke afirmou ao segurar-lhe a mão.

\- Prefiro pagar a minha parte - ela insistiu.

\- Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ser grata a mim, certo ?

Ele estava perturbadoramente certo.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio durante o vagaroso percurso até o hotel, lamentando essa demora. Sasuke também não disse nada, o que a fez se preocupar com os pensamentos dele. Levou-a até a porta do quarto e já estava se dirigindo à sua porta, quando Sakura sentiu um desejo urgente de tê-lo perto de si por mais tempo.

Ele parou, ainda com a mão na fechadura da porta. O silêncio que se estabeleceu era magnetizante. Vagarosamente, ele caminhou até ela.

\- Você está precisando de alguma coisa ? - ele perguntou num tom muito doce, ao parar a poucos centímetros dela.

\- Sim... quero dizer, não... apenas... - Sakura não conseguia colocar em palavras o seu desejo e olhou-o suplicante.

Talvez tentando ler seus pensamentos, Sasuke continuou a olhá-la por alguns segundos, até que de repente apoiou uma das mãos em suas costas, trazendo-a para perto.

O beijo veio tão docemente que envolveu o corpo de Sakura nu ma onda de calor indescritível. Estavam unidos de tal forma que era impossível não sentir cada músculo rígido de Sasuke se amoldando a ela. Devia ser o vinho ou então alguma erva afrodisíaca nos molhos do jantar que despertara seus sentidos de forma tão intensa depois de anos de indiferença.

A pressão da mão de Sasuke aumentou em suas costas, e isso a fez perceber o poderoso desejo no corpo masculino. Sakura imediatamente tomou consciência da situação perigosa em que se encontrava, e que ela temia que ficasse fora de controle, por isso procurou afastá-lo com as mão espalmadas contra o peito largo.

\- Fugindo da brincadeira outra vez, Sakura ? - ele murmurou, sem se afastar.

Em pânico, ela começou a empurrá-lo.

\- Por favor, deixe-me entrar - ela suplicou.

Mas ele não se moveu, encarando-a de maneira desconcertante.

Como explicar a ele que o toque de um homem trazia-lhe sensações contraditórias de desejo e medo ? Um homem franco e objetivo como ele, acostumado à vida equilibrada do campo, jamais entenderia sua confusão interior. De nada adiantaria se arriscar a um envolvimento, para sofrer novamente. A lembrança de Kabuto ajudou-a a se decidir.

\- Me desculpe... - foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer.

\- Como sempre - disse Sasuke, entredentes - Você tem de aprender a não brincar com as emoções de um homem, como tem feito comigo.

\- O que... pretende fazer ? - Sakura perguntou, assustada.

\- As noites em Mundo Novo são muito solitárias. E cedo ou tarde você se lembrará deste momento e desejará repeti-lo, mas eu não estarei por perto para entrar no seu jogo novamente. Entendeu bem, mocinha ? Boa noite.

Dito isso, ele se virou, dirigindo-se com passos firmes para o quarto. Ao entrar, bateu a porta com força, deixando-a imóvel e perplexa.

* * *

**P. S:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Valerie Parv, que foi publicado na série de romances "Sabrina", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

Depois de uma noite mal dormida, Sakura não se surpreendeu por ter descido ao restaurante do hotel antes de Sasuke. Sabia que ele estava acordado, pelos sons que vinham de seu quarto, mas não o ouvira sair para usar o banheiro. Ele estava evitando-a deliberadamente, e só apareceu para o café cinco minutos depois dela. Estava com os cabelos molhados, penteados para trás, o que o deixava extremamente atraente, os olhos ficavam ainda mais expressivos. Ela sentiu uma pontada de tristeza por tê-lo afastado definitivamente.

\- Bom dia ! Dormiu bem ? - ele cumprimentou-a de modo formal.

\- Sim, obrigada. E você ?

\- Muito bem !

Sakura se perguntou se ele não estaria mentindo também. Depois que ela o deixara, na noite anterior, fora impossível adormecer, sentindo nos lábios o sabor do beijo de Sasuke. Agora seu corpo estava todo dolorido, como se tivesse feito pesados exercícios. Julgara estar imune a essas coisas. Afinal, não era nenhuma adolescente, mas ele conseguia mexer com os seus instintos mais adormecidos. A simples idéia de estar perdendo o controle sobre o seu próprio corpo a apavorava.

Disfarçadamente, ela observou-o enquanto ele folheava o cardápio. Vestindo jeans e camisa pólo branca, parecia um saudável esportista. Pôs-se a observar os detalhes, como seus dedos longos segurando o papel, as unhas muito bem cortadas e limpas para um fazendeiro. Ela ainda não estava preparada para um homem como Sasuke Uchiha e talvez nunca estivesse. Que espécie de fascínio teria ele para provocar de tal forma seus sentidos ?

\- Está tudo bem com você ? - perguntou ele, ao vê-la suspirar.

\- Sim. Eu estava inspirando um pouco de ar puro - ela disfarçou as emoções, pegando o cardápio e folheando-o rapidamente - Não tenho o hábito de comer pela manhã - informou a seguir.

Sasuke olhou para os braços dela, muito finos e frágeis, e comentou:

\- Pelo seu peso, parece que você não tem o hábito de comer em nenhuma refeição, com exceção da noite passada.

\- Não sou algum de seus animais de competição, que têm de ter o peso controlado - Sakura retrucou, mordaz, por achar que Sasuke só pretendia humilhá-la com aquele comentário - Suco de laranja e um café preto - ela ordenou à garçonete, que esperava o pedido, ao seu lado.

\- E ovos com bacon para dois - Sasuke acrescentou - Mais meia porção de batatas assadas na manteiga.

\- O senhor não desiste mesmo, sr. Uchiha ! Estamos na Austrália, e não nos Estados Unidos - a jovem piscou para Sakura - Sempre digo isso a ele, quando ele vem tomar café aqui.

\- Não pode me condenar apenas por tentar - ele brincou.

\- Está desperdiçando seu dinheiro pedindo comida para mim - disse Sakura com determinação, assim que a garçonete se foi - Não comerei nada.

\- Você só faz o que lhe dá na cabeça. Não aceita argumentos de ninguém ?

Sakura nada comentou. Tinha algo mais importante para dizer-lhe.

\- Decidi não ir para a Fazenda Mundo Novo.

\- Posso saber por que mudou de idéia ?

\- Você deve entender melhor que ninguém o motivo, depois de... ontem à noite.

Sasuke sorriu vitorioso, como se tivesse ouvido exatamente o que desejava.

\- Na noite passada, segundo me lembro, nós jantamos e dissemos boa noite à sua porta.

\- Você se recorda apenas do que lhe interessa agora, mas me deixe refrescar sua memória. O senhor veio com uns avanços fora de hora e depois, porque me recusei a aceitá-los, ameaçou tornar a minha vida na Fazenda Mundo Novo bastante desagradável.

O sorriso dele se desvaneceu, e sua expressão se tornou severa.

\- Parece que sua memória também não está muito boa - ele começou - Foi você quem me chamou, dando a entender que esperava esses avanços. E a única ameaça que fiz foi de deixá-la sozinha. Se considera isso desagradável é porque minha companhia lhe daria prazer.

\- Ora, seu presunçoso... - ela quis retrucar, mas foi interrompida.

\- O problema é que a senhorita não sabe o que quer e eu não devo ser culpado por isso.

\- Eu sinto muito se lhe dei a impressão de querer...

\- Fazer amor comigo? - Sasuke completou, com olhar malicioso - Sim, duas vezes, se incluirmos a noite da festa de Ino.

\- Você não pode entender que eu estou despreparada para o trabalho em Mundo Novo e me deixar partir ? - suplicou Sakura, juntando as mãos à frente do rosto.

\- Não ! - ele foi categórico - Por muitas razões. Primeiro, encontrar uma assessora especializada em agropecuária é mui to raro. Segundo, eu estou com bastante trabalho e não terei tempo de procurar uma substituta. E, se quer uma terceira razão, pense em sua amiga, que depende de você.

\- Não vejo em que eu possa prejudicar Ino - disse Sakura, revoltada com mais essa chantagem.

\- Eu trabalho com Ino há quatro anos e aprendi a respeitá-la por seu esforço. Ela começou seu negócio a partir do nada e conseguiu organizar a cooperativa, mas, se abandonar seus clientes agora, não terá como recuperá-los. É assim que você recompensa a sua tentativa de ajudá-la ?

Sasuke conseguira lhe dar a única razão que ela não poderia refutar. Ino realmente havia sido a única pessoa amiga naquele ano de decepções e sofrimentos. Não apenas dando-lhe apoio moral, mas financeiro. Se tivesse conseguido convencê-lo de que não seria capaz de assumir sua incumbência, tudo estaria resolvido. Mas agora ela também se via comprometida.

Consciente do olhar dele, Sakura baixou a cabeça. Seu corpo se recusava a esconder a verdade. Desejava-o. Mas a causa de sua relutância Sasuke jamais saberia.

Eles chegaram a Mundo Novo por volta do meio-dia.

\- Pensei tê-lo ouvido dizer que nós já tínhamos chegado à fazenda - comentou Sakura, depois de quinze minutos trafegando por uma trilha de terra batida que cortava extensas pastagens.

\- Eu disse, mas temos um bom pedaço de chão a percorrer até chegarmos à sede. Mundo Novo tem dez mil hectares.

Ele a informou também de que, além da criação de ovelhas, cultivava centenas de hectares de trigo, aveia e feno para a forragem das duzentas cabeças de gado de corte de primeira qualidade, cujo pasto ficava à beira do rio. Ino lhe dissera que Mundo Novo poderia ser comparada a uma pequena cidade, mas constatar isso pessoalmente era muito diferente.

Sua surpresa foi maior quando a casa principal emergiu de um frondoso bosque, como numa pintura campestre. Ligava-se a outras casas menores por um caramanchão carregado de videiras, cujas uvas verdinhas brilhavam ao sol como esmeraldas.

Um homem alto e musculoso, de cabelos loiros e espetados, vestindo calça de brim cinza e camisa xadrez veio recebê-los.

\- Bom dia, patrão! - ele cumprimentou de modo efusivo.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, esta é nossa assessora, Sakura Yakushi - informou Sasuke.

\- Você é o administrador da fazenda, não ?

\- Sou, mas só quando Hinata me deixa trabalhar - ele falou, piscando o olho - Ela é minha esposa, e está louca para conhecê-la.

Sakura sentiu uma afinidade muito grande com aquele homem, o que lhe trouxe uma sensação de alívio, pois já não se encontrava à mercê de Sasuke Uchiha.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, olhando tudo em volta, enquanto os dois conversavam.

\- Bem, nós discutiremos o resto em meu escritório - disse Sasuke, de repente - Agora, eu preciso alojar Sakura.

\- Desculpe, eu me distraí relatando as novidades - o administrador sorriu com espontaneidade - Deixo-a, então, sob os cuidados do patrão.

Resistindo ao impulso de chamá-lo de volta, ela olhou desoladamente para o homem que se afastava a passos rápidos. Perguntou-se qual seria o seu chalé, ao ver que havia vários em torno da sede.

Sasuke pegou sua bagagem e empurrou com o pé a porta de tela nos fundos da casa.

\- Você dormirá aqui e fará as suas refeições comigo.

Sakura ficou paralisada. Morar sob o mesmo teto que Sasuke era algo que não estava previsto. Ter moradia particular na fazenda fora uma das razões que a levaram a aceitar a proposta.

\- Me disseram que eu teria as minhas próprias acomodações, e eu estou preparada para pagar o quanto pedir de aluguel - informou ela com firmeza.

\- Tem razão. Esse foi o acordo que eu fiz com Ino. Mas decidi aproveitar o período em que ela estará fora para reformar seu chalé. É bem maior do que o ocupado por Naruto e Hinata, e pretendo alojá-los lá, agora que estão esperando outro bebê.

Ele tinha se preocupado com todos, menos com ela.

\- Mas eu prefiro ter privacidade. Certamente há outro lugar disponível.

\- Há os estábulos... a estrebaria... - ele falou com a mão sob o queixo, fingindo meditar.

\- Refiro-me a outro chalé - Sakura esclareceu, entredentes, já irritada com aquela brincadeira.

\- Estão todos ocupados - Sasuke informou, também mal-humorado. - Escute, o seu quarto já está pronto e seu escritório foi montado ao lado do meu. O que há de tão horrível nisso ? Achei que você ficaria feliz por dormir aqui, livre do assédio de cobras, aranhas e escorpiões.

Ao ouvir isso, ela estremeceu involuntariamente. Sabia das conseqüências de se viver no campo, pois nascera e crescera numa cidade pequena do interior.

\- Você devia ter me contado sobre a mudança de local lá em Walgett - ela comentou, resignada.

\- Aposto como você teria a mesma reação que teve aqui. Eu esperava que, vendo seus aposentos, você pudesse se entusiasmar e me dar razão. Eles se parecem com você.

Sakura tinha a impressão de que, quanto mais o tempo passava, menores se tornavam suas possibilidades de escolha. Teria de acompanhá-lo, apesar de estar furiosa com seu comportamento impositivo. Era o homem menos indicado por quem se apaixonar depois do que passara com Kabuto. Seria torturante partilhar com ele o mesmo teto. Mas, apesar de seu aborrecimento, logo ela constatou que a casa principal era um lugar aconchegante. Imaginara uma casa simples de fazenda com verduras frescas sobre mesas de madeira e caldeirões de doce caseiro fervendo em fogões a lenha. Mas, depois de cruzar o amplo hall, se deparou com uma bonita sala de estar, com móveis de imbuia em estilo colonial e poltronas de couro. Gostaria de percorrer os outros cômodos, mas Sasuke não lhe deu oportunidade, anunciando que seu quarto ficava no andar de cima, ao mesmo tempo que subia os degraus.

\- Vou deixá-la à vontade - ele falou, pondo sua mala no meio do quarto e saindo em seguida.

Ela olhou ao redor, curiosa. O quarto ensolarado tinha as paredes forradas com papel cor de palha. A mobília de vime reforçava os tons pastéis, só quebrados pelo colorido da colcha de retalhos. Uma porta dupla de venezianas dava para uma varanda envidraçada que permitia avistar um lindo jardim logo abaixo. Voltando para dentro, percebeu outra porta que levava ao quarto de vestir, com um enorme guarda-roupa, onde suas coisas ficariam perdidas. Uma das portas do móvel era a entrada do banheiro privativo.

Sentiu-se envergonhada por seus protestos precipitados. Aqueles aposentos eram excelentes e não valia a pena se torturar se apenas teria contato com Sasuke durante as refeições e nas reuniões de negócios. Poderia passar as noites lendo ou fazendo crochê e dificilmente se cansaria da vista magnífica que teria da varanda. Só esperava que ele não continuasse a tomar decisões em seu lugar, mesmo sabendo que muitas vezes fossem acertadas. Aborrecida com a própria ambigüidade, Sakura resolveu desfazer as malas e se alojar.

Uma hora mais tarde, depois de tomar um banho rápido e de trocar de roupa, sentindo-se mais leve e relaxada, ela resolveu conhecer o resto da casa, especialmente seu escritório, onde poderia ler o bilhete que Ino lhe deixara. Descendo para o _hall,_ explorou os cômodos que saíam dele. A sala de jantar tinha uma linda lareira cravada na pedra. Ao lado ficava a cozinha de fazenda que Sakura imaginara, mas muito limpa e bem decorada com armários e prateleiras de cedro repletos de porcelanas pintadas a mão. Ao sair, atravessou o caramanchão e chegou ao conjunto de chalés onde deveriam ficar os escritórios.

A primeira porta que ela abriu dava para um grande cômodo, nada organizado, com uma mesa forrada de couro puído sobre a qual se amontoavam pilhas de papéis e revistas sobre agropecuária. A prateleira atrás da mesa estava repleta de troféus prateados e dourados, referentes a concursos e exposições de gado e de ovelhas. Aquele devia ser o escritório de Sasuke, ela concluiu, saindo rapidamente e fechando a porta atrás de si. Não queria dar a impressão de estar bisbilhotando.

A sala ao lado parecia ser a sua. Tinha duas mesas contíguas. Numa delas, ficava um microcomputador, com o qual felizmente já estava familiarizada. Toda a sala estava em perfeita ordem e, conhecendo Ino, podia estar certa de que as fichas se encontravam em seus devidos lugares.

Sakura sorriu ao imaginar Ino vivendo com o marido numa beira de praia em alguma das Ilhas Fiji. Sentiu uma pontada de inveja da amiga. Não que quisesse ver diminuída a felicidade dela, mas gostaria de saborear um pouco do prazer de estar junto do homem amado. Rejeitando esse sentimento de autocompaixão, ela sentou-se à frente de sua mesa para abrir um envelope de cor amarela, tendo como sobrescrito apenas seu nome: Sakura. Ino parecia fazer questão de que ela o lesse antes de qualquer outra coisa.

Objetiva, como sempre, a amiga não perdera tempo com formalidades e fora direto ao assunto.

"Eu não posso deixar mamãe dirigir meu casamento como se fosse um de seus grupos de caridade. Sei que minha resolução irá trazer alguns problemas, mas tenho certeza de que poderá seguir sozinha. E estarei em dívida com você por muito tempo."

Ela meneou a cabeça ao ler essas palavras. Jamais poderia retribuir à altura toda a ajuda da amiga até aquele dia.

"Perdoe-me, Sakura, por favor", prosseguia a carta. "Sei que seu trabalho em Mundo Novo será um sucesso. Deixei todos os passos necessários programados no computador. Não se preocupe. Quando voltarmos, espero ficar dois meses com Sai em nossa nova casa. Então estarei pronta para dirigir os negócios novamente. Até lá, sei que você já terá tido tempo para decidir o que fazer a partir dessa experiência e que estará em ótimas mãos aí em Mundo Novo. Um beijo, Ino".

Olhando para a carta, Sakura se perguntou se a amiga não teria fugido também para ajudá-la, afinal, ambas estavam lutando pela liberdade de conduzir suas próprias vidas. Se fosse verdade, ela teria mais uma razão para se obrigar a se sair bem nos negócios da cooperativa. Ergueu os olhos para deparar-se com Sasuke apoiado no batente da porta, braços cruzados, avaliando-a indiscretamente. Então se recostou na cadeira, procurando fitá-lo com fingida displicência.

\- Ainda não me aprofundei no esquema que Ino me deixou, mas em pouco tempo terei tudo sob controle - disse ela, friamente.

\- É bom ouvir isso. E quanto ao quarto ?

\- É lindo ! - Sakura não pôde esconder o entusiasmo.

Como Sasuke continuava a olhá-la, ela mudou imediatamente a expressão do rosto, tornando-se mais séria.

\- Há algum problema ? - perguntou ela.

\- Não sei se é exatamente um problema, mas você muda de tom por qualquer razão.

\- Você está imaginando coisas - ela retrucou, desviando o olhar - É que estou me acostumando aos poucos com esse lugar ainda estranho para mim.

\- Sinto que é algo mais sério, mas não é problema meu, certo ? Quero somente lhe informar que estarei na porta ao lado, caso você precise de ajuda. Meu escritório está aberto a qualquer pessoa que me procure, aliás.

Então a oferta não era exclusivamente para ela, pensou Sakura, ruborizada por ter desejado que fosse diferente. Mas teria de se conformar, pois era a única culpada por tê-lo afastado. Sasuke havia deixado bem claro que era um homem de palavra e demonstrara convicção ao afirmar que um dia imploraria por suas carícias. Porém, nada a levaria a uma atitude desse tipo. Tudo que teria de investir num relacionamento ela já havia dedicado à tentativa de conviver com Kabuto.

\- Obrigada por tudo - ela agradeceu de modo formal.

\- Não tem de quê. Agora, peço licença para me retirar, pois tenho uma reunião marcada com Uzumaki.

Ele se despediu, dando-lhe as costas.

Afastando da mente as recordações que só lhe traziam amargura, ela sentou-se à frente do computador e procurou na gaveta o disquete com as instruções de Ino. Percebeu que se tratava da rotina aprendida na faculdade. Suas principais tarefas seriam fazer a contabilidade e preparar o balanço para o final da estação, entre dezenas de afazeres que surgiriam no dia-a-dia. A amiga lhe contara que muitas vezes tivera de trabalhar fora do escritório, contando carneiros no pasto e chegando até mesmo a medicá-los e reuni-los. Sakura, porém, vendo a imensa quantidade de trabalho burocrático para fazer, achava que teria sorte se conseguisse cavalgar.

Mas só na hora do almoço do dia seguinte pôde ter uma idéia do que realmente esperava por ela em termos de trabalho, pois se mantivera ocupada por aproximadamente quatro horas com todas as notas fiscais atrasadas.

O telefone tocou, despertando-a de sua concentração.

\- Alô !

\- Meu nome é Hinata Uzumaki. Você tem planos para o almoço, hoje ?

\- Eu estava mesmo pensando em assaltar uma geladeira, sra. Uzumaki - ela brincou.

\- Então venha e assalte a minha - emendou a mulher - E, por favor, me chame de Hinata. Eu não sou tão velha assim.

Sakura logo teve oportunidade de constatar isso, quando chegou ao chalé dos Uzumaki, do outro lado do jardim. Hinata era uma jovem de média estatura que tinha olhos perolados muito brilhantes, que se destacavam no seu rosto. Os cabelos azuis-escuros presos num coque, associados ao modo simples de se vestir, lhe davam a típica aparência de uma moradora de fazenda. Simpatizou de imediato com ela.

\- Você não precisa falar comigo apenas por telefone - disse Sakura ao sentar-se no sofá - Pode entrar em meu escritório quando desejar.

\- Eu sabia que você tinha muito trabalho e não queria perturbá-la - explicou Hinata - Mas sei também que precisa de companhia, pois é muito solitário viver naquela casa imensa.

\- É sempre assim desabitada ? - ela quis saber.

\- A maior parte do tempo. O patrão não gosta de governantas. Ele acha que pode muito bem cuidar das suas coisas sozinho. Tem como empregado apenas o cozinheiro, Asuma, e paga uma vez por semana uma das colonas da fazenda para fazer a faxina.

\- E você sabe por que ele prefere assim? - perguntou Sakura.

\- Acho que o patrão se cansou de viver cercado de emprega dos nos Estados Unidos, e agora não os quer por perto.

Pelo que ela conhecia de seu anfitrião, não poderia esperar outro tipo de comportamento.

Essa conversa inicial aproximou-as ainda mais. Sakura se sentiu tão à vontade que parecia ser amiga de Hinata há muito tempo.

\- Você parece conhecer todo mundo por aqui - comentou ela.

\- Pareço saber da vida de todos, você quer dizer - Hinata sorriu com olhar malicioso - Não fique espantada. Todo lugar tem alguém que precisa saber de tudo para informar aos outros. E eu sou essa pessoa.

Sem saber o que retrucar diante de tal franqueza, ela procurou mudar de assunto.

\- Ino me disse que você tem um menino.

\- Oh! Sim, Boruto. Acredito que ela a tenha prevenido a respeito dele. É um terror ! Mete-se em tudo, inclusive no escritório de Ino, porque ele a adora.

\- Onde está seu filho agora ? - Sakura perguntou, olhando ao redor.

\- Na escolinha - respondeu Hinata, suspirando aliviada.

\- Ele viaja todos os dias até Walgett ?

\- Não ! A cooperativa construiu uma escola num terreno doa do pelo patrão. É apenas uma grande sala onde todas as crianças têm aula ao mesmo tempo. Aproveite para visitá-la nesse período em que vai ficar por aqui.

\- Bem... talvez eu vá.

Sakura se traiu pela insegurança de sua resposta. Não conseguia se imaginar visitando uma escola repleta de crianças da idade que Yoko deveria ter agora. Nesse momento, percebeu que a perda da filha ainda a afetava muito. Ver a tranqüila gravidez de Hinata e ouvi-la falar do filho pequeno era mais do que poderia suportar.

\- Algum problema ? - perguntou Hinata, preocupada - Você ficou pálida de repente.

\- Eu estou bem. Deve ser o calor - improvisou Sakura - Orange, a cidade onde nasci, é bem menos quente.

Hinata se levantou e ligou o ar-condicionado, que imediatamente inundou a sala com uma lufada de ar frio.

\- Eu deveria ter previsto que você ainda não estaria acostumada a esse clima - ela se desculpou.

Ela sentiu-se aliviada, muito mais por ter conseguido dissimular seus sentimentos do que pelo ar fresco que amenizara o calor.

\- Você não é casada ? Pelo menos é o que eu presumo - comentou a dona da casa, como que adivinhando-lhe os pensamentos.

\- Não. Mas me casei um dia e agora estou divorciada.

\- Isso acontece muito ultimamente. Agradeço a Deus pela sorte de ter encontrado o homem certo.

Inesperadamente, os olhos de Sakura se encheram de lágrimas.

Ela virou o rosto, mas não antes de Hinata tê-las percebido.

\- Eu disse alguma coisa que a entristeceu ?

\- Não, de modo algum - Sakura a tranqüilizou, enxugando o rosto com as costas da mão - Eu é que fico com pena de mim mesma ao ouvi-la falar de seu casamento feliz.

Hinata se ergueu e foi sentar-se a seu lado, tomando-lhe as mãos.

\- Espero que você não tenha condenado todos os casamentos só por causa de uma experiência negativa. Eu e Naruto somos a prova de que pode dar certo.

\- Eu estou bem sozinha - ela insistiu - A vida de solteira tem suas compensações. A liberdade de ir para onde se quiser e de assumir um trabalho, por exemplo. Eu jamais poderia ter vindo para cá se ainda fosse casada.

O olhar de Hinata revelava perspicácia. Ela percebera o desafio que essa nova experiência representava para Sakura. Mas, discretamente, nada comentou, conduzindo-a pela mão até a mesa posta com saladas variadas e bifes grelhados com arroz.

Encorajando Hinata a falar durante o almoço, Sakura ficou sabendo bastante sobre as atividades mais comuns na região e sobre as pessoas que ali trabalhavam.

\- Estou surpresa ao ver que Sasuke Uchiha ainda é um homem solteiro - Sakura se surpreendeu fazendo esse comentário.

\- Não foi por falta de tentativa de várias moças da região - Hinata esclareceu sorrindo - Ele é o solteirão mais cobiçado das planícies. Mas estou quase convencida de que Sasuke se casou com a fazenda e com sua pesquisa.

\- A grama perene - disse ela, lembrando-se do que ele comentara na festa de Ino.

\- Vejo que já ouviu falar do projeto preferido do patrão. Será um grande feito conseguir uma alimentação perene para os animais. Só que não lhe deixa tempo para as atividades sociais. De tempos em tempos, ouve-se o nome dele ligado ao de uma herdeira rica do lugar, mas nada de sério acontece.

\- Isso certamente são só mexericos - comentou Sakura, recordando-se da referência de Sasuke à sua reputação com as mulheres.

\- Eu não apostaria nisso. Nosso Sasuke é um homem normal e viril. Duvido muito que ele esteja levando uma vida de monge na casa grande.

Descontente com o rumo da conversa, ela olhou para o relógio de pulso.

\- Já é tarde. Preciso voltar ao trabalho. Muito obrigada pelo almoço, Hinata, estava uma delícia !

\- Volte sempre e venha também para o café da manhã, como Ino costumava fazer. Por enquanto, eu ainda posso me mover com facilidade, mas, quando a barriga crescer muito, não poderei ficar andando pela fazenda e precisarei de você para me contar as novidades - disse Hinata, acariciando o abdômen.

Sakura apenas sorriu, agradecendo novamente pela recepção. No trajeto até o escritório, se perguntava quanto de verdade haveria nos boatos a respeito de Sasuke. Ele seria um mulherengo ?

Só ao se sentar à frente do computador, deu-se conta de que estava preocupada com a vida pessoal dele. Aos poucos, passou a se concentrar no trabalho que havia programado para aquela tarde.

Aproximando-se a hora do jantar, porém, seus pensamentos voltaram-se para Sasuke. Talvez por saber que jantaria em sua companhia. Não podia negar para si mesma o quanto se sentia atraída por ele. Tratava-se de um a sentimento muito mais forte que o experimentado ao lado de Kabuto.

\- Mais uma razão para manter-se alerta - disse ela para si mesma, tentando se convencer.

Só não podia impedir que a sua pulsação se acelerasse e que a temperatura de seu corpo subisse toda vez que Sasuke se aproximava.

* * *

**P. S.: **Nos vemos no Capítulo 4.


	4. Chapter 4

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Valerie Parv, que foi publicado na série de romances "Sabrina", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

Três semanas mais tarde, após terminar o dia de trabalho, Sakura resolveu escrever uma carta para os pais.

Sem esforço, conseguiu mostrar alegria por estar vivendo nu ma fazenda onde havia novidades todos os dias. Descreveu as idas e vindas entre as propriedades da região para exercer seu trabalho de administração da cooperativa. Relatou também a assustadora tempestade de areia que assolara Mundo Novo no dia anterior.

Montes de areia que haviam sido retirados das casas ainda jaziam nos pátios. As plantas nos vasos e até mesmo o parreiral se mostrava com as folhas esbranquiçadas e murchas devido à pesada atmosfera. Nuvens muito escuras tinham se formado a noroeste, mas, quando comentara que aquilo era prenúncio de chuva iminente, alguns moradores da fazenda que com ela conversavam na tarde anterior tinham conseguido convencê-la do contrário.

\- Já vimos muitas nuvens como estas nos últimos meses, mas elas não derramaram nenhuma gota de chuva - afirmara um deles - Se não tivermos uma boa tempestade com urgência, haverá racionamento de água no verão.

Apenas quando ia escrever a respeito do dono da fazenda foi que sua caneta ficou paralisada sobre o papel. Por que a dificuldade em incluí-lo entre as suas amenidades ?

Após o último jantar que fizeram juntos, Sakura finalmente tivera de encarar o fato de que Sasuke Uchiha se tornara alguém muito especial em sua vida.

Cumprindo sua palavra, Sasuke estava sendo polido e amigável, nada mais do que isso. Chegara até mesmo a pedir desculpas quando suas mãos se tocaram ao tentarem pegar o sal ao mesmo tempo. Era um homem tão gentil e másculo ! Fora mesmo uma tolice repelir um relacionamento mais íntimo com ele.

Por um momento, ela se imaginou como a senhora de Mundo Novo.

Poderia ajudar Sasuke a dirigir a propriedade, mas, como esposa, teria de partilhar sua cama...

\- Não !

Inconscientemente, ela gritara. Só se dando conta disso quando Sasuke abriu a porta de seu escritório com expressão preocupada.

\- Há algo errado ? - ele perguntou.

\- Não, obrigada. Está tudo bem. Eu me assustei sozinha - mentiu Sakura.

Sasuke caminhou até ela, parando ao seu lado com as mãos apoiadas sobre a mesa, fazendo com que os seus rostos ficassem muito próximos.

\- Você não parece estar bem - disse ele baixinho - O que a assustou ?

\- N...nada.

Como falar a verdade, se fora a imaginação de estar na cama ao lado dele que a fizera perder o controle ?

\- É por nada que está me olhando assim tão pálida ? Essa não é a cor bronzeada que você adquiriu aqui - ele falava de modo provocante.

\- Pensei que a fita da máquina de escrever fosse uma grande aranha sobre minha mesa - ela mentiu, forçando um sorriso.

\- Isso parece bem possível - ele concordou, pegando o emaranhado de fita.

Sakura suspirou aliviada por tê-lo convencido com a sua mentira infantil.

\- Eu estou bem agora - ela informou, para parecer mais convincente.

Mas, ao invés de voltar ao seu escritório, ele pegou um copo de água gelada da garrafa sobre a mesa e sentou-se na poltrona à frente dela. Sakura esperou em silêncio que ele bebesse a água, perguntando-se o que mais desejaria dela, além da bebida. A não ser quando os negócios o obrigavam, Sasuke evitava conversar durante o dia.

\- Eu tenho de ir à Fazenda Robina amanhã. Já que eles são sócios da cooperativa, achei que você gostaria de ir comigo - ele disse, finalmente.

Tratava-se da fazenda mais distante da região, cujos livros ela estivera examinando há pouco.

\- Gostaria, sim - concordou ela - Já tentei conversar sobre a contabilidade da Fazenda Robina por telefone, com Iruka Umino, mas pessoalmente será bem mais fácil.

Sasuke imediatamente se pôs de pé, como se já tivesse conseguido o que queria.

\- Então esteja pronta amanhã de manhã após o café. E leve algumas roupas.

\- Por quê ? Nós vamos pernoitar por lá ?

\- Talvez. Apesar de todo mundo dizer que as nuvens escuras nada significam, um temporal pode começar de repente, e nós não poderemos sair de lá até que ele termine.

À noite, em seu quarto, Sakura abriu o guarda-roupa para escolher o que levaria para passar um dia na casa de pessoas que ela nunca havia visto antes. Separou calça jeans e botas de couro de cano alto, que ela costumava usar para cavalgar, além de uma camisa de manga comprida, para proteger a pele do pó. Para usar dentro de casa preferira um vestido de jérsei, que não amassaria na mala.

Ao terminar, ela sentou-se na beira da cama e olhou para fora através do vidro da varanda, vendo apenas a escuridão da noite, sem luar ou estrelas, pois o céu continuava nublado. A idéia de passar um dia todo com Sasuke provocava-lhe as já conhecidas batidas descompassadas do coração e deixava-a tremendamente ansiosa.

Chocada, ela se deu conta da solidão em que se encontrava. Exatamente como ele prenunciara naquela noite em que eles tinham se beijado no hotel em Walgett. Era ridículo fantasiar uma relação amorosa com um homem como Sasuke, que dificilmente iria se contentar com beijos e abraços. E ela não desejava mais do que isso.

Na manhã seguinte, essa dúvida ainda a acompanhava e de alguma forma se refletia em seu rosto, fazendo com que ele comentasse a respeito de sua expressão ao entrar na caminhonete.

\- Não me olhe com tanta ansiedade. Estou habituado a viajar nessa região.

\- Não duvido disso. É que dormi mal esta noite - disse Sakura com sinceridade.

\- Você poderá dormir na viagem.

Ele entregou-lhe uma frasqueira de plástico.

\- O que é ? - ela perguntou.

\- O café que você não tomou ainda. Asuma deve ter colocado ovos cozidos, maçãs e sanduíches.

\- É muito gentil de sua parte - disse Sakura, sentindo-se grata.

Depois de uma hora de estrada de terra batida, a chuva que Sasuke havia previsto começou a cair. Os pingos foram tão fracos no início que Sakura julgou ser apenas uma nuvem passageira. Mas a reação dele foi mais otimista.

\- Ela está só começando, querida. Finalmente !

Suas palavras logo se confirmaram. Gradativamente os pingos se tornaram pesados e rápidos, transformando-se num forte aguaceiro. Ao redor deles, a terra, há tanto tempo ressecada, logo ficou encharcada.

Apesar de assustador, o temporal era mais do que bem-vindo depois de meses sem uma gota de chuva.

\- Isso não é fantástico ? - perguntou ele, dando uma gargalhada.

Ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça, aspirando o ar com força, para sentir o cheiro bom da terra molhada. Sasuke abaixou o vidro da porta, colocando o braço para fora sob o aguaceiro. Sakura seguiu seu exemplo, sentindo com prazer o toque da água fria em sua pele.

Eles prosseguiram em silêncio. O barulho da chuva caindo implacável sobre o teto da caminhonete não permitia uma conversa em tom normal. Mas, quando tiveram de atravessar um lamaçal mais profundo, Sakura começou a se preocupar.

De repente o veículo atolou, e ele não conseguia tirá-lo do lugar por mais que acelerasse.

\- Não podemos buscar ajuda em alguma fazenda ? - ela perguntou em voz alta devido ao barulho do motor associado ao da chuva forte que batia sobre o capô.

\- Tenho essa esperança também.

\- Quer dizer que nós podemos ficar atolados por muito tempo ?

\- Não sei. Estamos na margem de um córrego há muito tempo seco, mas, se continuar a chover assim, ele poderá provocar uma enchente em poucos minutos. É com isso que temos de nos preocupar agora.

A estrada de terra batida desaparecera de repente, transformando-se num traiçoeiro lodaçal. O temporal continuava tamborilando inexoravelmente no teto do veículo. Ao redor deles, a terra parecia sorrir agradecida. As folhas verdes dos pequenos arbustos balançavam ao sabor do vento e da chuva, como se estivessem festejando a chegada das águas.

Quando conseguiu desatolar a caminhonete, Sasuke dirigiu-a para o alto de uma elevação e parou.

\- Teremos de esperar aqui - ele declarou, finalmente olhando em sua direção.

\- Você quer dizer que nós vamos passar a noite aqui ? - Sakura perguntou, embora já soubesse a resposta.

\- Há um alojamento para viajantes depois daquela pastagem - ele explicou, apontando - Vamos ficar bem molhados até chegarmos lá, mas acho melhor do que tentar dormir no carro.

Sakura concordou imediatamente. Qualquer lugar seria mais indicado do que a caminhonete para permanecer ao lado de Sasuke. Acompanhando os gestos dele, pegou sua maleta no banco de trás e desceu para a lama da estrada. Prosseguiram seu trajeto com passos difíceis sobre a grama encharcada, até que avistaram uma antiga cabana de madeira. A camisa dela estava tão molhada que colara ao corpo, provocando-lhe calafrios.

\- Você precisa tirar logo essas roupas molhadas antes que pegue uma pneumonia. Trouxe alguma coisa de vestir nessa maleta ? - perguntou Sasuke, ao vê-la tremer.

\- S...sim - ela respondeu após um espirro - Uma camisola e... um vestido de noite.

\- Acho que a camisola é a melhor opção no momento. Vou acender o fogão a lenha para nos aquecer.

A cabana parecia ter sido projetada para uma pousada passageira, deduziu Sakura, observando a mobília rústica, composta de uma cama de madeira, uma mesa e duas cadeiras, além do fogão de pedra a um canto. Tudo num cômodo só.

\- Onde eu vou me trocar ? - ela perguntou a Sasuke, que se encontrava de costas, acendendo o fogo.

\- Aí mesmo. Não vou olhar.

Ela ficou imóvel sem saber o que fazer. Tirar as roupas estando a poucos passos de Sasuke ou continuar molhada, arriscando-se a pegar uma gripe ?

Resistindo ao pudor, ela começou a tirar a camisa, abrindo os primeiros botões, então resolveu pegar a camisola na maleta, mas o zíper emperrou, parecendo estar enroscado em alguma roupa. Não conseguindo sucesso na tentativa de libertá-lo, ela suspirou impaciente.

\- Dê-me isso - Sasuke se virou, tirando-lhe a maleta das mãos.

Imediatamente, Sakura cruzou os braços à frente dos seios, protegendo-os de um possível olhar curioso, mas Sasuke estava atento apenas ao trabalho de abrir o zíper.

\- É isso o que você está procurando ? - ele perguntou, segurando a camisola de flanela.

Sakura correspondeu à sua atitude formal.

\- Sim, obrigada - ela respondeu, pegando a peça de roupa e começando a vesti-la. Mas ele interrompeu os seus movimentos, segurando-lhe o braço.

\- É melhor tirar a roupa molhada antes de pôr a seca.

Como ela não se movia, olhando-o preocupada, ele continuou:

\- Qual o problema com você ? Só vai se despir se eu arrumar outro quarto para mim ?

Percebendo que seu pavor estava sendo ridículo, Sakura resolveu vencê-lo num impulso. Com gestos rápidos, tirou a camisa e o sutiã, jogando-os no chão. Em seguida vestiu a camisola, sentindo-se aquecida.

\- Ótimo ! Agora é a minha vez. Nós não poderíamos nos vestir ao mesmo tempo em tão pouco espaço - explicou Sasuke com tranqüilidade.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Ele pretendia se despir ali, na sua frente !

\- Não há mesmo outro quarto aqui ? - ela perguntou, desesperada.

\- Que eu saiba, você foi casada. Então, já deve ter visto um homem nu muitas vezes - disse Sasuke, com irritação.

Aquele tom agressivo e a lembrança de seu casamento a fizeram reviver o antigo sofrimento. Resolveu recuar sem discussão, indo se encolher no canto da cama, encostada à parede.

Viu-o tirar a camisa molhada e colocá-la sobre a cadeira ao lado do fogão. As chamas davam um tom dourado à pele bronzeada de suas costas largas. Em seguida, ele tirou a calça, deixando à mostra as longas pernas. Mas, em vez de se vestir, veio sentar-se à sua frente na cama.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, em pânico, sentindo-se de volta a Sydney com todo o terror se repetindo. Parecia ver o ex-marido avançando contra ela com violência sem poder gritar para não acordar Yoko, que dormia no quanto ao lado, muito doente. Então reagiu, utilizando a mesma arma de que se valia naquelas circunstâncias, apavorada demais para perceber onde se encontrava e com quem.

De repente, ela se viu com as mãos no rosto de Sasuke e imediatamente retirou-as, olhando para os próprios dedos, com medo de ver sinal de sangue.

\- Meu Deus ! O que eu fiz ? - ela perguntou desesperada, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

\- Quando cheguei perto e tentei tocá-la, você entrou nu ma espécie de transe e começou a arranhar meu rosto com as unhas, aliás bem afiadas.

Sakura descobriu os olhos para ver os arranhões na pele de Sasuke.

\- Sinto muito - ela desculpou-se, arrasada.

\- Eu é que sinto. Mas gostaria de saber quem era eu há alguns minutos.

\- Ninguém. Eu estava assustada, apenas isso - disse ela, com a cabeça entre as mãos. Deveria contar tudo a ele, mas seu sofrimento era grande demais para ser relatado em poucas palavras.

\- Assustada com quem ? - ele quis saber.

Quando Sakura virou o rosto, fugindo ao seu olhar perscrutador, Sasuke segurou-lhe o queixo e a puxou para si. De joelhos, ela teve de encará-lo.

\- De um jeito ou de outro, você terá de me contar. Temos a noite toda para isso - ele foi enfático.

Mas como contar-lhe a verdade, se isso apenas o levaria a sentir pena dela ? Sentiu que as lágrimas inundavam seus olhos, então baixou o rosto.

Sasuke a soltou, afastando-se e sentando-se aos pés da cama.

\- Por que você faz com que eu me sinta como um brutamontes toda vez que me aproximo ? Minha única culpa parece ser o fato de ter me sentido irresistivelmente atraído por você.

Sem saber o que dizer diante da declaração surpreendente de Sasuke, Sakura permaneceu em silêncio enquanto o via caminhar de um lado para o outro. Que costas musculosas ele tinha, e que pele bronzeada ! Sentiu um impulso de acariciá-lo.

De repente, ele voltou-se para encará-la.

\- Parece que não conseguiremos nos entender - ele concluiu.

\- Não sabia que você desejava um entendimento entre nós.

\- Nem eu. Mas vê-la diariamente na fazenda me fez admitir que eu a desejo demais.

Sasuke cerrou o punho, esmurrando a palma da outra mão.

\- É muito azar ! Eu pretendia fazê-la suplicar por meu toque, e agora estou a ponto de lhe implorar para tocá-la - ele riu, sarcástico - O que diriam meus amigos e minha família se soubessem que Sasuke Uchiha está de joelhos por uma mulher ?

Sakura ficou sinceramente chocada com essa confissão. Enquanto imaginava como seria estar nos braços dele, Sasuke fantasiava o mesmo a seu respeito. Parecia impossível que ele a quisesse tanto.

\- Não precisa implorar. Você sabe disso - ela admitiu com doçura.

Ele a fitou, incrédulo.

\- Está dizendo que pode gostar de mim ?

\- Gosto desde o momento em que nos vimos pela primeira vez. É que não tenho facilidade para externar meus sentimentos.

\- É por isso que você me olha assustada toda vez que me aproximo ? - o tom de voz de Sasuke agora demonstrava compreensão.

\- Não é você a razão por que não quero... não posso...

\- Então o que é ? Por Deus ! - Sasuke a interrompeu, impaciente.

Sakura tinha medo de falar. A descoberta de ser correspondida era como um raro presente. Mas temia destruí-lo com poucas palavras. E mais uma vez ela cobriu o rosto, permanecendo emudecida.

Quando ele foi até ela e se ajoelhou sobre a poeira para abraçá-la, encontrou mais uma vez sua resistência. Num choro abafado, ela tentava se libertar, mas aquele abraço se tornava cada vez mais forte.

\- Por favor, não lute comigo, pois não vou machucá-la - ele disse com voz muito doce, como se falasse com uma criança assustada.

Em seguida, afastou alguns fios de cabelo de seu rosto com gestos carinhosos, soltando-a para poder fitá-la.

\- Está tudo bem, não ?

Tremendo da cabeça aos pés, Sakura sorriu em concordância, desejando estar nos braços dele novamente.

\- É assim que eu gosto, minha menina.

Por alguns minutos, ele manteve-a gentilmente presa nos braços. Ondas de pânico a assaltavam, mas ela dizia a si mesma: "Este não é Kabuto e sim Sasuke, o homem de quem você gosta. Mais do isso... ama".

Surpresa com essa constatação, Sakura o encarou de olhos arregalados. Era isso ! Aquele estranho e maravilhoso sentimento que ela nutria por Sasuke era amor !

Como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, ele aproximou os lábios de sua testa, beijando-a com ternura.

\- Você parou de tremer ! - ele exclamou sorrindo.

Era verdade. Como ela poderia ficar assustada, se estava nos braços do homem a quem amava ?

Os lábios de Sasuke desceram até o seu rosto. Mas, quando eles alcançaram-lhe os lábios num beijo ardente, o medo voltou a assaltá-la, mais forte que seu desejo, fazendo-a recuar. Não poderia se entregar tão completamente, tornando-se vulnerável mais uma vez.

\- Por favor, não... - suplicou.

Sasuke afastou os lábios dos dela, mas manteve-a presa.

\- Não o quê ? Fazer amor com você ? É isso o que não quer ?

Sakura concordou em silêncio, desviando o olhar. Pelo menos assim ele teria uma resposta para sua atitude rígida de autodefesa.

\- Não quero fazer amor com você. É isso - ela mentiu. Dessa forma, procurava se dar um tempo para quando estivesse preparada para amá-lo, embora temesse jamais conseguir superar seu medo - E você? - ela perguntou, vendo que ele não reagia.

\- Também não. Eu queria apenas abraçá-la e conversar, mas não pretendia fazer nada que você não desejasse. Entendeu bem ?

Lágrimas de gratidão rolaram pelo rosto de Sakura.

\- Sim, entendi - ela respondeu, encabulada.

\- Ótimo ! - aprovou Sasuke sentando-se ao seu lado na cama, de modo que ambos pudessem se encostar à cabeceira.

\- Sakura, sei que há algo em seu passado que a faz repelir o sexo.

Ela fez menção de interrompê-lo, mas ele continuou:

\- Ouça-me primeiro. Deus sabe o quanto desejo possuí-la. Mas tentarei não fazê-lo até que você esteja pronta para isso. Como acha que me sinto quando a abraço e você reage como se eu fosse espancá-la ?

\- Eu não quero ser assim - justificou ela, cabisbaixa.

\- Mas esse medo será sempre mais forte que você enquanto estiver oculto em sua consciência. Então precisará reaprender as respostas ao toque de um homem, começando desde já. Certo ?

\- S...sim - Sakura concordou, sem convicção.

Sasuke começou a acariciar os seus cabelos, em seguida o seu rosto, com toques muito leves dos dedos. Quando desceu-os até o seu pescoço, ela teve vontade de fugir, com medo do que viria a seguir, mas se conteve.

E não se decepcionou por isso, ao sentir que as ternas carícias direcionavam-se aos seus ombros e às suas costas. Sua respiração, a princípio ofegante, tornou-se compassada. Aquele toque se assemelhava ao roçar de uma pena sobre a pele sensível, provocando-lhe tremores, mas agora só de prazer.

\- Você está bem ? - ele perguntou ao perceber seu estremecimento.

\- Humm... sim... - murmurou ela, maravilhada com a nova sensação que experimentava ao toque de um homem.

Imperceptivelmente, a mão de Sasuke desceu pelo seu braço, indo segurar-lhe os dedos apoiados sobre a coxa. Sakura sentiu o calor daquele toque e instintivamente se aconchegou ao corpo masculino.

Então ele a tomou nos braços, segurando-a no colo, enquanto seus lábios tocavam-lhe a orelha, percorrendo um caminho excitante até o seu pescoço. Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro protetor de Sasuke e suspirou.

Ele permaneceu sustentando suas costas como se a acalentasse, e nesse momento Sakura não pôde resistir. Afastou o rosto do peito de Sasuke e circundou-lhe a nuca com ambas as mãos.

Sua camisola subiu ao se abraçarem, então os dedos macios de Sasuke roçaram-lhe o quadril, indo se infiltrar entre suas per nas, fazendo-a estremecer de prazer. Sua respiração tornou-se ofegante de novo. Era quase insuportável a ansiedade da expectativa pelo próximo movimento dele. Mas ele prolongava esse último momento, mantendo a mão imóvel entre as suas coxas.

A excitação se espalhava por todo o seu corpo como uma chama. Então ela percebeu que desejava mais.

\- Oh, Sasuke, por Deus, faça amor comigo - ela gemeu, suplicante.

Ele a deitou sobre a cama, mas, em vez de possuí-la, levantou-se e caminhou com passos firmes até a mesa, tendo a respiração ofegante.

\- Qual é o problema ? - ela perguntou, vendo-o acender o lampião de querosene.

\- Se eu quiser manter minha promessa de não fazer amor com você, é melhor nós pararmos para comer agora - disse ele, com seriedade.

\- Comer o quê ? Acho que não devem servir lanches por aqui - Sakura não conseguiu deixar de ser irônica.

\- Está esquecendo o seu café.

Ele tinha trazido a frasqueira com os ovos cozidos, os sanduíches e as maçãs. Serviu metade do conteúdo para cada um. Depois, para surpresa de Sakura, pegou uma garrafa de vinho branco.

\- Onde conseguiu isso ? - ela quis saber.

\- Na verdade era um presente pela hospitalidade na Fazenda Robina, mas penso que Aya Umino nos perdoará por termos bebido tudo, nestas circunstâncias.

Sasuke abriu a garrafa com o saca-rolhas de seu canivete e lhe ofereceu a bebida numa caneca de alumínio.

\- Este é para Aya Umino - Sakura brindou, erguendo a caneca como se fosse uma taça.

\- E este é para a mais linda garota das planícies ! - declarou ele, imitando o seu gesto.

Sakura sentiu que corava.

\- Não estou bem certa de merecer esse brinde.

\- Está na hora de você se dar mais valor, Sakura. Não há motivo para esse complexo de inferioridade.

\- Eu acho que não tive muito valor para você agora há pouco.

Sasuke deixou a caneca sobre a mesa e a encarou com seriedade.

\- Vamos deixar bem claro o que aconteceu. Eu lhe disse que estava disposto a esperar o quanto fosse preciso. Quando você estiver preparada, conseguirá me contar o que aconteceu para deixá-la com tanto medo de sexo.

Estaria preparada um dia ? Sakura duvidava disso. Mas se sentia grata pela confiança que Sasuke demonstrava.

\- Você é muito bom para mim, Sasuke !

\- Acho que já ouvi isso antes - ele brincou, entregando-lhe uma maçã.

Eles terminaram o lanche num silêncio que parecia ainda maior na escuridão da cabana. A chuva continuava a tamborilar no teto de zinco, mas não de forma tão estridente como há alguns minutos.

Voltaram a conversar, agora em tom mais calmo, e Sakura pôde conhecer um lado mais jovial de Sasuke, que apreciava a liberdade pelos mesmos motivos que ela, principalmente por amar a natureza e gostar muito de viajar. Isso os aproximava ainda mais, pois partilhavam prazeres idênticos.

\- É tarde - ele falou, encerrando a conversa - Já que não vamos viajar esta noite, é melhor irmos para a cama... dormir - concluiu ele, convicto.

E, para tranqüilizá-la ainda mais, ele fez uma barreira de cobertores e a colocou entre eles na cama. Desse modo, dormiram cada um do seu lado, enrolados em cobertas separadas.

Durante a noite, Sakura acordou e percebeu que o silêncio era total.

\- A chuva parou - ela murmurou.

Sasuke pousou o braço sobre seu abdômen, e ela lhe segurou a mão junto ao seio.

\- Eu sei. Volte a dormir - ordenou ele.

Calma e totalmente relaxada pela proximidade de seu amor, Sakura adormeceu novamente.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 5.


	5. Chapter 5

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Valerie Parv, que foi publicado na série de romances "Sabrina", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

Ao deixarem o seu refúgio na manhã seguinte, com o Sol já alto, encantaram-se ao ver que as flores miúdas da árvore sob a qual ficara a caminhonete tinham coberto todo o seu teto, deixando o veículo com uma capa cor-de-rosa. Em Robina, os Umino estavam alegres, como certamente estariam todos os outros fazendeiros, ao ouvirem no rádio as últimas notícias sobre as chuvas.

\- Nossas ovelhas darão ótima lã e em grande quantidade nesta estação ! - Iruka Umino anunciou com entusiasmo, explicando que isso reabasteceria seus estoques há muito já defasados.

Após terem contatado Mundo Novo para informar que estavam a salvo, eles juntaram-se à celebração geral em Robina.

Quando contaram sobre sua aventura durante a viagem e o fato de terem pernoitado numa horrível cabana para viajantes, os Umino riram muito, mas Haruka, particularmente, lançou a Sakura um olhar interrogativo. Com certeza, não imaginara a simples troca de carícias entre eles e a cama separada por uma barreira de cobertores limitando um contato mais íntimo. Isso seria inverossímil até mesmo para uma criança.

Mais tarde, Sakura olhou para Sasuke, que conversava alegremente com Iruka e agia como se nada de excepcional tivesse se passado na noite anterior. Mas sabia o quanto lhe seria difícil reprimir os desejos até que ela estivesse preparada. Amava esse homem por isso e por todas as atitudes nobres que observava nele. Com esses pensamentos, não conseguira evitar um sorriso.

\- O que eu disse de tão engraçado ? - perguntou-lhe Sasuke ao olhar para ela.

\- Eu estava pensando em coisas agradáveis...

\- Assim como foram para mim - ele entendera a insinuação.

Ambos conseguiam se comunicar em poucas palavras. Sakura surpreendia-se com a mútua identificação que se revelava a cada momento.

Voltaram em silêncio e, ao passarem pela velha e rústica cabana, onde viveram momentos maravilhosos, ela olhou-a com carinho.

\- Conseguiu resolver tudo em Robina ? - ele perguntou de repente, sem desviar os olhos da estrada. Ele se referia aos de talhes administrativos que a levaram até lá.

\- Sim, mas uma coisa ficou pendente - Sakura falou num tom malicioso.

Ele a encarou com olhos arregalados.

\- Meu Deus ! Ela está flertando comigo !

\- Acertou - ela confirmou, corando diante da própria ou sadia, mas sentindo-se bem mais leve.

Se com a quantidade imensa de trabalho em Robina eles não tinham tido tempo para trocas de olhares ou palavras doces, quem sabe agora passasse a ser diferente ?

Ao chegar a Mundo Novo, entretanto, Sasuke foi imediatamente se reunir com Naruto Uzumaki a fim de traçar os novos planos para a estação das chuvas. Sakura o ouviu chegar no escritório ao lado do seu. Olhou algumas vezes para a parede que os separava, se perguntando se Sasuke também pensaria nela durante o trabalho. Não podia tirá-lo da mente nem se quisesse. Era um homem adorável e atencioso ! Talvez um dia se desse a chance de vivenciar totalmente o que sentia por ele.

O telefone tocou, e ela o atendeu imediatamente, ouvindo a voz de Hinata, que a convidava para o lanche da tarde.

\- Dê-me alguns minutos para que eu termine de arquivar alguns documentos no computador e estarei aí - disse Sakura, com alegria sincera.

Nas últimas três semanas, ela se afeiçoara a Hinata. A despeito de sua incontida curiosidade, ela sabia ser amiga, sem reservas e, se fosse preciso, guardaria até mesmo um segredo.

\- Como estão as coisas em Robina ? - Hinata perguntou logo que Sakura se sentou, servindo-se de uma xícara de café e um bolinho caseiro.

\- Muito trabalho - ela admitiu - Eu não via a hora de me livrar de todas as tarefas e, ao mesmo tempo, não sentia vontade de deixá-los.

\- Não me refiro aos negócios - retrucou Hinata, impaciente - Quero saber qual é a nova cor do cabelo de Aya e se sua filha continua vendo aquele jovem elegante chamado Atsushi... do que mesmo ?

Sakura riu com gosto.

\- Hinata, você é mesmo incorrigível ! - ela a repreendeu. Porém aproximou-se para fornecer à amiga todos os detalhes que ela pedira e mais a informação de que a filha dos Umino não só continuava se encontrando com o bonito rapaz como estavam planejando ficar noivos em breve.

\- Eu sabia disso ! - afirmou Hinata com satisfação - Aqueles dois foram feitos um para o outro ! Por falar nisso - ela acrescentou, olhando-a obliquamente -, você e o patrão tiveram uma noite terrível durante o temporal.

Diante da insinuação de que ela e Sasuke teriam também muita coisa em comum, Sakura se defendeu, ofendida.

\- Não foi mesmo uma viagem agradável. A estrada ficou in transitável, e nós tivemos de passar a noite numa cabana de viajantes.

\- E então ? O que aconteceu lá ? - Hinata insistiu, inabalável em sua curiosidade.

\- Nada do que imagina. Você quer insinuar que Sasuke aproveitou a primeira oportunidade que teve para...

\- Avançar sobre você - ela completou, animada - Por quê ? Ele não fez isso ? Céus ! A reputação dele está decaindo... a não ser que você esteja me escondendo algo. Está ?

O rubor nas faces de Sakura revelou a sua resposta.

\- Ah ! Ele realmente tentou ! Mas teve sucesso ?

\- Hinata ! Não vê que não quero falar sobre isso ?

\- Como você preferir - Hinata se rendeu.

De qualquer forma, ela percebeu que, silenciando, apenas reafirmara a reputação de Sasuke. E não havia nada que pudesse fazer para esconder a verdade. Ele bem que tentara, e apenas por um bloqueio seu não conseguira possuí-la.

Procurando pôr um fim àquela conversa, ela se levantou, dirigindo-se à porta de saída. Já do lado de fora, Hinata segurou-a pelo braço.

\- Oh ! Eu quase me esqueci de lhe avisar ! Quando você viajou, um homem esteve aqui, à sua procura.

O coração de Sakura disparou.

\- Um homem ?

\- Sim. E muito atraente, aliás, de cabelos cinzentos, olhos negros e usando um par de óculos. Pensei que fosse um parente seu quando ele disse chamar-se Kabuto Yakushi. Contei a Sasuke hoje pela manhã, mas ele deve ter se esquecido de avisá-la.

Então fora essa a razão para Sasuke ter se distanciado logo que retornaram. Ele devia estar pensando que havia sido usado mais uma vez para provocar ciúme em outro homem, que dessa vez sabia ser seu ex-marido.

\- Ele disse o que desejava ?

\- Não. Mas tive a impressão de que estava louco para vê-la, pois ficou muito chateado quando eu lhe disse que você havia viajado por alguns dias.

\- Você disse-lhe quando eu estaria de volta ?

\- Não pude. Tudo dependia da chuva.

Sakura abraçou a amiga impulsivamente.

\- Deus a abençoe ! - ela exclamou antes de sair, recebendo em troca o olhar espantado de Hinata.

Sakura passou correndo pelo jardim, indo em direção à casa principal e subindo até o seu quarto. Se obedecesse ao primeiro impulso, pegaria as suas coisas e sairia de Mundo Novo antes que Kabuto voltasse. Mas não havia para onde ir, exceto Walgett, onde certamente ele estaria hospedado, pois era a maior cidade da região.

Sem dúvida Kaburo voltaria, pois ele jamais iria segui-la até esse lugar longínquo para desistir diante do primeiro obstáculo. Por que não conseguia entender que não havia mais nada entre eles ?

Ainda sem ter decidido o que fazer, ela ouviu batidas na porta do quarto.

\- Quem é ? - ela perguntou.

\- Sou eu, Sasuke. Posso entrar ?

Vagarosamente, ela foi abrir a porta, voltando-se em seguida para que Sasuke não percebesse seus olhos vermelhos por causa do choro. Mas ele não se deixou enganar e segurou seus ombros, virando-a para si a fim de olhá-la de frente.

\- Você está arrasada ! O que aconteceu ?

\- Hinata não lhe contou que um homem veio me procurar ?

\- Sim, mas eu esqueci de avisá-la. É ele a razão para você estar nesse estado ?

Ela baixou a cabeça, concordando.

\- Quem é esse Kabuto Yakushi ? Algum parente seu ?

\- É meu ex-marido.

\- Eu já imaginava - ele informou calmamente.

\- Não é o que você está pensando. Eu não estava tentando provocar ciúme nele.

\- Quem disse que eu pensava esse tipo de coisa ?

\- É verdade ? - Sakura mal conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo - Então por que desapareceu logo que soube que Steve me pro curara?

\- Sua bobinha ! Eu só tive problemas com uma ovelha que ia dar cria e fui socorrê-la. Nem me preocupei em saber quem era Kabuto Yakushi.

Sasuke ergueu o seu rosto, segurando-lhe o queixo.

\- É por isso que você está tão deprimida ? Pensou que eu poderia interpretar mal o fato de um homem ter vindo procurá-la ?

Ela gostaria de contar-lhe a verdadeira razão. Mas era ainda muito cedo. Temia destruir tudo de bom que haviam conseguido em seu relacionamento ao revelar a verdade sobre aquele casamento nefasto.

\- Sim, é isso - ela confirmou, odiando-se por ter de mentir. Mas era melhor do que se arriscar a sofrer com o desprezo dele.

\- Vim lhe contar uma coisa - Sasuke informou, afastando-se um pouco - Estarei fora por alguns dias, contando os animais.

\- Alguns dias ? - Sakura perguntou, sentindo-se ainda pior por saber que ele partiria.

\- Não pretendo me demorar. Mas um dos homens está doente e eu preciso substituí-lo nesse trabalho inadiável. Estará bem acompanhada com Asuma e com os Uzumaki - ele se afastou e passou uma das mãos nos cabelos - Odeio ter de partir justamente agora que nós estávamos começando a nos conhecer.

\- Então deixe-me ir com você - ela sugeriu, quase implorando.

\- Não posso. Nós já tivemos mulheres na contagem, inclusive Ino nos acompanhou em algumas ocasiões. Mas desta vez nós temos pressa em terminar o trabalho e dormiremos ao relento para não perder tempo montando acampamento. Eu jamais a exporia a tal situação.

\- Está bem. Eu ficarei - ela forçou uma expressão de concordância.

Com alguma sorte, Kabuto não voltaria nesse intervalo de tempo, pensou Sakura consigo mesma.

\- Mudando de assunto, o que Kabuto Yakushi queria ? - perguntou Sasuke, de repente.

"A mim", ela deveria responder. Kabuto a perseguia, impondo sua presença até conseguir convencê-la a mudar de idéia, admitindo que ela lhe pertencia.

\- Ele não falou, mas acredito que seja algo relativo à divisão de nossa propriedade - ela mentiu mais uma vez.

\- Contanto que ele não a esteja assediando... - ele olhou-a fixamente - Eu mataria qualquer um que tentasse isso.

\- Eu te amo ! - ela declarou, mal acreditando que conseguira revelar esse sentimento em voz alta.

O olhar de Sasuke se iluminou, e seu sorriso era o mais lindo que Sakura já vira naquele rosto bonito.

\- É verdade o que disse ?

\- Descobri isso naquela noite na cabana. Só lamento por não poder lhe demonstrar tudo o que sinto.

\- Não se entristeça por isso. Eu sempre soube que você sentia algo por mim. Esse é o motivo pelo qual eu me contento em esperar o momento certo para fazermos amor. Temo destruir esse sentimento tão puro que você me revelou agora.

Eles caminharam juntos como se um fio invisível os unisse. A gentileza na expressão de Sasuke afastou os temores de Sakura. Pararam a poucos centímetros um do outro e contemplaram-se, imóveis por alguns segundos, até que ela deu o último passo para que seus corpos se tocassem, sem deixar de fitá-lo.

\- Oh ! Sakura... - ele a abraçou com força.

Nesse momento, ela sentiu que uma energia intensa perpassava a pele deles. Ergueu o rosto para que Sasuke possuísse seus lábios, mas ele apenas os roçava com beijos muito leves, como se temesse assustá-la ao aprofundá-los.

Impaciente com essa doce tortura, Sakura se viu pressionando os lábios contra os dele, forçando-o a beijá-la de modo mais sensual.

Temendo que Sasuke se afastasse, ela abraçou-o com força, podendo sentir a sua excitação. Mas não desejava mais que continuar beijando-o infinitamente, até se afogarem nesse prazer.

Ele, porém, queria mais. E, num impulso, ergueu-a pela cintura, fazendo-a escorregar junto ao seu ventre.

\- Pensei que você estivesse de partida - disse ela, procurando se esquivar.

\- Não há tanta pressa - ele retrucou, ofegante.

Com uma pontada de pânico, Sakura percebeu que ele pretendia fazer amor ali, naquele momento. Apavorada, ela começou a lutar para se soltar de seus braços, então Sasuke a pegou no colo, caminhando até a cama, onde a deitou com cuidado.

Porém, em vez de deixá-la e partir, mostrando a compreensão que tivera na noite passada, ele se deitou ao seu lado, trazendo-a para bem perto com uma das mãos e com a outra acariciando todo o seu corpo em movimentos lentos e excitantes.

Ela fechou os olhos, maravilhada com a sensação que esse carinho lhe proporcionava. Estremeceu, apesar do calor que sentia por dentro e fazia seu sangue ferver. Queria que ele parasse e, ao mesmo tempo, que aquela provocação torturante continuasse eternamente.

A respiração quente e ofegante de Sasuke chegava a seu ouvido enquanto a mão atrevida penetrava sob a blusa, descendo até o zíper do jeans. Ele o abriu um pouco e acariciou-a por cima da fina renda da calcinha.

Essa provocação atingiu o limite de sua resistência e, virando o corpo para ficar de frente para ele, Sakura o abraçou fortemente e pediu:

\- Me ame, Sasuke. Eu... desejo você demais.

Nesse instante, para surpresa de Sakura, ele tirou a mão de dentro do seu jeans e fechou o zíper.

\- Eu lhe fiz uma promessa, lembra-se ? Não farei nada que você não queira como eu quero.

\- Mas eu também o desejo - disse ela, confusa.

\- Neste momento você não sabe o que quer. Mesmo me implorando para fazer amor com você, está tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Pensa que me deseja, mas ainda não está preparada.

Ele afastou dos olhos de Sakura uma mecha de cabelos rebeldes.

\- Minha pequena Sakura... quando vai confiar em mim o suficiente para não tremer toda a vez que a tomo nos braços ?

Ela odiou o próprio corpo por tê-la traído. Sasuke estava certo. Se tivesse tentado possuí-la, muito provavelmente ela teria saído correndo.

\- Estou tentando... - respondeu com humildade, baixando o olhar.

\- Então pare de forçar a si mesma. Apenas deixe seus sentimentos guiarem o seu corpo.

Ele se levantou da cama, ajeitando os cabelos desalinhados com as mãos.

\- Já vou. Só quero que você saiba que não pretendo ser herói indefinidamente.

Sakura entendeu que não demoraria muito para que fizessem amor. Essa idéia já não a apavorava. Agora esperava impaciente por esse momento. Ela sentou-se na cama e abraçou os joelhos de Sasuke.

\- Espero ser merecedora dessa espera - ela declarou.

A expressão dele tornou-se séria de repente.

\- Você se desvaloriza muito, Sakura. Estou certo de que você seria a esposa que todo homem gostaria de ter.

"Todos, menos Kabuto Yakushi", pensou Sakura. Ele a chamava de frígida e ignorante. Era o responsável por seu sentimento de inferioridade. Mas Sasuke, aos poucos, fazia crescer a sua autoconfiança.

Apaixonada, ela olhou para a imagem dele refletida no espelho. Era tão bonito ! Ele não precisava dela para ter uma mulher. Possuiria quantas quisesse.

\- Cuide-se bem enquanto eu estiver fora - ele falou da porta - Deixei com Asuma instruções estritas para que cozinhasse alimentos fortes para você e a vigiasse durante as refeições.

\- Você é um tirano. Sabia disso ? - retrucou ela, rindo em seguida e jogando o travesseiro na porta que ele fechou rapidamente para abri-la logo após e dizer, brincando:

\- Não me acertou.

Sem mais travesseiros para jogar, ela fez uma careta. A porta se fechou novamente, e ela pôde ouvir os passos de Sasuke nos degraus da escada.

Pulando da cama, foi até a varanda a tempo de vê-lo sair da casa. Como se adivinhasse que ela o olhava, ele acenou para cima à guisa de despedida. Ela correspondeu ao gesto, deixando-se cair no sofá, sentindo o coração pesado.

Sasuke lhe dissera que estaria fora por poucos dias. Mas, agora que o amava, com alguns minutos de ausência ela sentia saudades. Gostaria de ter feito amor com ele antes dessa viagem. Assim guardaria esse momento em suas lembranças.

Ficou ouvindo o som do motor da caminhonete até que desaparecesse na estrada. Então desceu para seu escritório. No trabalho esqueceria de si mesma e da falta que Sasuke lhe fazia.

A primeira noite ela passara com Hinata e Naruto Uzumaki, mas, não pretendendo impor sua presença mais uma vez, recusou o convite para voltar a jantar com eles, dizendo que teria de cuidar dos cabelos. Em parte, isso era verdade, pois queria manter uma boa aparência para o dia imprevisível da chegada de Sasuke.

Era tarde e Asuma já fora para o chalé onde morava, deixando-a sozinha na casa, quando ela ouviu o barulho de um motor de carro chegando. Seu coração disparou. Sasuke estava de volta !

Ela foi até a varanda e procurou ver algo, mas a noite estava sem Lua e só pôde perceber que um homem saía de um veículo lá embaixo no pátio. Então desceu rapidamente os degraus da escada que conduzia ao _hall,_ para esperá-lo na porta de entrada. Parou em frente ao espelho e amaciou os cabelos antes de abrir a porta. Mas ao fazê-lo teve um estremecimento. A figura masculina que ela viu não era a que esperava.

\- Kabuto... - ela quase perdeu a voz.

O sorriso irônico que ela pensava nunca mais rever estava bem à sua frente.

\- Sim, sou eu - respondeu ele com arrogância - Contente por me ver, espero.

\- Você sabe que não.

Kabuto se encostou no batente, numa atitude pretensamente indolente, mas que tinha como objetivo impedir que ela fechasse a porta.

\- Não acredito que você realmente sinta isso.

\- O que poderá convencê-lo de que o nosso casamento está definitivamente terminado ?

A expressão dele se alterou, tornando-se séria e amedrontadora.

\- Eu jamais aceitei isso, Sakura. Você se tornou minha esposa até que a morte nos separe. Lembra-se ?

Se Kabuto pretendia utilizar os votos matrimoniais como argumento, ela também o faria.

\- Lembro-me também de outros juramentos, como respeitar e amparar, que nunca o vi praticar nem comigo e nem com a nossa filha.

\- Você teve o tratamento que mereceu.

\- Ninguém merece o seu tipo de tratamento. Não demorei muito para descobrir que nem todos os casamentos são como foi o nosso. Apenas por Yoko eu fiquei três anos com você. Agora, espero que vá embora e me deixe em paz.

\- Não me mande embora, Sakura - pediu ele, com ar sub misso - Eu... preciso tanto de sua ajuda...

Algumas luzes se acenderam nos chalés próximos, como se as pessoas estivessem tentando ver quem era o visitante. Todos conheciam muito bem o som do motor da caminhonete de Sasuke e não se enganariam como ela, recebendo alguém tão indesejável.

\- É melhor você entrar - ela sugeriu a Steve com prudência.

Vendo-o dentro da sala de estar, porém, ela sentiu-se insegura, e quase se arrependeu de seu convite.

\- Você disse que precisava de minha ajuda...

\- Tudo a seu tempo - disse ele, sentando-se no sofá e descansando os pés calçados de botas sobre a mesa de centro - Estar a sós aqui com você me faz lembrar nossos bons tempos.

\- Nunca foram bons.

\- Claro que sim. Um dia, quando me amou o suficiente para se casar comigo e me dar uma filha.

\- Isso foi quando eu não o conhecia.

\- E pensa que me conhece agora - ele retrucou em tom ameaçador - Mas posso lhe assegurar que não, querida. Eu fui mui to bonzinho dando o divórcio que você tanto queria. Agora é sua vez de me dar o que tanto desejo.

\- E o que você deseja ? - ela perguntou, temendo a resposta.

\- Dinheiro - disse Kabuto friamente - Contraí uma dívida enorme e, se não pagar logo, estarei sem saída.

\- Você está jogando novamente.

\- Não há necessidade de sermões. Todos nós temos vícios - ele olhou em torno da sala - Os seus são diferentes dos meus, apenas isso. Não costumo vender meu corpo como você.

\- Eu trabalho para ele, se quer saber.

Kabuto riu alto, demonstrando sua incredulidade.

\- Sim, durante o dia. Mas me refiro ao que você faz para ele nas horas vagas.

Ela não podia permitir que Kabuto continuasse a ofendê-la.

\- Você é indecente - ela retrucou entredentes - Saia já... desta casa !

Percebendo a pequena hesitação na ordem de Sakura, Kabuto continuou:

\- Você quase disse minha casa.

\- Não !

\- Sim ! Está se esquecendo de quanto eu a conheço bem, pequena Sakura. Sei que você é a patroa aqui, se oficialmente ou não, isso é indiferente. O que importa é que tem o dinheiro de que preciso.

\- Quanto você quer ? - Sakura perguntou, procurando acabar com aquela conversa.

Ele mencionou um montante que ela jamais poderia conseguir.

\- Não tenho essa quantia - Sakura o informou.

Novamente ele apreciou a mobília e as paredes da sala.

\- Tire daqui. Sei que uma casa como esta tem milhões em riqueza.

\- Mas nada me pertence. Não posso ajudá-lo.

\- Você pode e o fará. Do mesmo modo como me conseguiu dinheiro das outras vezes em que precisei.

Sakura sentiu o sangue ferver ao se lembrar do dinheiro que ele pedira "emprestado" do patrão dela em Sydney. Kabuto havia ajudado a si próprio, na verdade, desfalcando o caixa da empresa num dia em que fora buscá-la depois do expediente. Ela só notara a diferença porque tinham lhe solicitado que fizesse a contabilidade naquela semana. Pedira a Kabuto que restituísse o dinheiro, mas ele rira de seus escrúpulos. Sua única alternativa havia sido repor aquela quantia aos poucos, fazendo horas extras por três semanas, antes que fosse descoberto o desfalque no balanço mensal.

\- Não vou fazer esse tipo de coisa novamente - ela afirmou, categórica.

Kabuto se levantou bruscamente, parando à frente dela e segurando-lhe o queixo para que ela o encarasse.

\- São seus princípios elevados ou você está apaixonada pelo dono deste lugar ?

Os olhos de Sakura traíram-na, mesmo tendo-os desviado rapidamente.

Kabuto segurou o seu queixo com mais força.

\- Sim, está. E esse Uchiha ? Gosta de você o suficiente para continuar amando-a depois de conhecer o seu passado sujo ?

Era uma pergunta que não tinha como responder. Ela morreria se Sasuke não a perdoasse ao lhe revelar o que havia feito pelo marido por medo de sua violência contra a própria filha.

\- Você não teria coragem de contar a ele - disse ela, entre o desespero e a esperança.

\- Sabe que sim. Contando tudo a esse fazendeiro, eu não terei nada a perder, muito pelo contrário, pois se ele não a quiser mais, você voltará para mim.

Ele devia estar blefando ou havia enlouquecido.

\- Não farei mais parte de suas trapaças - afirmou Sakura, lívida de raiva - Quando vim morar tão longe, eu pretendia ficar livre de você, mas parece que foi mais uma ingenuidade de minha parte.

\- Decerto você acharia muito bom que eu fosse preso, ou pior do que isso, assassinado por capangas dos jogadores a quem estou devendo.

\- Você está em dívida com criminosos ? - perguntou Sakura, empalidecendo.

\- O que você acha ? Nunca se esqueça, Sakura, de que se meu corpo for encontrado em um matagal, você terá de conviver com a culpa de saber que poderia ter me ajudado, preferindo, entretanto, ficar indiferente ao meu pedido.

\- Ora, Kabuto, não exagere...

Cansada de argumentar, ela resolveu se render. Estaria eternamente condenada a ajudá-lo, conforme jurara aos pés do altar. Além do mais, ela jamais conseguiria conviver com o sentimento de culpa pela morte de qualquer pessoa, mesmo daquela que mais lhe fizera sofrer.

\- Está bem, vou lhe arranjar algum dinheiro.

Ela mencionou uma soma que sabia existir no cofre a que tinha acesso to dos os dias para as atividades administrativas da fazenda. Com sorte, conseguiria carona no dia seguinte para ir à cidade pedir um empréstimo a fim de repor a quantia que pegaria para ceder a Kabuto. Quando Sasuke voltasse, estaria tudo no seu devido lugar.

\- Terei de me arranjar com isso - concordou ele a contragosto.

\- Mas tem de me prometer nunca mais voltar aqui. É a última vez que concordo em ajudá-lo - pediu Sakura, antes dele sair.

\- Está bem - retrucou ele prontamente - Nunca mais vi rei bater à sua porta.

Sakura estava convicta de que só o dinheiro pudera comprar essa promessa. Por isso correu ao seu escritório sem perda de tempo. Lá, pegou a chave da porta interna de acesso à sala de Sasuke, que ela nunca havia aberto antes.

Com o coração aos pulos, entrou, acendeu a luz e procurou no arquivo pelo pequeno cofre. Ao encontrá-lo, levou-o até a mesa de Sasuke, sentando-se em sua cadeira para abri-lo. Quando viu as notas verdes dentro da pequena caixa de metal, não teve coragem de pegá-las, descansando as mãos trêmulas sobre a mesa.

Seria um erro fazê-lo, qualquer que fosse a razão para isso. Ela não ajudaria Kabuto, pouco importando o que sofresse em represália.

\- Ajude a si mesma - uma voz lacônica soou vinda da porta de entrada.

Sakura levantou o olhar para dar de cara com Sasuke ali parado, balançando as chaves na mão.

\- Eu... estava contando o dinheiro - disse ela, tentando dissimular o nervosismo.

\- A essa hora da noite ?

Ela não poderia mentir para Sasuke depois de ter ferido os próprios princípios tentando pegar seu dinheiro. Decidida a revelar a verdade, Sakura balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

\- Não...

\- Por acaso o seu ex-marido não está por trás disso ?

Atônita, ela se ergueu da cadeira.

\- O que você está sabendo ?

\- Eu já havia desconfiado de que você estava sofrendo alguma pressão por parte dele. Por isso inventei essa viagem para poder vigiá-la à distância. E eu estava certo. Esse bastardo veio até aqui exigir dinheiro de você, não ?

Sakura ouviu barulho de passos em seu escritório. Era Kabuto chegando.

\- Vamos, Sakura. Por que está demorando tanto ?

Ao chegar à porta de conexão das salas, ele deparou com Sasuke à sua frente. Então olhou desafiadoramente para Sakura.

\- Foi idéia dela. Foi Sakura quem resolveu me dar o dinheiro.

\- Mas não vejo o que a impede. Pertence a ela, afinal - afirmou Sasuke com tranqüilidade.

\- O que o seu patrão quer dizer com isso, Sakura ?

Sasuke respondeu por ela:

\- Quero dizer que eu não sou mais o patrão. Tudo que me pertence é também de Sakura, porque nós estamos noivos e pretendemos nos casar.

* * *

**P.S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 6.


	6. Chapter 6

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Valerie Parv, que foi publicado na série de romances "Sabrina", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

Kabuto olhou para Sasuke e disse com expressão de desdém, jogando a última cartada:

\- Então eu estava certo. Você tem um dote bem superior ao meu. Desejo-lhe muita sorte, companheiro. Pergunte a Sakura que espécie de tratamento ela merece.

Sasuke andou com passos firmes em direção a Kabuto.

\- Mais uma palavra, Yakushi, e eu...

\- Você o quê ? Irá me bater ? Posso revidar com um soco tão rápido que não saberá nem de onde veio - Kabuto vociferou, apesar de se manter na retaguarda.

\- Saia já daqui ! - o tom de voz de Sasuke era ameaçador.

Kabuto então recuou e se dirigiu para a porta, mas voltou-se novamente.

\- Não posso ir embora sem levar algum dinheiro.

Apesar de tudo que sofrera em suas mãos, Sakura sentiu pena da situação do ex-marido.

\- Ele deve a criminosos que podem matá-lo se não o ajudarmos - ela informou a Sasuke, que se manteve imóvel.

\- Talvez isso lhe sirva de lição - ele falou em seguida, referindo-se a Kabuto.

Desesperado e já sem argumentos, o ex-marido fez menção de sair, mas Sasuke o chamou.

\- Espere ! De quanto precisa ?

\- De quanto quiser me dar.

Ele balançou a cabeça, discordando.

\- Não. O quanto acho suficiente para comprar sua promessa de que deixará Sakura em paz de agora em diante. Pode prometer.

\- Eu prometo - afirmou Kabuto com um suspiro de impaciência.

Sasuke pegou o talão de cheques no bolso da jaqueta, preencheu uma folha e a entregou a Kabuto, procurando não se aproximar, como se temesse contagiar-se.

Kabuto leu-o e guardou-o, voltando-se em seguida com um murmúrio de obrigado.

O silêncio se estabeleceu no escritório até que ouviram o carro de Kabuto partindo. Então Sakura se dirigiu a Sasuke:

\- Pagarei a você cada centavo. Eu prometo.

\- Não há necessidade. É verdade o que eu disse. Sendo minha futura esposa, tudo que tenho lhe pertencerá.

Desconcertada, ela o fitou, sentindo que seu amor crescera ainda mais, fazendo-a esquecer de si.

\- Você não pode se casar comigo agora, depois... de tudo o que aconteceu.

\- Nada poderá mudar o que sinto por você. Um ser inferior como Kabuto é capaz de tudo para conseguir o que quer. Não posso culpar uma mulher que é obrigada a agir sob tal pressão.

\- Oh, Sasuke ! Eu te amo demais ! - Sakura declarou, sinceramente emocionada - Mas não estou certa de merecê-lo.

\- Sou eu quem deverá dizer isso - ele tentava convencê-la - Sempre critiquei meu pai por ter se apaixonado por uma jovem fazendeira que conhecera há uma semana. Só agora eu entendo o que ele sentia.

Sasuke caminhou em sua direção com um olhar magnetizante.

\- Mas eu não sou uma herdeira - argumentou ela, sem desviar os olhos dos dele - Jamais teria algo de bom a oferecer.

\- Eu já fiz meu julgamento - ele disse sorrindo e trazendo-a para perto num abraço terno.

Todo o medo dessa vez se desvaneceu ante a segurança daquelas palavras e daqueles braços fortes. Os dois permaneceram assim, em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que ele começou a acariciar-lhe as costas com sofreguidão para em seguida abaixar as mãos até a cintura de Sakura, puxando-a para si, fazendo-a perceber a força de seu desejo.

Essa consciência de quanto Sasuke a queria fazia com que seu próprio desejo ressurgisse, imperioso. E mais uma vez Sakura se viu prestes a implorar para que ele fizesse amor com ela.

Mas ele sentou-se na cadeira e a pegou no colo, cobrindo seu rosto de beijos para brincar com sua vontade urgente de oferecer-lhe os lábios.

\- Você não precisa me responder agora.

\- Responder o quê ?

\- Quer se casar comigo ? Preciso saber se nós queremos a mesma coisa. Não sou como nosso amigo Yakushi, que usa a força para se impor às mulheres.

\- Você quer mesmo que eu seja sua esposa ?

Sasuke riu espontaneamente.

\- O que eu preciso fazer para convencê-la ? Talvez você prefira que eu peça na linguagem dos cowboys. Quero enlaçar você pelo resto de nossas vidas.

\- Me faz parecer uma novilha - Sakura também brincou.

\- Mas você é uma presa. Só que a mais preciosa do mundo para mim.

Ela mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

\- Então a resposta é sim - ela finalmente consentiu - Amo você, Sasuke.

\- E eu também te amo. Mas vamos parar com essa troca de declarações. Na verdade, eu tenho um coração egoísta e, casando-me com você, estarei me fazendo um favor.

\- Você deve estar interessado em saber o que Kabuto foi para mim no meu primeiro casamento - ela tentou trazer o assunto de volta, apesar de preocupada.

\- Você me dirá tudo quando estiver preparada - disse ele, abraçando-a.

\- E se eu nunca conseguir revelar ?

\- Vamos deixar isso de lado...

Sakura o calou, tocando-lhe os lábios com o indicador.

\- Há algo que você precisa saber, se vamos nos casar.

\- Está bem. Se isso faz com que se sinta melhor...

\- Eu... e Kabuto tivemos uma filha, uma linda menina chamada Yoko.

A voz de Sakura ficou embargada por causa das tristes lembranças.

\- Yoko tinha um problema congênito no coração. Só um transplante poderia salvá-la. Mas não encontraram um doador a tempo.

\- E Yoko faleceu - concluiu Sasuke, pesaroso.

Ela assentiu, baixando o olhar.

\- Era uma pequena lutadora. Sobreviveu até os dois anos.

Mesmo com lágrimas nos olhos, Sakura conseguiu sorrir ao se lembrar da filha pequena.

\- Foi Yoko a razão para você ter suportado Kabuto por tanto tempo ?

\- Sim - ela falou num sussurro - Nós éramos pobres, e eu não podia sustentá-la com todos os exames e remédios que seu tratamento exigia. Kabuto dizia que a deixaria morrer se eu o abandonasse.

\- Então você se rendia - Sasuke pegou em seu queixo, forçando-a a encará-lo - Estou feliz por você ter me contado, Sakura. Mas essa parte da sua vida está encerrada. Kabuto não poderá mais feri-la, a menos que você permita.

Nem mesmo Sakura seria capaz de explicar como conseguira revelar tantas coisas há muito represadas em seu subconsciente. Talvez a certeza do amor de Sasuke tenha lhe dado a segurança necessária.

Eles retornaram à sede e abriram um champanhe para comemorar o seu noivado. Sorvendo o líquido borbulhante e fitando os olhos apaixonados de Sasuke, Sakura teve a sensação de que não poderia haver no mundo felicidade maior.

Depois daquela noite, porém, houve um momento em que sua felicidade brilhou muito mais. Foi quando ele colocou a aliança de casamento em seu dedo anular.

Casaram-se no Cartório Civil, em Walgett. Os pais de Sakura vieram de Orange somente para testemunhar sua alegria, retornando imediatamente depois, para cuidar das crianças de Matsuri, que estava na maternidade dando à luz ao seu terceiro filho.

\- Com certeza logo nós voltaremos para cuidar também dos seus - disse-lhe seu pai ao se despedir, mas logo se lembrou de Yoko e se desculpou - Sinto muito, Sakura, eu não pensei antes de falar.

Sasuke apertou com mais força a mão de Sakura, e ela percebeu a sua preocupação.

\- Está tudo bem. Eles estão certos em preferir pensar no futuro.

\- Isso é justamente o que nós faremos a partir de agora. Seus pais ficarão surpresos ao ver o tamanho de nossa ninhada - disse ele, brincalhão.

\- Isso quer dizer que você está com pressa de ter filhos ? - perguntou ela, com seriedade.

Ele entendeu os seus temores e beijou-lhe a mão com doçura.

\- Não se preocupe, querida, lembre-se da minha promessa.

Sakura olhou para ele com ternura, revelando todo o amor que sentia.

\- Bem-vinda, sra. Uchiha - disse ele, entendendo o seu olhar. Sra. Uchiha. Ela jamais sonhara mudar tanto a própria vida e apagar de seu passado até mesmo o nome. A nova mulher em que se transformara tinha um brilho de autoconfiança nos olhos.

O sr. Haruno pigarreou, lembrando-lhes de sua presença.

\- Nós temos de ir, meu amor - disse, quando eles se voltaram encabulados - Precisamos estar de volta a Orange antes que o marido de Matsuri saia para trabalhar.

\- Vocês não podem ficar para a recepção ?

\- Infelizmente, não - confirmou sua mãe, mantendo-lhe a mão entre as dela - Tivemos sorte de poder estar aqui para a cerimônia.

\- Por que esse olhar triste ? - perguntou-lhe o seu pai - Estamos deixando você em ótimas mãos. Posso ver isso.

Sakura beijou e abraçou a mãe. Com o rosto banhado em lágrimas de alegria e de tristeza ao mesmo tempo, acompanhou os pais até o carro e acenou para eles até que desaparecessem na rua escura.

\- Enfim eles podem se orgulhar de mim - murmurou ela, suspirando.

Sasuke pôs o braço em volta de seus ombros e trouxe-a para per to de si com ternura.

\- Quando nós lhes dermos alguns netos, eles ficarão ainda mais orgulhosos.

A insistência dele no assunto a fez perguntar:

\- Querido, por acaso você casou-se comigo apenas para que eu... lhe desse filhos ?

A gargalhada de Sasuke diante da pergunta foi tão sonora que os passantes se voltaram para olhá-lo.

\- Boa piada ! Mas saiba que, mesmo que você jamais possa me dar um filho, eu serei o homem mais feliz do mundo ao seu lado. Afinal, há Burnetts suficientes no Texas para continuar a minha família - ele a tranqüilizou enquanto se sentavam num dos bancos do jardim do cartório para continuar a conversa - Mencionei crianças porque seus pais parecem gostar demais de netos.

\- É verdade – ela concordou - Desde que Matsuri teve o seu primeiro filho, só os ouvimos falar no pequeno Shinji e depois também na pequena Aika. Eles amavam Yoko igualmente e sofreram muito com sua perda.

\- Então a sua família está crescendo - comentou Sasuke - O que acha de irmos a Orange para o batismo do bebê ? Isso a aborreceria ?

\- Não, de forma alguma. Até pouco tempo atrás, ver crianças brincando alegremente me machucava muito. Mas agora estou mais fortalecida e vou adorar esse passeio - Ela sorriu, beijando levemente os lábios de Tagg - Lá estarão todos os Haruno, e você poderá conhecê-los.

\- Nesse caso, você também terá de conhecer a minha família - concluiu Sasuke.

\- Mas eles moram no Texas !

\- É verdade.

\- Oh, Sasuke ! Você me levaria ?

\- Por que não ? Lembro-me de você ter me dito que adoraria conhecer os Estados Unidos. Assim que a tosquia terminar, nós iremos para lá.

Dizendo isso, ele se levantou e segurou a mão de Sakura com ternura para conduzi-la até onde estavam os convidados. Deixou-a cumprimentando os Umino, que lá estavam junto a outros proprietários da região, todos membros da cooperativa.

Sakura mal conseguia acompanhar as conversas, pois só tinha olhos para o marido. Sasuke era o mais alto e mais bonito de todos os homens presentes. E parecia estar convidando alguns amigos íntimos para a recepção que dariam a seguir, em Mundo Novo.

Ela sabia que Sasuke e o cozinheiro tinham preparado uma cerimônia surpresa na fazenda, mas não fazia idéia do que fosse.

Quando viu como eles haviam transformado o cercado dos cavalos, ela ficou sem fôlego. A cerca de madeira fora enfeitada com fitas vermelhas e rosas amarelas. No centro, um toldo verde cobria uma enorme mesa de madeira forrada de comida texana. Era um pedaço do Texas nas planícies de Nova Gales do Sul, na Austrália, conforme ele informara orgulhoso, mostrando-lhe uma grelha gigante onde estavam sendo assados bifes de filé envolvidos em _tortillas_ à Dallas, que ainda não estavam no ponto, por isso Asuma serviu-lhe _chalupas_ de queijo, uma espécie de panqueca de vagem regada com um molho bem condimentado.

\- Vocês costumam comer isso em casa ? - perguntou Sakura, fazendo uma careta ao experimentar o molho picante.

\- Os alimentos grelhados são comuns no Texas - informou Sasuke - Meus costumes são australianos, mas às vezes gosto de pedir, por empréstimo, os da terra em que cresci, principalmente em festas importantes como esta.

\- Acho que estou gostando da idéia de ter um cowboy como marido.

Ele chegou bem perto dela e gentilmente limpou com um guardanapo um pouco de molho que ficara no canto de sua boca. Em seguida deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

\- Fico feliz que pense assim.

\- Eu sei disso - sussurrou Sakura.

Estava muito quente para beber champanhe. A taça que ela havia bebido para brindar a deixara um pouco zonza, por isso apreciou bastante quando Naruto Uzumaki apareceu com dois copos de cerveja gelada nas mãos, oferecendo-lhe um.

\- Sasuke diz que ainda falta muito para isso se tornar cerveja autêntica - comentou Naruto - Mas é a melhor que Foster é capaz de fazer.

Sakura sorveu o líquido gelado, sentindo de imediato a sensação refrescante que lhe causava depois do molho condimentado das _chalupas._

\- É excelente ! - ela exclamou, bebendo mais um gole.

Ele foi atender alguns convidados enquanto Hinata se aproximava, agora bem mais cheinha, vestindo uma bata larga sobre a saia.

\- Estou tão feliz por você, Sakura ! - disse-lhe com um abraço - Eu sabia que você e o patrão haviam sido feitos um para o outro.

\- Isso me deixa lisonjeada - ela agradeceu - Agora sei que não devo duvidar de suas intuições.

As duas conversaram separadamente por alguns momentos, em que Hinata comentou particularidades sobre cada convidado. Por isso, quando a amiga a apresentou aos vizinhos, na verdade deveria ter dito a cada um que já o conhecia muito bem.

\- Quem é aquela loira ? - perguntou Sakura, vendo que Sasuke conversava animadamente com uma jovem alta e sensual, que usava uma calça muito justa e camisa branca transparente, revelando as bonitas formas de seu corpo.

Hinata fez uma careta de reprovação.

\- É Laura Marshall, da Fazenda Travessia. Era a principal candidata a um casamento com Sasuke antes de você chegar.

Sakura deu de ombros, fingindo não se importar, mas seus músculos se contraíram ao ver que ele aproximava bastante o rosto ao da loira, não permitindo ver-lhe a expressão, encoberta pela aba do chapéu.

\- Ela é muito bonita - disse distraidamente.

\- E vazia por dentro - completou Hinata com desprezo, mas, percebendo a expressão preocupada de Sakura, deu um suspiro de exasperação - Não me diga que você está enciumada com esse flerte inconseqüente. Vejo que está mesmo apaixonada.

\- Estou, sim.

Apesar de Hinata tentar convencê-la de que Laura Marshall era inofensiva, ela permaneceu mal-humorada, mesmo quando Sasuke deixou a loira e veio para perto dela.

\- Então ? Se divertindo ? - ele perguntou alegremente.

\- Hum, hum - ela murmurou, sem vontade de falar.

\- Porém...

\- O que o faz pensar que há um porém ?

\- Está escrito em seu rosto - Sasuke olhou ao redor, fixando-se em Laura - Já sei. Está preocupada por causa de uma velha paixão.

Então era bem mais perigoso do que Hinata tentara mostrar, pensou Sakura ao ouvir essas palavras.

\- Ela foi uma paixão ? - Sakura perguntou, enfática.

\- Realmente foi - ele confessou - Mas não passou de uma atração passageira, que terminou ao conhecê-la melhor. Laura jamais leva algo a sério.

Ela sentiu-se envergonhada por ter demonstrado tanto ciúme.

\- Estou feliz por você não se deixar enganar pelas loiras - ela brincou.

Sasuke a abraçou fortemente, fazendo seus quadris se tocarem de modo provocante.

\- Só me perco com as de cabelos cor-de-rosa - ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido, provocando-lhe um arrepio dos pés à cabeça.

\- Sasuke ! Todos estão olhando !

\- Então é hora de irmos para algum lugar em que possamos ficar a sós - ele continuou falando junto ao seu ouvido.

Dividida mais uma vez entre o desejo e o medo, Sakura recuou.

\- Mas nós somos os anfitriões. Não podemos sair.

\- E também somos recém-casados, e ninguém estranhará se fugirmos no meio da festa.

\- Fugir para onde ?

\- Para a nossa lua-de-mel, obviamente. Vamos agora para casa trocar de roupa. Naruto e Asuma se encarregarão de servir as pessoas.

Sakura o acompanhou, consciente dos olhares curiosos que os seguiam. Uma ou duas pessoas fizeram brincadeiras, e Laura Marshall fitou-a com inveja.

Ela ergueu orgulhosamente a cabeça e caminhou com passos firmes ao lado do marido em direção à sede da fazenda.

Chegando lá, foram para os aposentos de Sasuke. A idéia ainda lhe provocava certo pânico, e ao ver-se no enorme cômodo, com sua imponente cama de casal em estilo colonial, encimada por um lindo cortinado branco, ela teve impulsos de fugir. Mas afastou-os imediatamente, procurando se conscientizar do quanto amava Sasuke.

De costas para a porta, ela não o ouviu entrar e se voltou com o olhar ansioso, fazendo-o comentar:

\- Espero que você não esteja com segundas intenções a meu respeito.

\- Não... Imagine ! - ela tentou brincar.

\- Então apronte-se e vamos embora. Não é preciso pegar bagagem. Pedi a Hinata para fazer isso por você enquanto estávamos em Walgett - ele informou, saindo em seguida.

Ele preparara tudo sem o seu consentimento, de modo a não lhe dar oportunidade de relutar no momento em que tivessem de ficar sozinhos. Mas não precisava disso, pensou Sakura. Sentia-se pronta para recomeçar a vida de casada e convencida de que deviam pensar no futuro de agora em diante.

Autoconfiante, ela desamarrou o laço do vestido de seda que estava usando e tirou-o com prazer, sentindo sobre a pele o ar fresco proporcionado pelo condicionador de ar. Vestiu um conjunto amarelo de calça e casaquinho de manga curta que estava sobre a cama. Uma roupa bem confortável para o caso de viajarem por muito tempo. Hnata pensara em tudo, concluiu Sakura, retocando a maquiagem que ficara borrada pelas lágrimas.

\- Você está linda como uma boneca - Sasuke a elogiou ao vê-la, beijando-lhe com delicadeza o dorso da mão.

A caminhonete os esperava à porta da casa, enfeitada com as tradicionais fitas e sapatos velhos. Sakura acomodou-se no banco do passageiro pensando em como desconhecera até aquele momento o fato de Sasuke ser tão apegado à tradição. Na verdade, começara a conhecê-lo nessa manhã, em que fora repentinamente convidada a acompanhá-lo até Walgett para se casar com ele.

Um dia antes, ela era a administradora da cooperativa, e hoje passara a ser a sra. Uchiha, e nada havia a questionar.

Uma chuva de arroz caiu sobre o pára-brisa quando os convidados os circundaram com gritos de "boa sorte" e "felicidades". E os dois acenaram alegremente para todos, deixando-os livres para continuar a festa.

\- Para onde nós estamos indo ? - perguntou ela.

\- Você logo saberá.

O ruído de cascalhos amassados à passagem do veículo era conhecido de Sakura. Em volta deles, estendiam-se as planícies verdes, cuja grama, agora alta e viçosa, se agitava com a brisa em movimentos ondulados.

Eles passaram pelo grande dique, dessa vez repleto de água até a borda e cuja água tremulava, acompanhando o movimento do capim azulado à sua volta. O Sol produzia reflexos dourados em sua superfície, dando à paisagem uma beleza rara. Ao som do motor da caminhonete, uma nuvem verde os envolveu por um instante e se dispersou no ar. Tratava-se de gafanhotos, imperceptíveis na grama da mesma cor.

Sakura admirava tudo com o interesse dividido entre a natureza cheia de vida lá fora e o antigo medo querendo retornar para ameaçar a sua felicidade.

Olhou de relance para o marido, vendo o modo relaxado com que seus dedos seguravam o volante. Ele tinha o tronco ereto recostado no assento de couro. Parecia totalmente seguro de si, como sempre. Ela voltou o rosto para a frente, também tentando relaxar. Sasuke prometera não forçá-la a fazer o que não quisesse. Estava na hora de começar a confiar nele.

\- Ponto final - Sasuke afirmou de repente, diminuindo a velocidade do veículo.

Por trás de uma pequena elevação, surgiu a velha pousada de viajantes, onde eles tinham se abrigado do temporal.

\- É aqui que nós vamos ficar ? - ela perguntou, incrédula.

Ele assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, descendo do veículo e dando a volta para abrir a porta do seu lado e ajudá-la a descer.

\- Nosso hotel, madame.

Com essa reverência, ele ofereceu-lhe o braço para que ela o acompanhasse até a pequena cabana.

Sakura concluíra que seu marido só poderia estar fora de si, mas quando ele abriu a porta para deixá-la ver o interior do cômodo totalmente reformado, teve de mudar de opinião. As paredes tinham sido pintadas de branco, o tapete fora trocado e a cama arrumada com lençóis de linho e cobertores novos.

\- Gosta ? - ele perguntou.

\- Você fez tudo isso para mim em tão poucos dias ?

\- Sim. E com todo o prazer. Ao lembrar dos momentos maravilhosos que nós passamos aqui, eu achei que seria o lugar ideal para começarmos a nossa vida de casados.

Consciente da nova situação em que ambos se encontravam, Sakura ficou paralisada, fitando-o com o olhar interrogativo.

Da última vez, Sasuke não tinha direito algum sobre ela. Mas agora...

Ela começou a andar de um lado para outro, sem saber o que fazer.

\- Um minuto, sra. Uchiha - ele segurou a sua mão.

Antes que ela pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, foi capturada pelos seus braços fortes e, apesar de toda a ansiedade, procurou rir e brincar.

\- O que está fazendo, meu texano maluco ?

\- Apenas carregando-a até a soleira da porta, minha senhora. É um velho e bom costume australiano, por isso não há razão para se sentir insultada.

Fazendo exatamente o que descrevera, Sasuke a levou no colo até a entrada, trazendo-a de volta ao mesmo lugar. Ainda em seus braços, Sakura olhou-o fixamente, não resistindo à tentação de abraçá-lo.

Seu coração batia descompassado. E, se lhe perguntassem se era por causa do medo daquilo que estava por acontecer ou por ter ficado tão perto dele, ela seria incapaz de responder.

\- Está tão perfumada - murmurou Sasuke ao colocá-la de pé - Parece flor de laranjeira.

\- Acertou - ela havia escolhido essa essência justamente por estar associada a casamentos.

Ele sorriu e tomou-lhe as mãos, girando-a alegremente.

\- Estou feliz que tenha gostado - disse Sakura rindo, já sem fôlego de tanto rodopiar.

Sasuke parou, ficando mais sério.

\- Qualquer coisa que venha de você me agrada, Sakura. É por isso que nós nos casamos.

\- Eu estava justamente preocupada com essa questão ao chegarmos aqui. Tem certeza de que me conhece ? E se Kabuto estiver certo ao dizer que não sou uma boa esposa ?

Na verdade, essa era uma pergunta que ela fazia a si mesma. Sasuke precisava saber do pior agora, enquanto havia tempo de mudar de idéia.

\- Já fiz meu julgamento a respeito de Kabuto Yakushi uma vez, lembra-se ? E considerei-o culpado.

Para selar essa declaração, ele beijou-lhe suavemente os lábios entreabertos pela surpresa. O beijo foi aos poucos se tornando mais profundo, fazendo-a sentir o sabor de sua boca. O desejo começava a tomar conta dela.

\- Hum ! - Sakura gemeu inconscientemente.

Em resposta, ele tornou o beijo mais sensual, percorrendo o interior de sua boca com movimentos lentos da língua, fazendo as mãos escorregarem por suas costas e penetrarem em sua calça de elástico na cintura, para circundar todo o seu quadril. Ela usava uma calcinha minúscula.

\- Deus ! Como você é linda ! - sussurrou Sasuke, acariciando-lhe o quadril por dentro da calça folgada.

De repente, ele retirou a mão, deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios e se afastou.

\- Qual foi o problema ? - perguntou Sakura, sentindo sua falta, apesar de tê-lo a um passo. Queria-o mais perto, dentro de si, ela constatou, surpresa com os próprios instintos. Sasuke a envolvera tanto com suas brincadeiras e carícias que ela se esquecera completamente do medo.

\- Nada - disse ele, tentando recuperar o fôlego - É que me lembrei que toda a bagagem e comida estão ainda no carro.

"Não vá, não me deixe!", ela gostaria de gritar, mas disse simplesmente:

\- Está bem, eu vou esperar aqui.

Alguma força desconhecida a impedia de revelar seus desejos. Se ela era capaz de se deixar seduzir por suas carícias preliminares, por que dava a impressão de não poder consumar o amor ? Isso também não devia ser bom para Sasuke. Quase desejava que ele abandonasse os escrúpulos e a possuísse ali, naquele instante, antes que o seu desejo se dissipasse.

Nunca tinha chegado a esse ponto com Kabuto, pensou Sakura enquanto olhava, através da janela, Sasuke descarregar a caminhonete. O ex-marido jamais se preocupara em saber como ela se sentia ou sequer se ela sentia alguma coisa. Balançando a cabeça para afastar as tristes lembranças, Sakura sentou-se à mesa, agora pintada de branco, parecendo nova. Estava confusa. Num minuto, sentia-se enlouquecer de prazer nos braços de Sasuke, e no minuto seguinte perdia-se em recordações angustiantes de sua vida ao lado de Kabuto.

\- Eu não quero ser assim ! Isso tem que acabar ! - ela repetiu essas palavras, como já o fizera dezenas de vezes. Pelo bem do seu amor, precisava mais do que nunca acreditar nisso.

* * *

**P.S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 7.


	7. Chapter 7

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Valerie Parv, que foi publicado na série de romances "Sabrina", da editora Nova Cultural.

**AVISO:** Bem, este capítulo tem uma cena mais _hot,_ mas muito longe de ser uma NC-17, pelo menos do meu ponto de vista - senão, eu já teria mudado a classificação da fic para Rated M. De qualquer forma, todos estão avisados.

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

Quando Sasuke abriu a porta da cabana com o pé, Sakura se levantou rapidamente e foi pegar a caixa de provisões das mãos dele para colocá-la sobre a mesa.

\- Trouxe uma loja inteira com você ? - ela brincou, ao ver a grande variedade de alimentos que ele trouxera. Um pote de caviar se destacava entre os enlatados, os pacotes de pão e as garrafas de champanhe e cerveja.

\- Como nós não temos fogão a gás e nem geladeira, eu precisei trazer diferentes tipos de enlatados e de bebidas para você escolher o que gosta - explicou Sasuke.

\- Eu não sabia que se levava champanhe e caviar a piqueniques - ela caçoou.

\- Este é o nosso dia. Por isso, achei que deveríamos celebrá-lo em grande estilo - ele retrucou, erguendo-a no ar.

Assim que pôs os pés no chão, Sakura começou a tirar as coisas da caixa, tendo Sasuke atrás de si, segurando-a pela cintura, depois se soltou para guardar tudo nas prateleiras presas à parede.

Após alguns minutos observando-a nesse trabalho, ele tirou-lhe uma garrafa das mãos, colocou-a na prateleira e fechou a caixa.

\- Nós podemos fazer isso mais tarde.

Então ele não pretendia honrar sua promessa, afinal ! Aquele olhar era possessivo, repleto de desejo. Tentando se esquivar, Sakura olhou ao redor do quarto.

\- Eu... onde fica o banheiro ? - ela perguntou.

A primeira resposta de Sasuke foi um sorriso maroto, que lhe mostrava o quanto ele estava consciente de sua intenção de querer ganhar tempo.

\- Não há nenhum - ele finalmente respondeu - Há o que chamam por aqui de "casinha", a alguns metros da cabana. Mandei limpá-la e vedá-la para você. Se quiser tomar um banho, há um riacho bem aqui atrás.

Sem encará-lo, ela saiu da cabana e foi até o lugar que ele apontara ao se referir ao riacho. Estava fugindo outra vez, e ambos sabiam disso. Mas ela simplesmente não conseguia enfrentar com tranqüilidade a situação.

O caminho era longo entre a cabana e o riacho, que naquele ponto formava uma calma represa de águas cristalinas. Parando ao alcançá-lo, Sakura sentou-se na grama, deixando-se envolver pela paz daquele lugar coberto pelas sombras de árvores frondosas.

A calma do rio naquele ponto era enganosa para quem não o tivesse visto no dia do temporal. Os galhos quebrados e as pedras que podiam ser vistos em seu leito testemunhavam tudo que o rio havia carregado nos dias de cheia.

Indo em direção a uma árvore, Sakura ficou olhando para os insetos que se alimentavam da seiva de seu caule. Aspirou o ar lenta e profundamente, até conseguir se acalmar. Cedo ou tarde ela teria de assumir sua obrigação como esposa de Sasuke. Mas não agora. Era muito cedo.

Do silêncio que predominara até aquele momento, começaram a surgir sons diversos. Cangurus acinzentados pularam de trás dos arbustos e vieram em sua direção, parecendo não notar-lhe a presença. Sobre a sua cabeça, um bando de maritacas revoava com os seus gritos desesperados.

Como ela amava a natureza ! Principalmente Mundo Novo e seu formidável dono. Era o homem mais adorável que já conhecera e só tinha gestos de carinho para com ela. Teria de compartilhar seu amor pela terra com o que sentia por Sasuke, assim como o via fazer tão bem !

Então por que estava ali, sonhando à beira de um riacho, enquanto ele a esperava na cabana ? Com passos rápidos, caminhou de volta para o seu rústico hotel.

Quando chegou, percebeu que ele havia colocado a mesa do lado de fora, no gramado baixo que cercava a cabana. Estava forrada por uma toalha branca bordada, tendo ao centro a garrafa de champanhe, dentro de um balde de gelo prateado, e, ao redor, fatias de pão e de melão dispostas em pratos. Ele sorriu ao vê-la e puxou uma das cadeiras, convidando-a a se sentar com um gesto solene.

\- Você não me disse que iríamos jantar fora - comentou ela, procurando se adaptar ao espírito brincalhão do marido.

\- Estamos apenas jantando fora de casa, pelo que sei - ele retrucou, respondendo à brincadeira.

Em seguida, abriu o champanhe e ofereceu-lhe uma das taças para propor um brinde.

\- À minha adorável prenda !

Sakura acompanhou seu gesto, erguendo a própria taça para sorver da bebida refrescante em seguida.

\- Sasuke, por que você se casou comigo ? - ela perguntou ao terminar de beber.

\- Porque me apaixonei - afirmou ele, sentando-se à sua frente.

\- Sim. Mas por que se apaixonou por mim ?

\- Ah ! Está querendo ouvir declarações de amor !

\- Não. Estou sinceramente preocupada com isso.

A expressão de Sasuke se tornou séria.

\- Você quer saber se isso é para sempre, não é ?

Sakura assentiu com uma leve inclinação da cabeça, sem coragem de encará-lo.

\- Acho que só o tempo poderá nos dizer. Não tem nada a ver com sua experiência anterior ou com o casamento frustrado do meu pai. Talvez nem caiba a nós respondermos.

Sasuke interrompeu o que estava dizendo até que ela o fitasse.

\- Minha única proposta é que nós tentemos juntos, acredite.

\- Sim - concordou ela - Mas ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta.

Ela sabia que estava sendo impertinente. Porém, queria que o marido tivesse a mesma certeza que ela sobre as razões de amá-lo tanto. As qualidades de Sasuke eram visíveis para qualquer pessoa. Mas... e as suas ?

\- Por acaso foi por caridade ? - arriscou Sakura.

Sasuke riu sonoramente, e a vibração de seu riso ecoou pelo gramado aberto.

\- Realmente - ele começou, irônico - Fazer amor apaixonadamente com você para livrá-la de suas fobias será um ato de caridade, minha querida. Mas nosso casamento se deve a outras razões.

\- Quais ? - insistiu ela.

Sasuke se serviu de champanhe, mas não o bebeu, observando as pequenas bolhas da bebida, que brincavam dentro da taça.

\- Eu desejei fazer amor com você desde que a vi. Isso não posso negar. Mas sexo não foi a única razão. Procurava uma companheira para todas as horas e para toda a vida.

Ao dizer isso, ele levantou os olhos para fitá-la, antes de continuar.

\- Estou confinado em Mundo Novo, você sabe. Por isso minha mulher tem de amar este lugar tanto quanto eu. Terá de suportar minhas manias, como, por exemplo, as horas que passo em meu laboratório e nas pastagens experimentais, tentando conseguir uma nova espécie de grama.

\- Sempre achei que se tratava de uma pesquisa séria, não de uma mania - disse Sakura prontamente.

Os olhos negros de Sasuke adquiriram um brilho especial e ele sorriu ao continuar.

\- Esta é justamente uma das coisas que eu adoro em você. Leva meu trabalho a sério, não como fazia a frívola srta. Marshall, que se referia às minhas pesquisas como experiências de adolescente curioso.

\- Ela realmente as chamava assim ? - Sakura não pôde deixar de rir.

Ele tomou a sua mão, mantendo a expressão séria.

\- Eram exatamente essas as palavras dela. Eu juro.

Sasuke começou a brincar com os dedos de Sakura enquanto falava.

\- E você ama minha casa e meu trabalho. Já são dois pontos a seu favor. É bonita e altruísta, uma rara combinação hoje em dia. E, além disso, acredita que me ama - o olhar de Sasuke continha uma interrogação ao dizer as últimas palavras.

Mas ela rapidamente o assegurou de seus sentimentos.

\- Eu te amo, Sasuke. Não tenha dúvidas a respeito disso. Tenho dificuldade em demonstrar o que sinto, mas eu o amo desde o nosso primeiro encontro.

\- Então, também preciso saber se há mais uma razão para você ter se casado comigo.

\- Qual é ? - perguntou Sakura, com curiosidade no olhar.

Ele tomou-lhe novamente a mão, colocando-a contra a palma aberta da mão dele, fazendo-a ver a diferença de tamanhos. Sorrindo ao constatar sua fragilidade, ele continuou:

\- Nós dois desejamos um relacionamento duradouro. Sei que não podemos garantir isso, mas eu jamais me casaria com uma mulher que pretendesse me pedir o divórcio assim que algo desse errado.

Estaria ele dizendo que não a deixaria ir caso não se consumasse seu casamento ? Sim, era exatamente isso, não havia necessidade de confirmação. Sem saber como contestar, Sakura falou com certa insegurança:

\- Eu também quero um casamento para toda a vida.

\- Do mesmo modo que eu, então - concluiu Sasuke. Vendo o olhar assustado da esposa, porém, procurou tranqüilizá-la: - Não penso que se deva permanecer juntos a qualquer preço, vivendo em constante troca de insultos. Mas abomino a maneira moderna de tratar o casamento como se fosse uma mercadoria descartável, que se usa um dia ou dois e joga-se fora.

Ele levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou para perto de Sakura.

\- Tenho de lhe contar que uma vez eu quase me casei com uma garota americana. Meu avô preparou tudo, eu descobri mais tarde. Ele acreditava ser esta a única maneira de me manter no Texas. Mas eu realmente pensava que a amava e que era correspondido.

\- O que deu errado ? - ela quis saber.

\- Ela queria que eu assinasse um acordo determinando que nossas propriedades seriam divididas caso houvesse um divórcio.

\- Sei o que isso deve ter significado para você - disse ela, agora tomando a mão de Sasuke entre as suas, demonstrando sua solidariedade.

Apesar de ter falhado em seu primeiro casamento, ela tinha de concordar com Sasuke em sua determinação de não iniciar um relacionamento que pretendia ser duradouro pensando de antemão num divórcio.

\- Acho que nós somos conservadores a respeito do casamento - continuou ela - Eu fui educada de acordo com o mesmo princípio que você.

\- Não é bem assim - ele retrucou - A história de meus pais foi de uma atormentada separação e, sabendo as conseqüências ruins que isso pode trazer a uma criança, eu quero ter segurança quanto à estabilidade de meu casamento.

\- Deve ter sido terrível para você - Sakura comentou, compreensiva.

Sasuke segurou-lhe o queixo e lhe sorriu com simpatia.

\- Foi, no passado - ele disse, taxativo - Hoje é o tempo presente e não devemos trazer de volta o que passou. Digamos como o título do filme: este é o primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas. Bebamos ao futuro.

Ele encheu novamente as taças e, dessa vez, Sakura o acompanhou mais entusiasticamente no brinde, enlaçando seus braços para beber o champanhe como os noivos. O entorpecimento que lhe provocava a bebida deu-lhe uma idéia. Se ela se embebedasse a ponto de quase perder a consciência, relaxaria o suficiente para que ele a possuísse.

Ela desejava-o intensamente, mas seu corpo não cooperava, deixando-a tensa no momento em que devia se entregar para a consumação do amor. Talvez depois de uns drinques a mais ela parasse de lutar contra os próprios desejos.

Depois que terminou o segundo copo e o colocou sobre a mesa para enchê-lo de novo, Sasuke tomou-o de sua mão.

\- Você está com tanto medo de passar a noite comigo que precisa se embebedar para fazer isso ?

\- Não é culpa sua, Sasuke. Quando digo que te amo, isso quer dizer...

\- Que é apenas espiritualmente - ele completou - Não me olhe tão assustada. Prometi não obrigá-la a fazer algo que não quisesse.

Sakura suspirou, visivelmente aliviada.

\- Mesmo agora ? - ela perguntou com ansiedade.

\- Agora também - assegurou Sasuke, levantando-se - É melhor guardarmos os alimentos, senão as corujas farão a festa esta noite.

Enquanto jantavam havia anoitecido, e a Lua surgira, iluminando o capim azulado com todo seu brilho, o que dava reflexos prateados ao gramado que circundava a cabana. O silêncio que se estabeleceu entre os dois permitiu que ouvissem o cantar dos pequenos pássaros reunidos numa das árvores.

Com a escuridão, os cangurus e seus respectivos filhotes saltaram para o gramado, provocando sons de grama amassada. Tentando fugir deles, os animais rastejadores, como os pequenos lagartos e os tatus, também faziam seus ruídos típicos. Isso era a vida em toda sua plenitude. E Sakura sabia que só no campo poderia se sentir parte do ciclo da natureza. Queria vivenciar essa sensação agora, por isso não teve pressa de entrar na cabana. Já não se tratava de uma fuga, ao contrário, era uma integração com o seu novo lar.

A noite estava linda e vibrante e não fecharia a porta para ela. Mas a estava fechando para Sasuke, disse-lhe uma voz interior. Ele não merecia ser tratado assim. Sentia-se envergonhada por ter tentado se embebedar até adquirir coragem para fazer amor com ele.

A porta atrás dela rangeu.

\- Venha para a cama - pediu ele com ternura.

Como não tinha alternativa, ela entrou na cabana. Sasuke já se deitara, o dorso nu recostado num travesseiro que colocara contra a cabeceira da cama. Da última vez, ele se voltara para não vê-la trocar de roupa. Agora, a olhava de modo apreciativo enquanto ela abria o blazer amarelo.

\- Você tem um corpo adorável, Sakura - disse ele, com voz rouca.

Como se desfilasse para ele, Sakura tirou a calça e ficou apenas de calcinha e sutiã, que formavam um conjunto lilás. Seus seios rígidos se elevavam com o ritmo acelerado de sua respiração. Encabulada, ela olhou em volta e perguntou:

\- Onde está a minha camisola ? Certamente Hinata se lembrou de colocar alguma na maleta.

\- Não precisa disso. A noite está quente - disse Sasuke, com voz ainda mais doce.

Sem outra alternativa, ela apagou o lampião antes de tirar a roupa íntima, de modo que seu corpo ficou fracamente iluminado pela luz da Lua. Não podendo adiar ainda mais o momento de ir para a cama, ela se deitou sob os lençóis, que já cobriam o corpo de Sasuke.

Assim que se deitou ao lado dele na cama estreita, sentiu na pele lisa do quadril o contato da perna masculina, coberta de pêlos. Ele também estava nu ! Ela afastou-se o mais que pôde para a beirada da cama, de modo que não se tocassem.

Sasuke deixou que ela ficasse nessa posição por alguns minutos, então apoiou uma das mãos em seu quadril.

\- Você não vai conseguir dormir desse jeito.

Aquele toque fez uma espécie de corrente elétrica percorrer o corpo de Sakura, e sua respiração se tornou difícil. Relutante, ela se moveu, deitando-se de costas e colocando um dos braços acima da cabeça e outro sobre o peito, como costumava dormir.

\- Assim está melhor ? - ela perguntou.

\- Muito melhor - disse Sasuke.

E, depois de uma longa pausa, ele lhe fez uma pergunta:

\- Você ficaria muito assustada se eu lhe desse um beijo ?

\- Não.

Ela se surpreendeu com a própria resposta, mas fora totalmente espontânea. A pele do corpo de Sasuke tocando o seu despertou-lhe sensações que eram impossíveis de se ignorar.

Ele apoiou-se num banco para ficar em frente a ela. Os pêlos do peito dele roçavam a pele nua dos seus seios. À luz da Lua, o rosto dele parecia uma escultura. As maçãs do rosto e a boca bem formada se destacavam sob a sombra dos olhos fundos. E quando aqueles lábios encontraram os seus, toda a beleza masculina ganhou vida e calor.

Como das outras vezes, ele a beijou inicialmente com doçura, mas o desejo o impeliu a invadir sua boca com movimentos atrevidos da língua. Era irresistível. Uma chama se acendeu dentro do corpo de Sakura.

Ela abraçou Sasuke pela nuca, desejando sentir o corpo dele sobre si. E foi atendida de imediato. O toque daquelas mãos poderosas se tornou cada vez mais dominador, fazendo-a se sentir ameaçada. Então viu-se empurrando-o ao invés de abraçá-lo como há poucos segundos. A insistência natural de Sasuke a fez memorizar a raiva de Kabuto.

\- Não, por favor... - ela implorou, enfim.

Sasuke se virou imediatamente, deitando-se de costas no lado frio da cama, desprovido por completo do calor que havia experimentado há pouco sobre o corpo dela.

Estava carente e frustrado, com toda a razão, pensou ela

\- Me perdoe, Sasuke - ela pediu com tristeza.

\- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu sei que isso leva tempo - disse ele gentilmente.

\- Então você não se importa ? - perguntou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Eu não seria humano se confirmasse isso. Só me reprimo porque a amo e não quero feri-la.

\- Eu também não quero magoar você. Então o que devemos fazer agora ?

\- Uma coisa bem simples - começou Sasuke com segurança no tom de voz - Se você não me deixa fazer amor com você, então faça amor comigo.

Durante seu primeiro casamento, Kabuto nunca a havia encorajado a tomar a iniciativa. O que ele fazia questão de deixar bem claro era a sua posição dominante na relação, sob qualquer circunstância.

Sakura se levantou e olhou para Sasuke, sem saber que atitude tomar. Percebendo a sua indecisão, ele sugeriu:

\- Faça o que os seus instintos lhe pedirem. Não tenha medo de me tocar porque eu não sou feito de neve.

A idéia daquele corpo robusto quebrando-se ao ser tocado a fez rir e relaxar um pouco. Começou acariciando o peito másculo por cima dos lençóis. Na escuridão, seus dedos pareciam ter maior sensibilidade. Perceber a firmeza daqueles músculos e os pêlos grossos que o cobriam era extremamente excitante.

Tendo-o passivo sob suas mãos, Sakura ganhou confiança para se aventurar a tocá-lo por baixo dos lençóis, massageando a pele quente de seu peito com movimentos firmes. Apenas a respiração difícil de Sasuke indicava que o seu toque estava mexendo com ele. Tentou apertar-lhe os músculos dos braços, mas com seus dedos frágeis isso foi impossível. Essa firmeza foi uma descoberta para ela. Então seguiu deslizando a mão para baixo, até alcançar os pêlos grossos semi-encobertos pela ponta do lençol que ainda se mantinha sobre as pernas dele.

Quando seus dedos, depois de se embaraçarem naqueles caracóis, encontraram o membro rígido, ela suspirou profundamente diante da consciência do desejo de Sasuke. Ele não poderia mais esperar.

Então ela tomou uma decisão. Eles se amavam, e ambos eram bonitos e saudáveis. Mal algum poderiam se fazer.

\- Me ame, Sasuke - ela pediu num sussurro.

\- Tem certeza de que é isso o que quer ?

\- Sim ! Oh, Sasuke, eu também desejo você !

Com um gemido, ele a abraçou, rolando em seguida para cobri-la com o seu corpo másculo. Só nesse instante, em que o marido pôde libertar seus instintos, ela percebeu a que tortura o havia exposto até ali. Felizmente, ele soubera fazê-la ver como é maravilhoso o sexo entre pessoas que se amam.

Não era apenas instinto, mas um encontro de corpo e alma, pensava ela enquanto Sasuke provocava cada vez mais sua excitação, ao beijar cada centímetro de sua pele para depois possuí-la, num movimento lento inicialmente e em seguida insistente. Havia coisa melhor no mundo que ser conduzida ao cume do prazer ? Era como voar às alturas, como uma águia, para depois descer num rodopio até o pouso em terra firme.

\- Não sabia que poderia ser tão bom - disse Sakura baixinho, quase que para si mesma, ao se deitarem lado a lado.

\- Pode ser assim todas as vezes - ela assegurou - Basta que você continue a confiar em mim.

\- Para sempre - ela murmurou, alcançando a mão dele sob os lençóis, como que para selar um pacto naquele momento sublime.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura foi acordada por um facho de luz que entrava através de uma fresta na cortina e pelo cantar alegre dos passarinhos, já habitual no amanhecer na fazenda, porém sentia-se particularmente disposta e animada neste despertar. Olhou para o lado e, ao ver o rosto bonito de Sasuke descansando sobre o travesseiro, soube por quê. Ela havia se tornado sua esposa, por lei e de fato, e nunca mais o desapontaria.

Ficou alguns minutos a observá-lo, até que ele também despertou.

\- Bom dia, sra. Uchiha - ele cumprimentou-a sorrindo.

Como isso soava bonito e verdadeiro agora !

\- Bom dia, sr. Uchiha - ela devolveu o cumprimento.

\- Você parecia pensativa quando acordei e a vi me olhando. Em que você estava pensando ? - ele quis saber.

O rubor que tomou as faces de Sakura nesse momento foi suficiente para lhe dar a resposta. Mesmo assim, ela tentou improvisar em palavras.

\- Eu estava me perguntando o que iríamos fazer hoje.

O sorriso de Sasuke tornou-se malicioso quando ele se virou de lado, descansando o braço sobre o ventre de Sakura.

\- Posso pensar em alguma coisa... - disse ele, olhando-a intensamente.

Na noite anterior, essa insinuação teria provocado um início de pânico, mas nessa manhã ela era uma nova pessoa. Fora transformada pelo amor e pela compreensão do marido.

\- Nem imagino o que poderia ser - disse ela, fingindo inocência.

Ele começou a lhe mostrar logo em seguida, excitando-a ainda mais do que na noite passada. E dessa vez as suas respostas foram também mais audaciosas, o que o surpreendeu.

\- Você é uma rápida aprendiz, menina ! - ele comentou quase sem fôlego, quando terminaram.

\- É que eu tenho um excelente professor !

Só bem mais tarde eles se aventuraram a sair do quarto e tomar o café da manhã à sombra de uma árvore. Comeram frutas frescas, queijo e torradas com geléia. Estavam famintos e mal se falaram durante a refeição, apenas se olhando com cumplicidade. Depois de comer, Sasuke pegou uma valise com champanhe e outros apetrechos e caminharam até o riacho, onde deveria estar bem mais fresco.

\- O que você acha de nadarmos ? - ele perguntou ao chegarem - É seguro aqui e o riacho tem profundidade suficiente.

\- Não acredito que Hinata tenha colocado um maiô em minha bagagem - disse Sakura, desanimada.

\- Eu também não trouxe nenhum traje de banho para mim - ele riu divertido.

\- Mas eu nunca nadei nua na minha vida !

\- Há sempre uma primeira vez.

Sem esperar mais, ele tirou a camiseta, revelando o peito musculoso que adquiria aquele maravilhoso tom dourado à luz do Sol. Quando ele começou a descer o zíper do short, ela virou o rosto.

\- Você não me pareceu tão tímida há pouco - lembrou-lhe Sasuke.

\- Mas foi diferente. Estava escuro, e... - ela ergueu os braços, desistindo de falar. Como revelar a imediata excitação que lhe provocava a visão daquele corpo nu ? Ele jamais poderia imaginar que uma mulher pudesse mudar tanto em tão curto espaço de tempo.

Enquanto ela permanecia paralisada em meio à sua indecisão, Sasuke terminou de se despir e agora estava, luxuriosamente nu, boiando na água fria.

\- Venha, Sakura. Está uma delícia ! - ele convidou.

Ao tirar a roupa e se atirar no riacho, ela viu-se obrigada a concordar. A água fria sobre o corpo quente e suado provocava uma sensação extremamente agradável.

Enquanto brincava na beirada rasa, boiando e mergulhando para se refrescar, Sasuke veio por trás dela, pegando-a pela cintura e levando-a até o meio do riacho. Aquele contato dos seus corpos nus dentro da água era muitíssimo excitante e fez o seu desejo se avivar.

\- Feliz ? - ele perguntou, beijando-a em seguida.

\- Infinitamente feliz ! - respondeu ela, segurando-o pelo pescoço.

Eles fizeram amor mais uma vez, agora no meio do rio. Nadaram novamente e depois Sasuke subiu até o gramado, pegando a camiseta para fazê-la de esteira.

\- Vamos nos deitar para um banho de Sol - ele convidou.

\- Mas vou molhar sua camisa ! - protestou Sakura.

\- Seu corpo é quente o bastante para secá-la depois - Sasuke argumentou maliciosamente, convencendo-a.

No almoço, eles assaram na brasa um peixe que Sasuke havia pescado com uma pequena rede deixada no riacho e o saborearam com prazer, acompanhado de champanhe.

O paraíso devia ser exatamente assim, pensou Sakura, sentada no gramado ao lado do marido, que adormecera à sombra de uma árvore. Parecia um deus grego em sua nudez magnífica, e ela desejaria ser uma artista naquele momento para poder esculpi-lo assim como estava, totalmente relaxado, o ventre para cima e um dos braços no alto da cabeça.

À tarde, quando caminhavam de volta para a cabana, Sasuke pegou a mão de Sakura e a conduziu para outra direção.

\- Para onde você está me levando ? - ela perguntou, rindo.

\- Tenho algo para lhe mostrar - disse ele simplesmente.

Eles percorreram por alguns minutos o extenso gramado, até que chegaram a um bosque de velhos eucaliptos, muito altos e quase despidos de folhas.

\- Que lugar é este ? - Sakura perguntou.

\- Um dos meus esconderijos de criança - ele confessou - Eu queria que você o conhecesse. De repente me deu vontade de lhe revelar todos os meus segredos.

Ela ficou apreensiva com essa confissão. Se ele pretendia revelar o seu passado agora que eram marido e mulher, devia esperar o mesmo da parte dela.

Andando entre as árvores, que pareciam todas iguais, ela viu uma que se destacava pelo diâmetro de seu caule. Ao chegar mais perto, percebeu que tinha a inscrição "SU ama LM" dentro de um coração profundamente cravado na madeira.

\- Laura Marshall ? - ela perguntou.

Sasuke assentiu.

\- Nessa época, ela era uma menina de oito anos e de cabelos loirinhos, escorridos. Seu pai era o dono do mais garboso garanhão castanho da região, e eu cortejei Laura até que me ela levasse para cavalgá-lo numa das corridas em sua fazenda. Em troca, tive de trazê-la ao bosque.

A careta de Sasuke ao revelar essas reminiscências dizia tudo que ele pensava atualmente sobre tais travessuras.

\- Isso parece um relacionamento bem prático e objetivo - observou Sakura.

Ela perguntou-se, entretanto, em que poderia ter se transformado esse namorico de brincadeira se ele tivesse permanecido na Austrália. Mas desprezou tal preocupação em seguida, ao lembrar que ele lhe assegurara não haver perigo algum em seu relacionamento com Laura.

No entanto, um mau pressentimento a atormentava. Estava tu do perfeito demais. Sasuke a amava, e ela provara ser capaz de corresponder à altura. Mas algo parecia estar prestes a acontecer para estragar essa felicidade.

Quando eles caminhavam de volta à cabana, sob o Sol avermelhado do crepúsculo, Sasuke notou um homem a cavalo vindo na direção deles.

\- Boa tarde, patrão, sra. Uchiha - cumprimentou o homem, tirando o chapéu ao olhar para ela.

\- O que houve, Darui ? - ele perguntou, ansioso.

\- Nada ainda, patrão. Mas Naruto está preocupado com o que pode acontecer. Ele me pediu para lhe dar os seus cumprimentos e procurar saber se o senhor pode voltar hoje à noite para a fazenda.

Sakura e Sasuke trocaram um olhar preocupado. Naruto não era o tipo de pessoa que perturbaria uma lua-de-mel, a menos que houvesse algum problema sério.

\- Ele não disse por quê ? - ela perguntou.

O homem dirigiu-se a Sasuke para responder.

\- É a mulher dele, patrão. Ela está com algum problema de gravidez. Já telefonaram para o médico e seguiram todas as instruções, mas Naruto teme que eles tenham de ir para a cidade a qualquer momento e prefere que o senhor esteja lá nessa hora.

\- Sem dúvida. Pode retornar, pois nós só vamos pegar nossas coisas, colocar no carro e seguiremos logo atrás.

Eles caminharam até a cabana e fizeram as malas num silêncio carregado de ansiedade. Apenas quando já estavam na estrada, ele falou:

\- Espero que você não esteja muito chateada por ter sua lua-de-mel interrompida.

\- É sua também, e eu, particularmente, prefiro estar perto de Hinata caso ela precise de mim.

Seu sorriso de aprovação indicava que ele estava contente por não vê-la fazendo um drama por causa dessa situação. Ao contrário, ela sentia-se aliviada por retornar à fazenda. Enquanto estivessem no campo, banhando-se no riacho, comendo peixe e frutas frescas, Sakura teria a sensação de estar vivendo um sonho que a qualquer instante poderia acabar.

Fizeram o trajeto em tempo recorde e, ao chegar, ela foi diretamente para o chalé dos Uzumaki para ver como estava Hinata, enquanto Sasuke levava suas coisas até a casa para em seguida se reunir a Naruto. A resposta que veio do interior do chalé quando ela bateu à porta foi muito fraca, por isso resolveu abri-la e entrar. Hinata estava pálida e visivelmente doente, mesmo tentando manter o sorriso simpático de sempre.

\- Como está se sentindo ? - perguntou Sakura.

\- Péssima, mas feliz por você ter vindo - Hinata segurou-lhe a mão ao continuar: - Oh, Sakura, eu não quero que aconteça nada de mal ao bebê !

\- Vai ficar tudo bem - Sakura tranqüilizou-a, tocando o dorso de sua mão. Mas no fundo preocupava-se com o que poderia acontecer. Ela conhecia muito bem a angústia de saber que um filho corria perigo de vida.

\- O que disse o médico ? - ela perguntou, procurando imprimir neutralidade ao seu tom de voz.

\- Ordenou que eu me mantivesse deitada, em repouso absoluto. Ele me ligou há uma hora porque teria de sair do consultório, mas disse que se eu tivesse qualquer problema deveria ir direto ao hospital.

\- Então não deve ser nada de grave, senão ele permaneceria no consultório.

\- O dr. Senju não teve escolha. Um dos homens da fazenda ao lado yinha caído do trator, e ele precisou socorrê-lo.

Sakura permaneceu ao lado de Hinata até que ela adormecesse. Então aproveitou para sair à procura de Naruto, que poderia lhe esclarecer melhor sobre o que o médico tinha dito.

Ao passar pelo escritório de Sasuke, ela ouviu vozes masculinas, indicando que ele e Naruto ainda conversavam, então juntou-se aos dois. Mas não esperava ser recebida com o olhar de acusação que Sasuke lhe lançou ao vê-la entrar.

\- Qual é o problema ? - ela perguntou, olhando imediatamente para Naruto, e em seguida para Sasuke.

Do outro lado de sua escrivaninha, ele lhe mostrou um talão de cheques.

\- Este é o problema.

Sakura leu o canhoto que ele lhe indicara e sentiu-se empalidecer. Uma considerável soma em dinheiro fora paga a Kabuto Yakushi no dia anterior.

\- Kabuto veio até aqui ? - ela perguntou, apesar de a resposta ser óbvia.

\- E você não sabe nada a respeito ? - Sasuke devolveu a pergunta.

\- Não, é claro que não ! Eu pensei que ele tivesse partido definitivamente depois que você o ajudou a pagar as dívidas, daquela vez.

\- Pois pensou errado. Ele voltou e disse a Naruto que eu havia prometido lhe pagar mais um cheque - Sasuke passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

Naruto assentiu, baixando a cabeça, envergonhado.

\- Eu não sabia que decisão tomar, preocupado com o problema de Hinata. Mas ele parecia confiável. Disse que o patrão já tinha pagado metade do que lhe devia, e que viera receber o restante.

\- Então o que você fez ? - perguntou Sakura, desesperada.

\- Procurei nos canhotos pelo outro cheque endereçado a Kabuto Yakushi e, ao encontrá-lo, me pareceu a prova de que fora o primeiro pagamento. Além do mais, ele disse que esperaria aqui até vocês voltarem, para não perder a viagem, e isso me pressionou.

Ela se sentou desalentada na cadeira em frente a Sasuke.

\- Juro que eu não sabia de nada a respeito disso - ela falou de cabeça baixa, sem coragem de encará-lo.

\- Eu sei. Desculpe por ter descontado em você. Esse calhorda não percebeu que está na hora de parar com isso.

Sasuke tirou o fone do gancho e começou a discar um número.

\- O que você vai fazer ? - perguntou ela.

\- Chamar a polícia e denunciá-lo.

Se ele fizesse isso, haveria publicidade na imprensa, fazendo Kabuto perder a sua falsa imagem de boa pessoa. Ele jamais a perdoaria por isso e certamente revelaria a Sasuke todo o seu passado.

\- Por favor, não chame a polícia ! - ela pediu num impulso. Lentamente, ele recolocou o fone no gancho e olhou para o administrador.

\- Você pode nos deixar a sós por alguns minutos, Naruto ?

O homem obedeceu. Então Sasuke voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira, olhando para Sakura com seriedade.

\- Agora, você pode me explicar por que deseja que eu trate seu ex-marido com condescendência ?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele continuou:

\- Eu sei, Sakura. É porque ainda sente alguma coisa por ele. Você o ama !

"Não!", ela gostaria de gritar, mas soluços nervosos acompanhavam o seu pranto repentino. Ela não tinha escolha. Precisava revelar tudo agora para pelo menos eliminar a suspeita de Sasuke com relação aos seus sentimentos.

Ela ia começar, quando foi interrompida por batidas insistentes na porta. Era Naruto, que os encarou com desespero.

\- Desculpe-me por interromper, patrão, mas eu tenho de levar Hinata imediatamente para o hospital. Acho que ela está perdendo o bebê.

* * *

**P. S.: **Nos vemos no Capítulo 8.


	8. Chapter 8

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Valerie Parv, que foi publicado na série de romances "Sabrina", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 8**_

Hinata abriu os olhos com espanto e imediatamente perguntou:

\- O bebê ? Está bem ?

\- Sim, querida, agora descanse. Está tudo bem - disse Naruto, consolando a esposa enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos.

Nesse momento, o amor entre eles era o mais importante. Silenciosamente, Sakura saiu do quarto de hospital, deixando-os a sós. Na sala de espera, serviu-se de uma xícara de café para se reanimar. Teria de aguardar até que Naruto a levasse ao hotel, conforme haviam combinado, pois decidira permanecer na cidade até que Hinata estivesse totalmente recuperada.

Depois disso... não sabia o que iria fazer. A acusação de Sasuke ferira-a profundamente. Como ele podia pensar que algum sentimento bom a pudesse unir a um homem como Kabuto ? Além do mais, ela não teria se casado com ele se amasse outro.

Aquela interrupção de Naruto quando ela pretendia relatar toda a história de seu casamento com Kabuto fizera-a repensar e dar um tempo para si mesma e para Sasuke. Então resolvera viajar ao lado de Naruto para acompanhar Hinata ao hospital em Walgett. Sem dizer mais nada, subira até o quarto onde estava sua bagagem de lua-de-mel e a carregara do jeito que estava para o carro do administrador, que já a esperava no pátio.

\- Estou grato por você vir conosco. Você poderá acalmar Hinata enquanto eu me concentro na estrada - ele falara com sinceridade.

A viagem tinha sido um verdadeiro pesadelo. Eles não puderam correr na estrada de terra para não agravar o estado de Hinata, que não conseguia se acalmar devido às cólicas constantes e ao medo de perder a criança.

Mas tinham conseguido chegar bem, e o médico assegurara que o bebê se salvara, embora mãe e filho ainda exigissem cuidados.

\- Ela precisa permanecer internada por alguns dias em observação - o médico lhes dissera.

Naruto demonstrara preocupação com a notícia.

\- Mas, doutor, eu não posso ficar por tanto tempo. Nós temos outra criança pequena que vai sentir a nossa falta - ele explicou.

\- Não se preocupe, Naruto - interrompeu Sakura - Eu vou ficar aqui com Hinata. Não tenho pressa de voltar a Mundo Novo. Adiantei todo meu trabalho antes do casamento.

\- Mas vocês estão em lua-de-mel ! Tem certeza de que quer ficar ?

\- Acho que Sasuke não vai se importar - ela dissera com segurança.

Naruto mal conseguira acreditar.

\- No lugar dele, eu ficaria louco da vida. Mas não posso deixar de me sentir aliviado por saber que você vai ficar ao lado de Hinata.

\- Então está acertado. Eu ficarei.

Por um lado, essa decisão lhe servira como desculpa. Por alguns dias, ela teria uma boa razão para adiar a conversa franca com o marido. Além disso, quando ligara para Sasuke para lhe dizer que iria permanecer em Walgett por alguns dias, ele a atendera com frieza. Em suas perguntas sobre Hinata e o bebê, havia demonstrado interesse sincero, mas quando ela lhe perguntara se havia problema em sua permanência fora de casa, o tom de sua voz mudara.

\- É uma boa idéia - ele comentou, indiferente - Assim teremos chance de pensar sobre o que aconteceu no fim.

Ela sentira um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha. O que chegara ao fim ? Seria o casamento deles ? Ela não teve coragem de perguntar, com medo de saber a resposta. Mesmo assim, não resistiu ao desejo de lhe fazer uma declaração.

\- Eu te amo, Sasuke - ela dissera simplesmente, desligando antes que ele pudesse retrucar.

Passos vindos do corredor a avisaram de que Naruto vinha chegando. Ao encontrá-la sentada no sofá, ele lhe sorriu.

\- Pronta para irmos ?

\- Sim. Hinata está bem ?

\- Ela está descansando agora. É a melhor coisa que ela pode fazer no momento, segundo o médico. Não sei o que teríamos feito sem sua ajuda e paciência. Sei o que o patrão descobriu em você. É uma pessoa de bom coração, sra. Uchiha.

Naruto não sabia o que na verdade o patrão via nela, pensou ela, amargurada. Sasuke havia deixado bem claro que a considerava culpada pela impunidade de um farsante como Kabuto. Talvez pensasse que o ex-marido insistia em cercá-la por saber que era querido por ela. Se tivesse contado tudo a Sasuke da primeira vez em que Kabuto estivera em Mundo Novo, nada disso teria acontecido.

Sakura suspirou profundamente. Até quando esse homem sem caráter iria prejudicar a sua vida ?

\- Você está cansada ? - Naruto lhe perguntou ao perceber que ela havia suspirado.

\- Sim... acho melhor nós irmos agora.

Eles pegaram o carro, e Naruto levou-a ao hotel, infelizmente o único com algum conforto em Walgett, que era aquele em que ela e Sasuke tinham se hospedado no dia de sua chegada.

Ela teve vontade de pedir a Naruto que a levasse a outro lugar. Mas como argumentar a favor da escolha de um hotel pior ?

Ao chegar à portaria, ela reconheceu a mesma recepcionista que a vira tão assustada da outra vez. Quantas coisas tinham acontecido desde então !

Por uma infeliz coincidência, só havia um quarto desocupado e era exatamente aquele em que ela tinha ficado. Lá dentro, reviveu a grande ansiedade de ter Sasuke esperando-a do lado de fora da porta. Como gostaria que isso também se repetisse ! Tentou afastar as fantasias balançando a cabeça com vigor.

Estava se comportando como a esposa abandonada. Seu casamento ainda não havia acabado. Era normal os casais apaixonados sofrerem demais por qualquer desavença. A não ser que o problema entre eles fosse mais sério. E ela suspeitava que sim.

Impaciente, ela andava de um lado para outro do quarto, perguntando-se o que poderia estar passando pela mente e pelo coração do marido. Talvez ele achasse que ela tinha se casado com ele apenas para que Kabuto tivesse acesso fácil à sua casa e ao seu dinheiro. E tudo parecia conduzir a esse tipo de conclusão.

Seus medos iniciais com certeza agora seriam interpretados por Sasuke como uma tentativa de protelar uma relação amorosa entre eles. Estaria arrependido de ter sido tão paciente diante de seus temores ?

Ela teve um impulso de ligar para Sasuke naquele instante e repetir que o amava, que ele estava enganado, mas a lembrança de sua atitude fria ao telefone pela manhã a deteve. Para que falar a quem nada queria ouvir ?

Pensando assim, ela deixou o quarto para falar com Naruto, que a aguardava no saguão para a despedida antes de retornar a Mundo Novo.

\- Posso acompanhá-la no lanche ? Afinal, nós nem sequer almoçamos - convidou ele.

\- Obrigada, Naruto, mas eu prefiro comprar um sanduíche e comer em meu quarto - agradeceu Sakura - Foi um dia cansativo, e eu não pretendo sair.

\- Nesse caso, vou comer alguma coisa daqui a pouco com Hinata, no hospital, no horário de visitas.

\- Diga a ela que eu mandei-lhe um beijo e que vou vê-la amanhã sem falta - recomendou Sakura.

No dia seguinte, Hinata demonstrou a mesma preocupação do marido com relação à ausência de Sakura no seu novo lar, em plena lua-de-mel.

\- Tem certeza de que o patrão agüentará ficar longe de sua querida esposa ? - ela perguntou, logo no início da conversa.

\- Alguns dias não vão afetá-lo tanto - retrucou ela, forçando um sorriso.

Hinata encarou-a por alguns segundos.

\- Não há nada de errado entre vocês, há ? - perguntou ela, perspicaz.

\- Claro que não ! Pare de me olhar desse jeito. O médico disse que você precisa se manter calma.

\- Isso é difícil, mas eu vou tentar, pelo bebê e por todos vocês.

Hinata levantou o braço, fazendo um gesto amplo para apontar as flores que rodeavam o quarto, todas mandadas por Naruto e pelos amigos da fazenda.

\- Eu só tenho recebido carinho e atenção - continuou ela - Mas nunca me perdoarei, Sakura, se sua estadia aqui prejudicar o relacionamento de vocês.

Ela não queria que a amiga se sentisse culpada pela interrupção de sua lua-de-mel e, tentando demovê-la dessa idéia, tomou a mão dela entre as suas.

\- Não há absolutamente nada de errado. Ponha isso em sua cabecinha. Você não tem culpa do que aconteceu. Estou feliz por poder ajudar. Acredite.

Já na rua, ao Sol brilhante de primavera, ela hesitou no momento de ir para o hotel. Ficar o dia todo entre quatro paredes seria torturante. Decidiu-se então a tomar um lanche em uma das lanchonetes de que a cidade dispunha.

Ao andar pela rua mais movimentada, lendo os cardápios afixados às portas, ela ouviu passos rápidos atrás de si.

\- Sakura, espere !

\- Ino ! - Sakura reconhecera a voz e virou-se para ver a amiga, que vinha de braços abertos. As duas se abraçaram longamente, ambas querendo saber de tudo e fazendo perguntas ao mesmo tempo. Quando ela finalmente pôde ser ouvida, perguntou:

\- O que você está fazendo aqui, Ino ?

\- Eu vivo nesse lugar, esqueceu ? Sai e eu chegamos ontem das Ilhas Fiji. Fui direto a Mundo Novo, e Sasuke me contou o que havia acontecido. Pobre Hinata !

Então ele não tinha contado tudo, pensou ela, aliviada.

\- Sim, foram momentos de susto, mas o bebê está bem. Aliás, ambos estão - explicou Sakura.

Ino insistiu para que elas almoçassem juntas. Então foram para uma das lanchonetes e sentaram-se próximo à vidraça, onde poderiam ver as pessoas que andavam apressadas pelo centro da cidade.

Depois de pedirem omeletes e sucos de fruta para ambas, começaram a conversar.

\- Como foi...?

\- Conte-me...

Ino riu e se rendeu.

\- Você primeiro.

Ela não sabia por onde começar, então falou sobre o que interessaria mais a Ino.

\- Estou cuidando da administração com muito carinho. Pelo menos, nenhum dos sócios abandonou a cooperativa.

Abanando as mãos com impaciência, Ino inclinou o corpo para a frente, chegando mais perto da amiga.

\- Isso eu já sei. Quero ouvir a respeito de você e Sasuke Uchiha - disse ela num sussurro, segurando a mão esquerda de Sakura, onde estava a aliança - Sobre isto, por exemplo.

\- Quer dizer que você já sabe ?

\- Essa é uma cidade pequena. As notícias andam depressa. Eu só preciso saber dos detalhes - Ino olhou-a com fingida reprovação - Não deixa de ser uma maneira de manter um sócio importante na cooperativa - em seguida ela piscou e disse com seriedade: - Estou brincando. Fico feliz por você. Sasuke é um homem excelente !

Sakura desviou o olhar antes de falar:

\- Eu sei.

\- Mas há algum problema - afirmou Ino, perspicaz.

\- Nosso casamento está mal - ela confessou.

Contou à amiga sobre o reaparecimento de Kabuto. Quando descreveu como o ex-marido tinha se aproveitado da ausência de Sasuke para conseguir o dinheiro através de Naruto, Ino pôs as mãos no rosto, horrorizada.

\- Eu sabia que Kabuto não a deixaria em paz, mesmo depois do divórcio, mas nunca imaginei que chegasse a esse ponto.

\- Eu devia ter suspeitado - Sakura se culpou, angustiada - Kabuto não consegue levar uma vida normal, se mantendo com o seu próprio trabalho.

\- O que vai fazer agora ? Você não pode desistir de Sasuke, pois é óbvio que o ama demais.

\- Temo que ele queira me deixar.

\- Nem pense uma coisa dessas ! - Ino voltou a segurar-lhe as mãos - Sasuke está muito chateado, porque deve ter associado esse episódio ao modo como a mãe convenceu o seu pai a se casar. Você conhece essa história ?

\- Sim, ele me contou tudo. E agora acha que sou pior que a mãe dele.

A conversa foi interrompida com a chegada da garçonete, que trouxera o almoço. Então elas comeram em silêncio.

Ela não pretendia se defender. Afinal, não fizera nada para que Sasuke pensasse outra coisa a seu respeito. Ao defender Kabuto, dera todos os motivos para que o marido suspeitasse deles.

\- Agora sou eu que quero saber de tudo - Sakura resolveu mudar de assunto - Como foi a sua lua-de-mel ?

Os olhos de Ino brilharam enquanto ela descrevia o lugar paradisíaco que eram as Ilhas Fiji. Andavam descalços pelas areias branquinhas das praias, até que seus pés não suportassem o calor de quarenta graus provocado pelo Sol tropical. Então eles alugaram um barco e ancoraram em alto-mar para mergulhar na águas azuis do Pacífico.

\- Foi emocionante ! - Ino suspirou, tocada pelas recordações - Sai pegou um tubarão numa manhã em que pescávamos a bordo de um pesqueiro.

Sai era simplesmente o herói da vida da amiga, pensou Sakura ao ouvir o nome do jovem em cada frase proferida por Ino.

Parecia muito diferente da descrição que fizera da própria lua-de-mel.

\- Estou feliz por você ter tido experiências tão excitantes. Os dois mereciam isso - disse ela com sinceridade - O que pretende fazer agora ?

\- Por enquanto, nós estamos hospedados num dos chalés da fazenda Monte Verde, dos Aburame. Mas pretendo ter minha a própria casa e mobiliá-la do nosso jeito.

\- E quando vocês pretendem se mudar ? - ela quis saber.

\- Não sei. Preciso me acostumar à vida de casada. Até ontem, eu estava no paraíso !

Percebendo que a amiga terminara o relato, Sakura resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa.

\- Ino, eu preciso lhe pedir um favor.

\- Qualquer coisa que você me peça será uma obrigação para mim - Ino assegurou-lhe.

Sakura teve receio de prosseguir. Parecia estar sempre precisando da amiga.

\- Sei que você tinha planejado esperar um pouco para retomar seu trabalho, mas você me ajudaria muito se voltasse a trabalhar nos próximos dias.

\- Se é isso que deseja... – a loira fez uma careta de desagra do - Para ser franca, tenho de me auto-sugestionar para trabalhar com alguma vontade. E você ? O que pretende fazer ?

\- Ficarei em Walgett até que Hinata receba alta para voltar à fazenda. Depois disso, não sei...

Ino pousou uma das mãos sobre o braço de Sakura, que brincava nervosamente com o copo vazio.

\- Desde que você não volte à sua concha... - aconselhou a amiga.

\- Não há perigo. Sasuke conseguiu me tirar de dentro dela, e Kabuto não me amedronta mais.

As palavras demonstravam uma coragem que ela ainda precisava adquirir, mas, ao mesmo tempo, isso era um estímulo para torná-las verdadeiras.

Ino acompanhou-a até o hotel, dizendo que precisava fazer compras domésticas naquela hora. Sakura viu-a se afastar, sentindo uma pontada de inveja. Ela parecia tão feliz com sua nova vida de casada e com o marido...

No saguão, a recepcionista a olhou com estranheza quando ela pediu a chave do quarto.

\- Seu marido já a pegou - explicou a moça - Pensei que você soubesse.

\- Meu marido ? - perguntou Sakura, com o coração aos pulos - Oh ! Obrigada !

A recepcionista sorriu.

\- Gostaria de sentir essa alegria sempre que ouço dizer que meu marido chegou - comentou ela.

Estaria assim tão óbvio o seu amor por Sasuke ?, pensou Sakura ao subir os degraus acarpetados da escada que levava ao corredor onde ficava o quarto.

Ele havia se arrependido de seu julgamento precipitado e decidira surpreendê-la com uma visita. Agora ela poderia lhe relatar toda a verdade e tudo ficaria bem entre eles novamente.

Ela estava sem fôlego quando abriu a porta de seu quarto, entrando abruptamente para levar um susto ao ver quem a esperava deitado bem à vontade em sua cama.

\- Kabuto ! O que faz aqui ?

Ele permaneceu deitado como se realmente fosse seu marido. Havia tirado os sapatos, afrouxado a gravata e deixado a jaqueta num cabide atrás da porta. Cheirava a uísque e a cigarro, parecendo ter chegado de uma noitada.

\- Vim visitar minha esposa, como deve ter lhe dito a recepcionista lá embaixo.

Sakura fechou a porta atrás de si e, com as mãos na cintura, colocou-se à frente de Kabuto.

\- Eu não sou mais sua esposa - disse ela com firmeza - Nosso casamento acabou há vários meses e qualquer relacionamento entre nós morreu junto com Yoko.

\- Além disso, há o golpe que você aplicou contra o proprietário de Mundo Novo.

\- Não foi um golpe - ela vociferou, quase perdendo o controle - Foi...

Ela se interrompeu. Jamais falara com o ex-marido naquele tom e estava admirada com a própria coragem, mas mesmo assim ela não pretendia lhe dar satisfações.

Kabuto arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, numa expressão já bem conhecida de Sakura.

\- O que foi, então ? - perguntou ele, irônico - Uma grande história de amor ? Não é o que parece, com você vivendo num miserável quarto de hotel enquanto Sasuke Uchiha está confortavelmente instalado no casarão da fazenda.

\- Estou na cidade visitando uma amiga doente - explicou ela, mesmo que desse a impressão de estar mentindo.

\- Acredito, querida - disse Kabuto com voz macia, tentando aplacar-lhe a raiva.

Sakura cansou-se desse jogo, afinal, e resolveu tomar uma atitude.

\- Quer sair da minha cama e se retirar ?

Ele simplesmente cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça.

\- Daqui a pouco - ele disse de modo displicente - Temos de conversar primeiro. Há um pequeno problema num boletim de ocorrência que o sr. Uchiha gostaria de conhecer, tenho certeza.

\- Não ! - ela gritou.

Involuntariamente ela se encostou à porta, como se quisesse apoiar-se em algo para ter forças. Tudo aquilo não podia ser verdade. Devia ser um pesadelo, ela pensou. Não o deixaria chantageá-la novamente !

Kabuto tinha uma expressão maliciosa agora.

\- Você nunca me disse não dessa maneira...

\- É você quem está enganado desta vez. Eu já lhe disse um não definitivo há muito tempo.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram.

\- Está me chamando de covarde ?

\- Como deve se chamar um homem que só se torna forte ao submeter e ameaçar uma mulher? Se não fosse por Yoko, eu o teria abandonado nos primeiros meses de casamento. Mas como poderia deixar minha filha nas mãos de um monstro como você ?

Ele ficou imóvel. Os olhos fixos em Sakura, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

\- Mas Yoko já não existe e agora você não tem mais nenhum poder sobre mim. Portanto, queira se retirar !

\- Bem, se você prefere a guerra...

Ele insistia em ameaçá-la, mas agora a encarava com respeito.

\- Só quero que você desapareça. Já fez o bastante para me afastar de Sasuke, roubando-o e fazendo-o pensar que eu ainda nutria algum sentimento por você.

Horrorizada com o próprio descuido, ela juntou as mãos à frente do rosto. Não devia ter revelado a reação de Sasuke à visita dele.

\- Talvez Uchiha esteja certo...

Kabuto estendeu os braços abertos para Sakura, antes de continuar:

\- Não lute contra esse sentimento, querida. Você não tem outro lugar para ir a não ser para os meus braços.

\- Nunca ! - ela gritou, expressando repugnância.

Kabuto jurara, ao se separarem, que ela teria de aceitá-lo de volta, pois jamais conheceria a felicidade com outro, e parecia querer fazer valer o seu juramento.

\- Nem que você seja o último homem sobre a face da Terra !

Lentamente, Sakura aproximou-se da cômoda onde estava uma sacola plástica com frutas que ela comprara para o café da manhã. Ao lado, havia uma pequena faca. Pegou-a num gesto rápido e apontou-a para Kabuto.

\- Agora vai me obedecer ?

Pouco abalado com a atitude agressiva de Sakura, Kabuto apenas se moveu desconfortavelmente na cama.

\- Você não pretende usar isso...

\- Vai sair ou não ?

Ao ver a força com que ela segurava o cabo da faca, ele finalmente se levantou.

\- Está bem. Já vou. Não precisa ser violenta - disse ele, erguendo os braços num gesto de rendição.

Essa inversão de papéis quase a fez rir. Por três anos ela fora vítima do comportamento agressivo do ex-marido, e agora ele estava temendo a sua violência.

Manteve o olhar fixo em Kabuto até vê-lo chegar à porta do quarto e abri-la. Então o avisou:

\- Da próxima vez que você voltar, vou deixar Sasuke Uchiha denunciá-lo à polícia por fraude. Você não poderá fazer mais nada contra mim, porque eu já perdi tudo o que me interessava na vida.

Pela primeira vez, ela o viu ficar abalado.

\- Não se preocupe. Vou desaparecer da sua frente. Afinal, já me diverti bastante com você e estou cansado de pastores de ovelhas.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás dele, Sakura atirou-se na cama, sentindo um enorme alívio.

Três anos de inferno, durante os quais Kabuto a obrigara a fazer tudo o que ele queria, deviam ter sido muito divertidos para ele. Ter de ser cúmplice de seus furtos foi uma luta contra os próprios princípios, pensou Sakura. Mas, sempre que podia, ela deliberadamente errava ao seguir suas instruções para que tivessem de desistir dos planos. De modo ingênuo, ela achava que essa era a maneira correta de afastá-lo do caminho errado.

Agora ela poderia ter chamado a polícia ao invés de ameaçá-lo, mas a perspectiva de fazer declarações numa delegacia a assustava. Tudo o que parecia ter acabado, seus medos passados que Sasuke havia conseguido afastar, voltaria assim que ela tivesse de relatar os detalhes de seu passado. Foi melhor assim, concluiu Sakura em pensamento. Ninguém seria mais indicado para enfrentar Kabuto do que a pessoa torturada por ele durante tantos anos.

Ela olhou para a lâmina da faca que ainda tinha em sua mão. Jamais a teria usado, mesmo se juntasse todo o seu ódio contra o ex-marido. Aquela ameaça só era válida porque ele acreditara em sua reação agressiva.

\- Graças a Deus ! - ela exclamou aliviada, depositando a pequena arma sobre a cômoda.

No final, a visita de Kabuto fora um favor. Na verdade, a única maneira de provar a si mesma que tinha força suficiente para acabar com a sua chantagem. Em poucas semanas recuperara, ao lado de Sasuke, o que o ex-marido tinha levado anos para destruir, sua autoconfiança. Agora ele encontrara outra Sakura, muito mais adulta.

Nessa noite, ela queria se ver diferente. Então despiu-se e procurou na mala uma lingerie. Tratava-se de um _n__é__glig__é _branco com plumas, que ela comprara numa loja de roupas íntimas extravagantes. Muito diferente da casta camisola que usara na primeira noite com Sasuke, na cabana, essa lingerie representava a nova mulher em que se transformara depois desse dia.

Vestiu-o sobre a calcinha, depois do banho. Foi até o espelho do guarda-roupa e suspirou diante da própria imagem.

"Esse é o resultado do amor", ela concluiu. Dois dias de felicidade ao lado de Sasuke haviam feito aquela maravilhosa transformação. Seus olhos, há poucos minutos nublados pelo ódio por Kabuto, agora brilhavam de emoção pela descoberta de seu renascimento. Até mesmo o tom rosado de suas faces, provocado pela caminhada ao Sol, dava-lhe um aspecto jovial.

\- Que vaidosa você está ficando ! - repreendeu-se. Em seguida ela se afastou, abanando a cabeça.

"É uma vaidade bem-vinda", pensou ela ao rodopiar no meio do quarto, brincando com o tecido leve e transparente da lingerie. Sentia uma nova alegria de viver, mas teria de compartilhá-la com Sasuke, o grande responsável por sua mudança.

Esse pensamento a fez tomar uma resolução. Kabuto definitivamente não mais teria motivos para chantageá-la, utilizando o seu passado. Se ele a desprezasse por sua fraqueza, poderia entendê-lo. O importante era que ficasse bem claro que ela jamais se uniria intencionalmente a um mau-caráter.

Ela ouviu uma batida na porta e ficou tensa de imediato. Não era possível que Kabuto tivesse retornado. Nervosa, encostou-se à madeira e perguntou:

\- Quem está aí ?

\- Sou eu, Sasuke.

Dessa vez era ele mesmo, percebeu Sakura, sentindo o coração bater descompassado. Seus dedos ficaram trêmulos ao tentar vi rar a chave na fechadura.

Quando ela abriu a porta, Sasuke permaneceu parado do lado de fora, parecendo ainda mais bonito em sua camisa pólo amarela e calça jeans justa.

\- Olá ! - ela cumprimentou-o, subitamente envergonhada.

\- Oi ! Não vai me convidar para entrar ?

\- Oh, sim ! Por favor, entre !

Como se fosse um estranho, Sasuke seguiu-a até o meio do quarto e parou a alguns passos de distância, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

\- Vim ver Hinata esta tarde, e ela me disse que você havia ido até lá pela manhã - comentou Sasuke.

\- Hinata deve ter ficado contente com a sua visita - comentou Sakura, ainda sem jeito.

Ela sentia vontade de abraçá-lo com muita força, mas teve de conter o impulso por não saber o que o levara até lá. Talvez, de tanto pensar nele, sem querer o tivesse trazido por telepatia, pensou ela. Mas, e se Sasuke tivesse vindo para terminar tudo entre eles ?

Com medo de que esse fosse o motivo, ela procurou falar sobre assuntos triviais.

\- Eu encontrei Ino hoje pela manhã, quando saí do hospital - ela comentou sorrindo - Eles tiveram uma lua-de-mel maravilhosa !

\- Como a que nós poderíamos ter tido - Sasuke retrucou, revelando tristeza em seu tom de voz.

Então ele deu uma passo em sua direção.

\- Ah, Sakura, eu não sei o que vim fazer aqui, mas tive de vir.

\- Estou feliz que tenha vindo - foi só o que ela conseguiu falar.

\- Está mesmo ? Então sentiu a minha falta ? - perguntou ele, medindo-a de alto a baixo com o olhar.

\- Mais do que você pode imaginar.

Após ter dito essas palavras, Sakura deu um passo em sua direção.

Ele entendeu a mensagem, tomando-a nos braços imediatamente e beijando-a com ardor, como se desejasse reconhecer cada contorno de sua boca. Seus corações batiam descompassados, um bem próximo do outro, na união de seus corpos ardentes de desejo.

Ele acariciou seu pescoço e ombros com suavidade. Com esse movimento a manga do _n__é__glig__é__ desceu _até os braços de Sakura, despindo uma parte de seus seios rígidos. Ante aquela visão, Sasuke aprofundou ainda mais o beijo e tocou-lhe os mamilos através da fina lingerie, fazendo-os enrijecer. Por cima do tecido, ele lhe acariciou todo o corpo, até que, com um gemido impaciente, libertou-a da provocante peça de roupa, que deslizou por suas pernas até cair no chão. Ela ficou completamente nua à frente de Sasuke e aconchegou-se ao seu peito num abraço cheio de saudades e de desejo.

\- Por favor, me ame Sasuke - ela implorou.

Então ele a carregou com carinho até a cama e deitou-a cuidadosamente, ficando a olhar maravilhado para sua nudez. Mas permanecia imóvel, insistindo em namorá-la com o olhar por um tempo interminável. Até que começou a se despir, tirando as botas primeiro, em seguida a calça, a camisa, tudo lentamente.

O coração dela batia furiosamente pela ansiedade de tocá-lo. Mal conseguia respirar quando ele finalmente deitou-se ao seu lado.

Com suavidade, Sasuke massageou seus ombros, descendo depois para os braços e em seguida para os quadris. Quando os dedos dele tocaram a sua fonte de prazer, Sakura não conseguiu reprimir um gemido.

\- Meu querido, eu quero você dentro de mim - pediu ela, sem medo de parecer leviana.

Sasuke atendeu ao seu pedido e com cuidado a penetrou, provocando uma onda de prazer que só crescia com os seus movimentos cada vez mais possessivos, até que se envolveram num verdadeiro maremoto, chegando ao ápice juntos.

Aos poucos, sua respiração foi se acalmando e seus corações já pulsavam normalmente, numa paz que só o amor poderia proporcionar.

Descansando a cabeça no peito nu do marido, Sakura declarou:

\- Estou tão feliz que você tenha voltado, Sasuke.

\- Lutei comigo mesmo um bom tempo para não vir logo após o seu telefonema.

\- O que fez com que você decidisse me procurar ? - perguntou ela.

\- Era impossível ficar longe de você depois de tê-la descoberto, ter tirado os seus medos e a tornado a mulher mais sensual que já conheci.

Imediatamente, Sakura se entristeceu com a resposta.

\- Então quer dizer que ama apenas o meu corpo.

\- Eu sempre soube porque te amava. Só tive horas angustiantes de indecisão sobre meu julgamento a seu respeito quando a vi defendendo o mau-caráter do Kabuto Yakushi. Mas, quando fiquei sozinho, percebi que era impossível alguém como você amá-lo. Estou certo ?

Sakura deitou-se de lado para poder olhar nos olhos de Sasuke.

\- Sim. Eu já havia me decidido a lhe contar tudo sobre minha vida com Kabuto. Não é algo de que eu possa me orgulhar, mas, enfim, trata-se da verdade, e você tem o direito de conhecê-la.

\- Não precisa me contar nada se não quiser.

\- Mas eu quero. Esse mistério em meu passado ainda poderá causar muitos desentendimentos entre nós.

\- Está bem, mas tenho algo para nós dois - Sasuke falou despreocupadamente.

Ele levantou-se da cama e vestiu a calça, deixando o peito tentadoramente nu. Entregou-lhe o _n__é__glig__é_e e em seguida abriu a maleta de viagem, tirando dela uma garrafa de vinho.

\- Minha intuição estava certa. No caminho, eu comprei esse vinho para nos ajudar a relaxar. Tem copos aí ?

\- Tenho apenas um que está ao lado da moringa de água.

Sasuke a serviu primeiro. Ela tomou um gole e devolveu-lhe o copo.

\- É muito bom. Mas pode beber agora.

Ele aceitou a sua oferta e puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama, para se sentar.

\- Está bem, pode começar a sua confissão - ele afirmou, beijando-a nos lábios.

Sakura estava se perguntando por onde deveria começar, quando a porta do quarto se abriu abruptamente, revelando a presença de Kabuto. Ele não havia ido a outro lugar senão ao bar do hotel, a julgar pelo modo como se apoiava no batente da porta e pelo olhar caído com que os fitou, típico dos embriagados. E, vendo Sasuke sentado ao lado dela na cama, comentou, atrevido:

\- A festa deve ter sido muito boa...

\- O que veio fazer aqui, Yakushi ? -perguntou Sasuke entredentes.

\- Só vim buscar minha jaqueta... - ele falou com dificuldade - Esqueci de pegá-la quando estive aqui, hoje.

Só então Sakura lembrou-se do casaco que ficara atrás da porta. Agora o ex-marido tinha mais um motivo para incriminá-la.

Ela fez menção de se levantar, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido e pegou a jaqueta, colocando-a na mão do outro homem. Em seguida segurou-o pelo colarinho, empurrando-o para o corredor. Kabuto teve de descer a escada, seguido por Sasuke e ouvindo suas palavras.

\- Suma daqui ! E não quero vê-lo novamente !

Quando Sasuke ia retornando ao quarto, Sakura ouviu a resposta do outro, vinda do andar térreo:

\- Isso não vai ficar assim. Juro que ainda vai pagar caro por essa !

Sasuke fechou a porta ao entrar, e ainda assim ouviam-se os impropérios de Kabuto lá embaixo.

\- Parece que não fui o primeiro a visitá-la hoje - disse ele, com desdém.

\- Escute, meu amor, não é o que está pensando. Kabuto veio até aqui me ameaçar outra vez, e eu o mandei embora definitivamente.

\- Mas ele estava bem à vontade quando resolveu afastá-lo.

Sasuke se vestiu e comentou enquanto calçava as botas:

\- Vou embora antes de ser tratado da mesma forma que ele.

\- Não ! Eu te amo, Sasuke !

\- Então entre em contato comigo quando decidir com qual dos dois prefere ficar.

Antes que ela tivesse saído do estado de choque para responder, Sasuke já havia saído.

Desolada, ela se encostou à porta chorando copiosamente e gritou em meio ao desespero:

\- Maldito Kabuto. E Sasuke é um tolo por acreditar nas mentiras daquele farsante!

* * *

**P.S:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 9.


	9. Chapter 9

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Valerie Parv, que foi publicado na série de romances "Sabrina", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

Quando terminou de datilografar a última carta do dia, Sakura sentia os braços doloridos. Há anos não trabalhava com serviços de escritório. Felizmente sua experiência na administração da cooperativa em Mundo Novo tinha lhe obrigado a se relembrar desse tipo de prática, principalmente do uso do computador, que exigia o trabalho diário com digitação.

Ela suspirou aliviada por saber que seu dever estava cumprido. Tivera muita sorte em ter conseguido aquele emprego na se de regional da Confederação de Agricultura. Era difícil arranjar trabalho em cidades pequenas do interior, onde a concorrência era sempre acirrada.

\- O trabalho é seu por duas semanas, senhorita - dissera-lhe o contador há exatamente catorze dias.

Mesmo assim, ela considerava-se afortunada, por não ter de depender da ajuda financeira de ninguém até que Hinata voltasse para a fazenda.

Ela olhou com desânimo para a desorganização daquela pequena sala que não tinha nada além de uma pequena janela que dava para os fundos de outro prédio. Visão completamente diferente da que tivera ao trabalhar em Mundo Novo, vendo todos os dias, através da ampla vidraça, as vastas pastagens verdes salpicadas de arbustos floridos e ovelhas branquinhas.

\- Droga ! - Sakura repreendeu-se.

Queria parar de sofrer por causa daquele lugar e de Sasuke, que não contribuíra nem um pouco para que ela esclarecesse a verdade. Sem querer ouvir qualquer argumento, agora certamente só se preocupava com o próximo estratagema que ela e Kabuto esta riam armando contra ele.

Sakura puxou a folha datilografada da máquina de escrever com raiva de si mesma por ter amado um homem tão intolerante. Guardou o seu material de trabalho, pegou a bolsa e, quando já abria a porta para sair, o telefone tocou. Torcendo para que não se tratasse de algum serviço fora de horário, ela voltou à escrivaninha para atender. Ficou aliviada ao ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha.

\- Hinata ! - ela se surpreendeu - Como vai você ?

\- Parecendo uma fera enjaulada. Já não tenho nem assunto, pois só converso com as pessoas por telefone.

\- Eles ainda não a deixaram voltar a Mundo Novo ?

\- Não mesmo. Acho que vou ter de permanecer aqui até o bebê nascer na clínica de repouso que pertence ao hospital. A não ser pelas visitas de Naruto e de Neji nos fins de semana, os outros dias serão intermináveis.

Sakura sentiu uma pontada de remorso. Há dois dias não visitava a amiga e nem mesmo sabia de sua transferência para a clínica de repouso.

\- Você quer que eu vá até aí ? - ela perguntou, perspicaz.

\- Que tal hoje à noite ? Farei um belo jantar para nós.

\- Isso não vai lhe fazer mal ?

Hinata riu, divertida.

\- Ora, eu não estou inválida, querida. Costumo cozinhar para mim. Ou você acha que eu tenho cozinheira ?

\- Está bem. Você me convenceu. Às seis eu estarei aí.

Indecisa quanto ao que fazer no futuro, Sakura permanecia no hotel, mas já estava cansada de olhar para aquelas paredes. Já planejara procurar um pequeno apartamento, mas todos os dias ela adiava a ida a uma imobiliária para consegui-lo.

Olhando-se no espelho enquanto se vestia, ela não pôde esconder de si mesma a razão para não se decidir a morar em Walgett. Jamais conseguiria viver nesse lugar sabendo que Sasuke estava tão perto sem querer vê-la. Esperar indefinidamente que ele mudasse de idéia e resolvesse ouvi-la seria uma agonia sem fim.

Involuntariamente, ela olhou para o reflexo da cama atrás de si, onde havia feito amor com Sasuke na fatídica noite da visita de Kabuto. Fora a última vez. Ela alisou os braços, sentindo na pele a lembrança do toque excitante das mãos do marido, seus lábios macios... era inconcebível imaginar que jamais reviveria aquele êxtase.

A clínica de repouso ficava num terreno contíguo ao hospital, de forma que, mantendo a privacidade dos pacientes em seus chalés, assegurava-lhes o socorro imediato através do portão inter no e dos interfones que ligavam os dois institutos.

\- Quem é vivo sempre aparece - disse Hinata, ao abrir a porta do chalé.

As duas amigas se abraçaram.

\- Desculpe-me por não ter vindo antes. É que eu estou trabalhando agora.

\- Eu sei. Na Confederação de Agricultura.

\- Esqueci que estava falando com a repórter da cidade.

Elas riram bastante enquanto Hinata conduzia Sakura para dentro.

\- Sabia que você é a primeira visitante de Mundo Novo que eu recebo aqui ? - comentou Hinata, ao se sentarem no sofá.

\- Mas não sou a única pessoa que a visita, certamente.

\- Oh, não ! Muitas ex-colegas de hospital vêm conversar comigo, mas é muito diferente de receber alguém de casa - confessou Hinata, com humildade.

\- Parece que você se enganou, porque não voltei a Mundo Novo desde que a trouxemos ao hospital há duas semanas - admitiu Sakura.

\- Sei disso. Gostaria de falar com você sobre esse problema.

\- Não há nada que possa fazer - Sakura retrucou de imediato - Eu e Sasuke temos uma divergência de opiniões, então... decidimos que nosso casamento não daria certo. Apenas isso.

\- Vocês formam um belo par de malucos - comentou Hinata - Porque eu nunca vi duas pessoas mais apaixonadas.

"Uma pessoa", pensou Sakura com tristeza. Se Sasuke a amasse, não a teria condenado sem sequer ouvir uma explicação.

\- Como está o bebê ? - ela perguntou, mudando de assunto.

Hinata esticou o vestido largo para mostrar a barriga já bem crescida.

\- Ele está muito bem. Digo ele porque, pela maneira como gosta de chutar, deverá ser um jogador de futebol - brincou Hinata - Mas não me importo. Só de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido, eu estremeço.

\- Não pense em coisas tristes. Isso não faz bem.

Em seguida, as duas conversaram sobre o novo trabalho de Sakura. Hinata conhecia o presidente da sede regional da Confederação e queria saber como ele tratava os seus funcionários. Queria informações também sobre a nova casa de Ino, mas quando ouviu de Sakura os detalhes dos esforços da moça na decoração, mostrou sinais de tristeza.

\- Sinto inveja de quem pode cuidar da própria casa. Só tenho permissão para fazer serviços leves - disse Hinata, imitando o médico.

\- Mas tem se mantido muito bem informada. Você sabia de meu novo trabalho, por exemplo.

\- É que eu tenho de ocupar a mente - justificou a amiga.

E Sakura percebeu, logo depois, que Hinata ocupara muito bem as mãos ao preparar a comida, que estava uma delícia !

Depois do almoço, ela serviu um bolo de chocolate que Naruto lhe trouxera no fim de semana.

\- Meu marido não é maravilhoso ? - perguntou ela, com um brilho particular nos olhos - Sempre me traz coisas bonitas e gostosas, sem imaginar que só a sua presença seria o bastante para me deixar feliz.

Ao ouvir a amiga falar do marido, Sakura sentiu-se a ovelha negra entre os casais mais próximos, Ino e Sai, Hinata e Naruto... parecia que todo mundo tinha o seu par, e apenas ela estava destinada a ficar só.

Hinata percebeu a sua tristeza e, pegando-lhe a mão, falou:

\- Sei o que você está pensando. Mas, para que um casamento seja feliz, é preciso esforço da parte dos dois.

\- É isso mesmo o que eu quero, mas Sasuke, não.

\- Você tem certeza disso ?

Lembrando-se da expressão de desprezo do marido ao deixar o quarto do hotel, ela concluiu:

\- Não acho que ele queira me ver novamente.

\- Ajudaria alguma coisa se me falasse sobre isso ? Sou toda ouvidos.

Essas palavras funcionaram como uma chave que abriu as portas do coração oprimido de Sakura. Ela relatou toda sua vida ao lado de Kabuto até o falecimento da filha.

\- Oh, Sakura ! - exclamou Hinata, quando a amiga suspendeu o relato por um instante - Esse homem não amava a própria filha ?

\- Não. E provou isso quando Yoko adoeceu. Depois disso, nunca mais pude ver nele o lado bom que me levou a me apaixonar.

Ela suspirou profundamente ao sentir o peito se oprimir com as lembranças tristes.

\- A partir daí, não era só com palavras que Kabuto me agredia...

\- Ele tornou-se violento ? - concluiu Hinata por ela - Sakura, mas isso é tão comum nos casamentos hoje em dia. Conheço mulheres que ficam ao lado de maridos violentos por anos a fio, mesmo sem terem filhos que as forcem a aceitar essa situação.

\- Mas havia algo bem pior - continuou Sakura, em tom mais baixo - Um dia, Kabuto gastou no jogo todo o dinheiro da hipoteca da casa, e por isso me obrigou a roubar numa grande loja. Como eu não concordava, aquele irresponsável escondeu os remédios de Yoko, dizendo que só os devolveria se eu cooperasse.

\- Como sabia do que ele era capaz, você teve de obedecer - Hinata a ajudou a concluir.

\- Eu quase fiz isso - começou Sakura, enrubescendo - Mas meus princípios não permitiram que eu levasse o plano adiante. Sem que Kabuto percebesse, avisei anonimamente a polícia para que observasse o local. Queria que me pegassem para não ser forçada a fazer novamente esse tipo de coisa. Mas por sorte os policiais eram muito espertos e perceberam que meu marido era o pivô de tudo e passaram a vigiar suas atividades daí em diante, sugerindo que eu me divorciasse.

\- Então sabiam que ele não deixaria os hábitos desonestos - concluiu Hinata.

\- E ele realmente não os abandonou.

\- Por isso você resolveu deixá-lo ? - quis saber Hinata.

\- Não tão rápido como deveria. Kabuto havia destruído a minha autoconfiança de tal forma que foi preciso a ajuda de amigos como Ino e o dr. Hatake para me mostrarem que ele era uma pessoa fraca, e não eu.

Hinata se levantou e deu a volta na mesa, parando atrás de Sakura para tocar-lhe os ombros.

\- Pobre menina ! Como você deve ter sofrido ! Já contou isso a Sasuke ?

\- Somente sobre Yoko. Não tive coragem de revelar minha submissão a Kabuto com medo de perder o seu amor.

\- Então ele não tem idéia de como foi seu relacionamento com o ex-marido ?

Ela confirmou em silêncio, baixando a cabeça.

\- Pode ter certeza de que o patrão deve estar pensando as piores coisas sobre vocês.

Dizendo isso, Hinata voltou a sentar-se à frente de Sakura.

\- Você precisa contar toda a verdade a Sasuke, se é que deseja voltar para ele.

\- Claro que sim ! Mais do que tudo no mundo ! Mas tenho medo de lhe revelar uma fraqueza que ele não conhece.

\- Que tipo de pessoa você acha que é ? - perguntou a amiga, enfática - Essa autocondenação não tem sentido. Você era muito jovem quando se casou para poder discernir qual a melhor atitude a tomar diante da revelação do lado agressivo de seu ex-marido. Quando decidiu se separar foi porque tinha chegado ao amadurecimento necessário para isso. Entende o que eu digo ?

\- Sim, Hinata, continue, por favor, eu preciso de sua ajuda para tomar a decisão certa.

\- Acho que é baseada na coragem de ter rompido com Kabuto que você precisa conversar com Sasuke. Mesmo que ele não consiga compreender, contar a verdade será mais um ponto positivo em sua vida. Então, o que você está esperando ?

Sakura suspirou profundamente, como se Hinata tivesse tirado um grande peso de seus ombros.

\- Você está certa, amiga. Meu maior desejo é voltar para Sasuke e manter o nosso casamento, por isso amanhã mesmo irei a Mundo Novo para vê-lo e conversar francamente.

\- Muito bem !

Dizendo isso, Hinata foi até a cômoda do quarto e pegou um molho de chaves.

\- Vou lhe emprestar o meu carro. Você precisará dele muito mais que eu.

* * *

O dia seguinte amanheceu com um Sol brilhante, combinando com o bom humor de Sakura. Bem cedo ela chegou ao chalé de Hinata e tirou o conversível da garagem. Percorreu com um prazer desconhecido a estrada que levava a Mundo Novo. Sabia que era vital chegar à casa de Sasuke, mas ao avistá-la, imponente en tre os antigos carvalhos, ela sentiu uma contração no estômago.

Quantas emoções essa visão lhe trazia agora ! Seu olhar se fixou no pequeno conjunto de escritórios ao fim do caramanchão. Sasuke deveria estar trabalhando naquele momento. Esse pensamento provocou-lhe uma pontada de pânico. Por que não lhe telefonara avisando-o de que viria ? Talvez fosse melhor ouvir uma rejeição por telefone.

\- Bom dia, sra. Uchiha - cumprimentou um vaqueiro que passou por ela a cavalo.

Sob o chapéu de abas largas, ela reconheceu Darui, e parou imediatamente o carro.

\- Olá, Darui - ela cumprimentou-o.

\- Como está a sra. Uzumaki ? - Darui quis saber, antes que ela pudesse perguntar por Sasuke.

\- Está indo bem - começou Sakura, já impaciente - Ela vai ficar em observação numa clínica de repouso até que nasça o bebê. Naruto não lhe contou ?

\- Eu não o vejo há dias. Ele e o patrão foram para as pastagens experimentais verificar o crescimento da nova grama.

\- Quando vão voltar ? - ela perguntou, decepcionada.

\- Eles não disseram. Mas parece que essa observação leva algum tempo.

\- Darui, você pode me levar até essas pastagens ? - perguntou ela com ansiedade.

\- Acho difícil a senhora chegar lá com esse carro, porque eu só conheço uma trilha estreita para chegar até lá.

Sakura não se deixou abalar por essa dificuldade.

\- Nesse caso, tenho de ir cavalgando. Você pode me conseguir um bom cavalo ? É muito importante !

Apesar de obviamente relutante, Darui resolveu respeitar a posição de patroa de Sakura e, sem perguntar mais nada, deu meia-volta para que ela o seguisse até a sede. Lá chegando, Sakura subiu até seu antigo quarto e foi até a varanda para ver Darui tirar dos estábulos o lindo garanhão castanho com o qual ela havia cavalgado com Sasuke alguns dias antes do casamento. Vestiu o seu traje de ama zona, inclusive com o pequeno boné de aba preso por uma tira de couro ao pescoço. Então foi para o pátio, onde Darui a esperava, segurando pelas rédeas o garanhão ansioso para correr.

\- Quer que eu acompanhe a senhora ? - perguntou o vaqueiro, preocupado.

Sakura gostaria de ter a companhia do experiente Darui para cavalgar num lugar totalmente desconhecido, mas temia atrapalhar o trabalho de um homem-chave para Sasuke.

\- Não, obrigada. Apenas me ensine o caminho.

\- Ao sair pela primeira porteira do lado oeste da fazenda, a senhora vai encontrar uma trilha. Não sei ao certo até onde ela vai, mas, indo na mesma direção, vai chegar às pastagens experimentais.

Sakura pediu mentalmente a Deus que a guiasse, pois sem sua ajuda seria difícil achá-los.

\- Já entendi - afirmou ela para não preocupá-lo - Obrigada, Darui, e até breve.

A trilha indicada por Darui, depois de um quilômetro, serpenteava por um bosque de altos eucaliptos que ao Sol da tarde formavam enormes sombras escuras no gramado das pastagens de ovelhas de primeira linhagem. Naquele momento, elas se encontravam presas num cercado coberto que as protegia do Sol quente, para manter a qualidade de sua lã. Só à noite seriam soltas no pasto.

Ela percebeu que se dirigia para o norte pela diferença de relevo. A sede da fazenda ficava num vale formado pelo rio, do lado sul, e onde se encontrava o terreno se elevava num vasto planalto. Toda a área habitada de Mundo Novo ficara atrás do bosque de eucaliptos, e ela sentia-se como se fosse a última habitante de uma terra de ninguém.

Acompanhou a cerca que deveria ter uma porteira de acesso às pastagens. Mas, chegando ao seu fim, deparou-secom um córrego bem raso com o leito formado de pedras grandes que o garanhão atravessou com facilidade. Porém avistou apenas outro pasto comum do lado de lá. Sua sensação de solidão aumentou. Só quando uma águia voou em sua direção, indo pousar no galho mais alto de uma árvore, Sakura percebeu um sinal de vida naquele lugar.

\- Gostaria de ter as suas asas para procurar meu amor nesses campos intermináveis - disse Sakura à bela ave, e continuou sua cavalgada.

O Sol era escaldante e apenas o boné de aba protegia o seu rosto dos raios impiedosos. Finalmente encontrando a porteira, ela iniciou um galope rápido através de um campo de feno que dava em outro bosque de eucaliptos. Atravessando-o, viu a clareira onde se encontrava o acampamento de Sasuke. Era composto de duas barracas, uma de frente para a outra, ao lado de um curral provisório com ovelhas de primeira linhagem em seu interior. Deviam ser aquelas com que Sasuke estava trabalhando em seu experimento, deduziu Sakura.

Ela desmontou e tirou a sela do garanhão, alisando sua crina com carinho. Em seguida prendeu-o no curral, onde havia água e sombra. No centro do acampamento havia uma churrasqueira de pedras com as cinzas já frias, sinal de que Sasuke e Naruto tinham saído há bastante tempo.

À sombra de um salgueiro-chorão, ela viu um caminhão de gado que continha sacos de grãos e caixas de alimentos, numa quantidade muito maior que a necessária para dois homens numa curta viagem. Imaginou que o veículo pertencesse a um dos empregados de Sasuke, pois nunca o vira na fazenda. Mais abaixo, estavam duas motocicletas.

Terminada a inspeção, que a deixou cheia de dúvidas devido à quantidade de veículos no local, ela resolveu comer o sanduíche que Darui deixara em seu alforje e beber a água do cantil, mas estava tão quente que foi impossível matar a sede.

A viagem de Walgett a Mundo Novo e a longa cavalgada deixaram-na esgotada, por isso ela resolveu descansar em uma das barracas que tinha camas de campanha e adormeceu imediatamente.

Acordou assustada de repente, sem saber onde se encontrava. Forçou a vista mas não conseguiu ver nada, pois já anoitecera. Levantou um pouco a porta da barraca e viu a silhueta de um homem alto. Seu coração disparou. Sasuke estava de volta ! Mas, ao olhar melhor, percebeu o quanto estava errada.

Não era o homem amado que ali estava, mas o mais odiado. O que Kabuto Yakushi estaria fazendo na propriedade de Sasuke ?

Ainda bem que não fora vista devido à escuridão, pensou. Se Kabuto fosse dormir na outra barraca, ela poderia fugir no meio da noite, pegar o garanhão e avisar Sasuke. Paralisada, ouviu o baque surdo de algo sendo jogado a seu lado, e pelo barulho parecia um alforje. Em seguida caíram sobre ela uma camisa e uma calça jeans. Kabuto estava se despindo !

Prendeu a respiração ao ver que o facho de luz de um lampião balançava de um lado para o outro na porta da barraca.

Kabuto ergueu totalmente o tecido e colocou-se à sua frente, segurando uma barra de ferro com a finalidade de impedir a sua passagem.

\- Pensou que eu não soubesse que estava aqui ? - perguntou ele, rancoroso - Só quero saber: por quê ?

\- Achei que fosse o acampamento de Sasuke - retrucou Sakura, tentando sair.

\- Você vai ficar aí quietinha - Kabuto falava pausadamente, enquanto prendia-lhe os pulsos com uma corda.

\- Não ! - gritou ela, lutando para se libertar e com isso conseguindo soltar uma das mãos. Cravando as unhas no rosto de Kabuto, deixou riscos de sangue em sua face e, enquanto ele se limpava, meio zonzo com a reação inesperada, Sakura pulou para fora da barraca.

Porém Kabuto foi mais rápido e segurou-a pelo tornozelo, fazendo-a cair sobre o gramado. O baque de suas costas no chão tirou-lhe a respiração, deixando-a paralisada.

\- Você me paga - disse ele entredentes - Vou lhe ensinar a me respeitar - levantando-a pelos ombros, ele empurrou-a de volta à barraca, prendendo-lhe os pulsos para trás com um cinto de couro - Não poderá ir a lugar algum agora - ele vociferou - Se Uchiha estiver pelas redondezas, você não terá chance de lhe dizer o que viu.

\- Eu não vi nada - ela tentou argumentar - Nem sequer faço idéia do que o trouxe à propriedade dele.

\- Com certeza viu o pequeno curral. O que você acha que eu e meu companheiro vamos fazer com essas ovelhas ?

Nesse momento, Sakura entendeu o porquê do caminhão de gado e das motocicletas.

\- Você está roubando as ovelhas de Sasuke ! - ela concluiu, horrorizada.

\- Acertou. Esses animais são os mais valiosos da coleção de Uchiha. Meu companheiro é grande conhecedor de ovelhas e da fazenda, pois já trabalhou com o dono dela por muito tempo, até que teve um... desentendimento com o patrão. Como vê, eu e ele temos interesses em comum nessa empreitada.

\- E quanto a mim ? - perguntou ela, já temendo a resposta.

\- Você é um trunfo que não estava nos meus planos. Eu pensava numa forma de tê-la em minhas mãos, e agora nós temos um passaporte para sair daqui. Está melhor do que eu planejei.

O temor fez o corpo de Sakura gelar. Mesmo assim, reagiu com revolta.

\- Você está se referindo a um seqüestro - ela afirmou, tentando preocupá-lo.

\- Como provará isso se nós somos marido e mulher e eu costumo procurá-la às vezes ? Além disso, Uchiha pensa que você ainda me ama - ele disse com ironia.

Ignorando seus esforços para se soltar, Kabuto levantou seus braços para amarrar a outra ponta do cinto no suporte do teto da barraca.

\- Isso vai mantê-la quieta por enquanto. E esqueça qualquer idéia de gritar por socorro, caso contrário será amordaçada.

Ela tremeu diante da perspectiva. Ficou em silêncio, esperando que ele saísse. Logo depois, ouviu uma discussão entre Kabuto e o parceiro e temeu ser o motivo da briga. Mas ninguém retornou e, pelos sons de garrafas sendo abertas, parecia que eles tinham resolvido beber. O som foi acompanhado pelo barulho de risadas. Isso lhe deu a esperança de poder fugir caso os dois se embebedassem.

Cautelosa, testou suas amarras. O cinto estava frouxo o suficiente para permitir que ela se soltasse com algum esforço. E foi o que fez, apesar de ficar com a pele esfolada por isso. Quando teve certeza de que os homens nada haviam percebido, abriu uma fresta na porta e viu-os bebendo em volta do fogo, pouco preocupados com ela. Pensou em sair, mas estava de frente para a claridade, então foi para o fundo da barraca e cortou o tecido com um canivete que trouxera no alforje, arrastando-se no gramado para fugir. Não havia possibilidade de pegar o garanhão, então resolveu procurar Sasuke a pé. Ele não deveria estar longe.

O bosque, que lhe parecera tão amigável durante a cavalgada, tornara-se assustador, com miríades de sons misteriosos. Em torno dela, animais notívagos revoavam apressados na escuridão, assustando-a. Tinha andado uns duzentos metros, quando ou viu gritos desesperados vindos do acampamento. Na certa, Kabuto fora até a barraca e percebera a sua fuga.

Sons de galhos quebrados atrás dela a avisaram de que eles a procuravam naquela área. Não podiam chamá-la para não atrair a atenção de Sasuke e ela também não poderia gritar, para não denunciar a sua presença. Então, resolveu se esconder dentro de um tronco côncavo untado com um melado vermelho para atrair insetos.

Um homem passou a poucos centímetros, porém sem vê-la. Seu único temor era que ele ouvisse a sua respiração ofegante e as batidas descompassadas do coração. Mas ele se foi e, logo adiante, os seus dois perseguidores começaram a discutir. Um culpando o outro por sua fuga. Ao ter certeza de que já haviam desistido de procurá-la, Sakura se embrenhou no bosque, procurando deixar a maior distância possível entre ela e Kabuto. Sentindo-se a salvo, parou para descansar.

O primeiro clarão da aurora já iluminava a linha do horizonte quando ela despertou. Agradeceu à luz do dia com júbilo e temor ao mesmo tempo, pois não sabia o quanto conseguira caminhar durante a noite. Mas pelo menos a claridade iria ajudá-la em sua busca. Ela precisava encontrar Sasuke antes que Kabuto a alcançasse.

* * *

**P. S.:** E, a seguir, o _gran finale._


	10. Chapter 10

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Valerie Parv, que foi publicado na série de romances "Sabrina", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

A cerca de arame farpado em torno da pastagem parecia não terminar nunca. Sakura já havia andado algumas horas quando percebeu um movimento atrás de um arbusto e no mesmo momento ficou paralisada de medo. Seriam Kabuto e seu amigo que a tinham seguido até lá para arrastá-la de volta ?

Com alívio, ela deparou-se com um destemido canguru pulando em sua direção enquanto um porco-espinho corria dele, assustado. Se tivesse esperado pela volta de Sasuke na casa da fazenda, não estaria na mesma situação que a do pequeno animal fugitivo, pensou Sakura ao fitar os olhos brilhantes do amigável canguru.

Como poderia imaginar que Kabuto iria pôr em prática um plano tão audacioso ?

Na verdade, não tivera a ilusão de que ele esqueceria a humilhação que Sasuke o fizera passar no hotel. Para muitas pessoas, Kabuto seria um corajoso jogador, que se arrisca o tempo todo para vencer. Mas, como ela descobrira, ele não passava de um homem inseguro, com necessidade constante de demonstrar autoconfiança aos tipos mais perigosos da marginalidade. E seus próprios me dos ele transformava em gestos agressivos contra os que o amavam, como fizera no casamento.

Seus problemas teriam começado na infância. O seu único irmão era o mais velho e o mais querido dos pais. Forte, bon to e bem-sucedido, fizera com que Kabuto se sentisse a ovelha negra da família. Bem que tentara escapar desse estigma, deixando o sítio de seus pais no interior e indo para a cidade grande trabalhar como vendedor de máquinas agrícolas. Fora nessa fase positiva que ela o conhecera.

Olhando para o céu azul, ela chegou a sentir pena de Kabuto. Não se pode fugir de si mesmo.

Ainda procurando pelo final da cerca, parou para descansar, encostando-se num tronco, mas, ao tentar sair, percebeu que sua blusa ficara presa a uma ponta de arame. Com um puxão ela se viu livre, mas deixou um pedaço da manga na cerca. Continuou a caminhar sob o Sol escaldante, quando chegou a um pequeno bosque de eucaliptos que lhe pareceu familiar. Não era o mesmo em que passara anteriormente. De repente, ela se lembrou.

Saiu correndo entre as árvores, tropeçando num tronco cortado, e, para se segurar, agarrou-se a um velho eucalipto. Ao se soltar, deu de cara com a figura de um coração com duas iniciais cravadas profundamente. Pôde ler com clareza as inscrições enegrecidas pelo tempo: "SU ama LM". Sem querer, havia encontrado o esconderijo de infância de Sasuke !

Esquecendo os ciúmes que sentira ao ver os dois juntos no dia de seu casamento, Sakura abençoou Laura Marshall por ter ido com Sasuke àquele bosque quando criança. A velha cabana de viajantes não deveria estar longe, e de lá ela chegaria com facilidade à estrada que levava a Robina.

Continuou em frente e encontrou o límpido riacho onde havia se banhado durante a lua-de-mel. Mas não poderia avistar a cabana dali. Desorientada pelo cansaço e pela sede, também não era capaz de discernir em que direção ela se achava. Apesar do desapontamento, porém, não pôde ficar alheia à paz que aquele lugar lhe proporcionava. Se esperasse indefinidamente por Sasuke naquele paraíso, com certeza um dia ele a encontraria.

Juntando as mãos em concha, ela bebeu da água refrescante, sentindo um prazer inefável por matar a sede que a torturava há horas. Em seguida recostou-se ao tronco de uma árvore, olhando para o riacho, e lembrou-se do dia em ela e Sasuke fizeram amor em suas águas.

Reviveu então o prazer que sentira ao vê-lo despido surgindo das águas como um deus, de corpo perfeito e pele bronzeada. Sentiu o mesmo calor aquecer-lhe o sangue. Sasuke havia dito que fazer amor podia ser algo prazeroso e demonstrara isso. Agora ela necessitava desse prazer, como se tivesse se tornado um vício.

Suspirando profundamente e com o olhar perdido no movimento descendente da água, Sakura continuava a pensar em Sasuke. Sexo não era tudo. Havia uma grande afinidade entre eles. Ambos amavam seu país e principalmente a vida no campo, com todo o romantismo que isso implicava. Poderiam ser felizes juntos se readquirissem a confiança mútua.

Enquanto o Sol mandava seus raios inclementes à Terra, a temperatura subia cada vez mais. As folhas das árvores já não eram suficientes para proteger Sakura do calor e dos raios solares. Seu corpo transpirava em bicas, deixando-a sem forças para reagir e fugir. À sua volta, os arbustos pareciam dançar, e o riacho ficou mais distante e profundo. Ondas de vertigem, causadas pelo calor e a fome, roubavam-lhe a consciência. Nada mais parecia real...

Sasuke a encontrara e, ajoelhado ao seu lado, dizia:

\- Meu Deus, Sakura ! Você está bem ?

\- Eu te amo - ela sussurrou.

\- Também te amo, minha garota maluca.

\- Maluca, não...

\- Está bem, esposa adorada.

Sakura tentou sorrir, mas as rachaduras de seus lábios lhe provocavam forte dor. Incapaz de manter-se lúcida, apenas seus sentidos estavam aguçados. Gemeu de prazer quando seu corpo dolorido foi colocado numa cama macia e lençóis leves como plumas caíram-lhe sobre a pele nua do braço. Sentiu ainda mais conforto quando alguém a livrou das botas e do jeans e em seguida desabotoou a sua camisa. Chegou a pensar em protestar, mas era apenas um sonho...

E continuou, pouco a pouco, a ser despida. Mãos ternas e firmes retiraram-lhe o sutiã e depois desceram por seus quadris para tirar-lhe a calcinha. De repente, sentiu-se nua e leve como se flutuasse. Sabia que se encontrava sob uma árvore, mas preferia não acordar dessa doce fantasia, sentindo Sasuke ao seu lado, tocando o seu corpo daquela maneira gentil e excitante que só ele conhecia.

Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha quando uma toalha molhada foi colocada sobre as suas pernas. Depois se viu livre desse peso auspicioso, que a seguir voltaria sobre os seus braços, abdômen e seios. Seus mamilos enrijeceram ao contato frio e úmido da toa lha. Assim que a temperatura do corpo voltou ao normal, seu estado de delírio se desvaneceu e ela finalmente abriu os olhos. Não estava sonhando ! Viu-se deitada na cama da velha e conhecida cabana, tendo Sasuke em carne e osso ao seu lado.

\- Olá, menina dorminhoca - ele brincou ao vê-la acordada.

\- Será que ainda estou sonhando ? - perguntou ela, confusa.

Sasuke retirou a toalha de seus seios, tomando-lhe uma das mãos para fazê-la tocar os músculos rijos de seu braço.

\- Pode me sentir, agora ? Sou eu de verdade. Você quase teve uma insolação, mas felizmente eu a encontrei a tempo de salvá-la.

\- Sinto que ressuscitei - disse Sakura, espreguiçando-se - Há anos eu não era banhada com uma toalha úmida.

\- Espero que não tenha sido alguém com outras intenções a não ser as terapêuticas, ou terei de pedir satisfações a ele - disse Sasuke, fingindo seriedade.

\- Era ela. Uma enfermeira. Eu tinha apenas doze anos e ardia em febre no hospital por causa de uma apendicite.

\- Isso explica essa pequena cicatriz que havia me intrigado desde o primeiro dia em que a vi nua - ele traçou uma linha em seu abdômen com o toque leve do indicador, o que lhe provocou um arrepio.

Ele voltou a passar a toalha sobre seu corpo, mas desta vez com tanta intimidade que abaixar-lhe a temperatura parecia não ser sua única intenção. E, de fato, estava conseguindo o efeito desejado. Sakura começou a sentir dificuldade para respirar e seu coração batia descompassadamente.

Quando Sasuke se inclinou para umedecer seus cabelos, ela o segurou, circundando-lhe a nuca com as mãos cruzadas. Assim pôde beijar os lábios que tanto prazer já tinham lhe dado, até mesmo em sonho. Só que desta vez eles estavam bem acordados e a resposta dele foi rápida e surpreendente.

Quando separaram os lábios, ela passou a beijar todo o rosto do marido, traçando um caminho excitante de beijos até a região sensível sob o ouvido. Então sentiu que ele também estremecia e lhe acariciava os quadris de modo provocante. Sakura voltou a sentir o corpo em brasa, mas agora de puro desejo. Depois eles conversariam, pois havia algo mais urgente para resolverem no momento.

Quando Sasuke a possuiu, não foi com o cuidado e autocontrole das outras vezes. E seu ímpeto foi correspondido, pois ela se movia de modo sensual, como jamais fizera, conseguindo, finalmente, dar mais prazer do que receber.

\- Sakura... Sakura... - Sasuke chamava o seu nome com paixão. De repente, todos os desentendimentos se desvaneceram numa onda de prazer em que não havia lugar para mais nada além do amor entre eles.

\- Será esta a mesma Sakura que tremia de pavor quando eu a tocava ? - perguntou Sasuke quando eles se deitaram lado a lado, procurando recuperar o fôlego.

\- Lembra de ter me dito que eu era uma rápida aprendiz ?

\- Somente comigo ? - ele quis saber, voltando-se para Sakura.

Uma onda de apreensão percorreu o corpo dela. Sentia-se ingênua por ter acreditado que aquele momento de amor eliminaria todas as dúvidas do passado.

\- Creio que você já sabe a resposta - disse ela com ar de contrariedade.

\- Como poderia saber ?

\- Você tem de acreditar que eu te amo - ela disse, com o olhar suplicante.

\- Não sei mais no que acreditar depois de ter encontrado o seu boné e o seu alforje no acampamento dos ladrões...

\- Deus seja louvado ! - exclamou ela imediatamente.

\- Você está realmente contente ? - perguntou ele, olhando-a com surpresa.

\- Claro ! Quando eu me deparei com Kabuto tentando roubar suas ovelhas...

Sasuke se pôs de pé, impaciente.

\- Espere um pouco. Se você se deparou com ele sem querer, então não foi para lá encontrá-lo.

\- Claro que não. Fui até o acampamento para me encontrar com você - esclareceu Sakura, enfática.

\- Mas por quê ?

\- É que eu não havia lhe revelado toda a verdade sobre o meu passado. Decidi que era tempo de contar-lhe tudo para manter o nosso casamento, se essa fosse também a sua vontade, claro.

Ela se interrompeu, tentando perscrutar os sentimentos de Sasuke, mas, não obtendo resposta, continuou:

\- Então me armei de coragem e vim para Mundo Novo. E, quando me disseram que você estava realizando pesquisas fora da sede, me propus a ir até o fim, tentando achar as suas pastagens experimentais.

\- Então eu não sou eu o vilão da história ?

\- Longe disso, querido. Eu é que era covarde.

Sasuke permaneceu impassível e, quando percebeu que ela não tinha mais nada a dizer, comentou:

\- No início, pensei que você tivesse procurado Yakushi porque não podia viver sem ele. Mas, quando descobri o que ele havia feito com você, considerei essa hipótese quase impossível...

\- Quer dizer que você está sabendo de tudo ? - Sakura o interrompeu, chocada.

\- Sim - afirmou ele, fechando a mão direita e erguendo-a antes de continuar - Tive de utilizar métodos ultrapassados, mas bem eficientes, para arrancar alguma informação daquele canalha.

\- Então lutou com ele ?

\- Na verdade, foi uma luta um tanto desigual - disse Sasuke cinicamente - Mas eu não teria outra chance de reencontrá-lo e desejava saber o que acontecera entre vocês para tê-la tornado tão apavorada em relação ao sexo.

\- E agora já sabe... então, deve me desprezar - concluiu Sakura, com tristeza.

\- Eu não desprezo você. O que a faz pensar isso ?

\- Deve achar que sou uma mulher muito fraca e sem personalidade por ter me mantido casada com um homem como Kabuto por três anos.

Sasuke segurou-a pelos braços, olhando-a de frente.

\- Você tinha de se preocupar com sua filha e foi muito corajosa por não deixá-la nas mãos daquele bastardo.

Ela baixou os olhos, ainda envergonhada, mas Sasuke ergueu o seu rosto, segurando-lhe o queixo.

\- Eu sei, melhor do que ninguém, que muitas vezes nós não temos chance de escolher com quem viver - continuou ele - Lembra-se de quando lhe contei que a Justiça decidiu minha vida ao determinar que eu deveria morar no Texas com minha mãe ? Sendo uma criança, eu não poderia lutar contra forças tão superiores.

Sakura assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, sorrindo aliviada diante da compreensão mostrada pelo marido.

\- Era exatamente assim a minha situação.

\- Eu deveria tê-lo matado quando tive chance - concluiu Sasuke, cerrando o punho.

\- Nem pense uma coisa dessas - disse ela, tocando-lhe os lábios com o indicador - Não pode curar a violência com a própria violência. O importante é que você seja o homem íntegro que eu amo. E está tudo bem agora.

Sakura acariciou o rosto do marido.

\- E pensar que, se não fosse por Ino, eu jamais o teria conhecido...

\- Ela e Sai devem ter fugido para que nos aproximássemos - disse Sasuke.

\- Ino com certeza negaria que tivesse esse objetivo, mas eu tenho minhas dúvidas - comentou Sakura, com malícia.

\- Não gostou do resultado ? - Sasuke a fitou depois da pergunta.

\- Claro que sim ! E você ?

\- A verdade é que eu me senti atraído por você logo que a vi na festa de Ino. Só não entendi por que se aproximava e se afastava de mim ao mesmo tempo. E fiquei furioso ao pensar que estava sendo usado, mas não consegui tirá-la do pensamento até que a encontrei em Walgett e achei que teria uma nova chance.

\- Ambos a tivemos - corrigiu Sakura, sorrindo - Foi por isso que teve pressa em se casar comigo ?

\- Descobriu o meu segredo, menina esperta - Sasuke segurou-lhe o queixo - Gostaria de poder dizer que eu era um corajoso cavaleiro de armadura e espada, pronto para defendê-la da perseguição do seu ex-marido, mas na verdade eu tinha o meu interesse pessoal.

Sakura o olhou com doçura e em troca ganhou um terno beijo nos lábios.

\- Fico feliz por isso - ela falou - Eu odiaria saber que você veio a se casar comigo por pena.

\- Isso jamais aconteceria.

Ela suspirou aliviada, mas continuou pensativa, até que perguntou:

\- Ainda não me disse como me encontrou.

\- Você deixou uma pista - Sasuke tirou do bolso um pedaço do tecido da camisa de Sakura - Eu achei isso pendurado numa cerca. Então descobri seu caminho de volta.

\- Como soube sobre Kabuto e seu comparsa ? - ela perguntou depois.

\- Naruto e eu suspeitamos que algumas ovelhas de primeira linhagem estavam sendo roubadas, ao mesmo tempo que o parceiro de Yakushi, um ex-empregado da fazenda, que havia sido demitido por bebedeira, jurara se vingar. Apesar de não termos levado a sério a ameaça, resolvemos ligar os fatos.

\- Então a visita às pastagens foi uma desculpa para vigiar o local ?

\- Mais ou menos isso. Nós acampamos no lugar de costume e os pegamos quase sem querer, por causa do barulho que fizeram na noite passada.

\- O que acontecerá a eles agora ?

\- A polícia cuidará disso e provavelmente vai querer interrogá-la. O sargento chegou logo ao local, graças ao contato pelo rádio da caminhonete, e ouviu Yakushi citar seu nome várias vezes.

\- Como foi mesmo que você soube que eu tinha estado lá ? - perguntou Sakura, querendo voltar ao início da conversa.

\- Revistei o acampamento e, quando encontrei o seu boné na barraca dele, levei-o até Yakushi, que levou uns bons socos, não só pelo roubo, mas devido ao meu ciúme. Afinal, eu achava que você tivesse ido até lá para procurá-lo.

\- Como pôde imaginar uma coisa dessas, querido ?

\- Você precisa entender como eu me sentia. Quando Yakushi me extorquiu dinheiro e fiz menção de chamar a polícia, você veio em defesa dele.

Ela baixou a cabeça para não deixá-lo ver seu rosto enrubescido.

\- Kabuto ameaçou contar a você sobre o meu passado se eu fizesse algo contra ele - confessou Sakura - Temi que ele cumprisse a promessa caso eu o deixasse denunciá-lo à polícia.

\- Agora entendo. Imagino os horrores que você ouviu daquele delinqüente.

\- Não foram apenas palavras - disse ela, em voz baixa - Tentou me forçar a roubar para ele muitas vezes. Não imagina o medo que tive de perder o seu amor - concluiu para encerrar aquele assunto desagradável

Sasuke tomou-a nos braços, beijando-a com fervor.

\- Como se alguma coisa pudesse me fazer amá-la menos. Foi muito difícil ter de deixá-la sozinha naquele hotel, mas quando Yakushi chegou, anunciando que já estivera lá, eu tive medo de fazer algo de que me arrependesse depois.

\- Mas não foi o que você pensou - esclareceu Sakura - A recepcionista havia dito que meu marido estava esperando por mim no quarto, então eu subi correndo para vê-lo. Mas era Kabuto quem estava lá.

\- Que ansiedade para me ver ! - exclamou Sasuke, com malícia.

\- Eu praticamente voei para o meu quarto e fiquei tão revoltada com a presença de Kabuto que cheguei a ameaçá-lo com uma faca.

\- A menina assustada se transformou em megera !

\- Kabuto percebeu isso. Deve ter sido esta a razão para que voltasse ao quarto e tentasse outra tática para me separar de você.

\- Agora que sei de tudo, prometo nunca mais duvidar de você - ele tomou sua mão, beijando-a com solenidade para selar a promessa.

\- Você é o único homem que eu amo e amarei até o fim da vida - afirmou Sakura, convicta - Nunca se esqueça disso.

\- Por falar em esquecimento, preciso lhe contar que Ino está vindo hoje a Mundo Novo para trazer Hinata.

\- Oh, Sasuke ! Que notícia boa !

\- Hinata parece estar tão bem que o médico lhe deu alta para que espere em casa até o fim da gravidez. E já mandei Naruto de volta antes de nós para esperar a esposa e avisar a todos que nós a encontramos. Devem estar ansiosos para ver você.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou languidamente para o marido.

\- Será que eles podem esperar um pouco mais ?

O olhar malicioso de Sasuke e a carícia atrevida que ele fez em seu quadril indicaram que ele entendera a insinuação.

\- Podem esperar a noite toda.

O coração de Sakura voltou a disparar pela antecipação do êxtase que teria nos braços de Sasuke. E mais uma vez eles percorreram os caminhos do prazer, que os levariam à realização do amor. Seus corpos estavam em brasa e completamente unidos em movimentos sensuais, quando Sasuke sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

\- Está feliz, querida ?

Sakura gemeu de prazer, demonstrando instintivamente sua felicidade.

\- O que você acha ?

* * *

**P. S.:** E aqui chegamos ao final de "Tramas do Coração", que é a minha segunda adaptação. E eu espero que vocês tenham gostado dela.

E, se tiverem gostado... reviews, please ?


End file.
